The vengeance of love (Mr and Mrs Frost)
by Gracialoveme
Summary: Elsa and Jack are secret agents chosen to solve this case but they despise each other. Will the case be solved or left to rot in the past? What happens when the truth is uncovered? At what lengths will others go to, to stop this investigation? Full with plottwists,backgroundstory, character devolopment, action and cliffhangers to make it a kickass story.
1. Chapter 1 a normal work day?

**Hello everybody! Welcome to a new story of mine! So as you can see this story is about Jelsa secret agent! I wanted to make some things clear before you start reading! **

**PLEASE READ THEM:**

**- This story has a serious plot and is no stupid fast thought out sloppy plot! Serious situations will be in here aka mentions self harm, shootings, and just also very emotional scenes. I'm very-ESPECIALLY in this fanfiction very detailed with emotions and feelings with my characters! **

**-a lot, like A LOT plottwists will be in here! And mention this is ****a plot made by myself! This is not the Mr and Mrs Smith plot!**

**-I'm very detailed, but always remember this when reading my stories! I PUT IN SITUATIONS FOR A REASON! Even when you think 'why the fuck do I have to read how Elsa is shopping? Well there is a serious reason behind it, you'll find out while reading this story! And I don't want to rush things.**

**-I understand you all want to see the scene where Jack and Elsa meet and where they get to hear when they are working together, etc, etc, but remember; there will be SO MUCH Jelsa in this ugh, not normal they live for ****_eight fucking months_**** in ****_one apartment_****, even in****_ one bed_****, (oops spoiler), so please read the first scene without skipping to the part where they meet. The side plot about their case is also very important! **

**Again I understand you all want to skip all this and get to the part where Jack and Elsa meet, but please like really PLEASE read this prologue and scene before, cause if you don't, you won't understand nothing of this whole fanfiction :)**

**THANK YOU FOR READING THIS! I REALLY APPRECIATE IT YOU HAVE TO KNOW THAT!**

**OC characters are all mine, the idea of the ISA is all mine, don't steal it, Frozen and ROTG, HTTYD, Brave etc. etc. NOT!**

**Songs: This game, Elske DeWall, and Blank Space, Taylor Swift.**

**CHAPTER 1: A normal work day?**

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOGUE:<strong>

**ELSA'S POV:**

The 26 year old Elsa walked over Rodeodrive, LA.

She lived here for already 7 years and worked 5 years for the ISA, International Security Agency as an agent. Secret agent. Nobody had to know her real identity. Even her family thinks she worked somewhere at an office and had a job from 8 A.M. to 5 P.M and had the most normal life their daughter could have.

On the contrary, she had no certainty when it came to working hours her job. It could be that she was called some day and that she had to come to the headquarter in LA, because she got a case and most of the times she flew the next day to some metropolis for you don't know how long. Sometimes five months, sometimes only two weeks, depended on the kind of case. It also could be that she was for three months out of work because she didn't had a case. But it could also be that she just got back from some case, and that she had to leave towards an other city right the second day after, because you just got an other case.

ISA stood ofcourse for International Security Agency, and you could see the word 'international': you could be send everywhere in the world. Sometimes she went to China, sometimes to Europe and sometimes she stayed in America. Their headquarter was situated in LA, in the middle of the skyscrapers.

The only thing she despised was, that she always to lie to her mother, her family. She wanted to tell them what she could do and did, but she couldn't. She couldn't tell anybody about her adventures, that she could handle a gun, was involved in shootings, and that she was a secret agent. She all couldn't because she had confidentiality.

The only one she was allowed to talk to about her adventures and cases were her best friends who were always there for her. They were Astrid, Hiccup and Kristoff. She knew eachother from the ISA academy, where you were trained for five years before you came a secret agent. You learned to handle a weapon, learned freerunning, throwing knifes, and other cool stuff. It was always a dream for her to become like this. Dangerous, fast, mysterious, mischievous and most of all solving cases and save the world.

**END PROLOGUE**

She got back to present when her mother called her. She searched in her Louis Vuitton bag and revealed her Iphone 6 plus. It vibrated and the picture and callers ID of her mother, Idun Winters appeared on the screen. She ticked on the green button and answered the phone.

"Hey mom?"

"Hey Elsa! I thought you wouldn't answer, because ofcourse you are working, but I thought let's give it a try." Her mother said surprised while giggleing.

Elsa felt she blushed furiously. She was shopping at Rodeodrive, now she didn't had a case.

"Yes I uh, have a break." She lied, while looking at the ground.

"At half past three? Why do I hear a crowd and cars on in the background?"

Elsa wanted to place her hand on the phone, so her mother couldn't hear anything, but of course then her mother couldn't hear her. She panicked a bit and looked around for inspiration, to get around it. She saw a man walking with a sandwich, who was taking a break.

"Oh, I had to take a break." She said quickly, while kicking with her Prada high heel a little pebble.

"Oh, what happened?" Her mother asked confused and worried.

Elsa walked past a window with Jimmy Choo shoes. "Oh, these are so freaking perfect." She wispered gasping for air, while laying her hands on the glass. A beautiful pair of Jimmy Choo high heels were standing in front of her. They had like a sand colour with Swarovski diamonds who covered the whole heel.

"Say hello to your new mommy." She wispered, almost fainting because she just found the scientific evidence that perfection does excists.

"Eh Elsa?" She heared her mother saying at the other side, while snapping with her fingers.

Elsa came back to present. "What? Oh yes we were in a eh, meeting." She said again quickly, but still didn't averting her gaze from the pair of shoes in front of her. _Sigh_, she was so bad at lying.

She wanted to tell her mum that she daily handled a weapon, was involved in shootings, solved drugcases and flew all around the wold, but of course she couldn't.

"Meetings? And why did you had to take a break?"

Elsa swallowed. 'Think you idiot, think!' She really wasn't at the present, cause yeah admit it, those shoes in front of her just asked, no begged to be bought. Like _right now_.

"Yes, I eh felt very stuffy, and I had the idea I almost fainted. Stupid summer here in LA, you know I hate the hot sun." She said while placing her Dior sunglasses on top of her head.

"You are inside _Dear_,"

'Shit! Oh great Elsa! You are so dead, mum doesn't believe a word of what you are telling her.' A voice in her head said.

"But if you don't feel well, maybe you have to go to a doctor, right?" Her mother said adviseble. It was clear she was worried.

"Mum! Everything is alright. I think I'll head to work again." She said, trying to cut off the conversation.

"Oh of course! Almost forgot to ask, that was the reason I called you. Could you come in two months to the birthday of your father on 19 October?"

"Why is this all arranged so soon?" She asked, cocking an eyebrow. She still stood in front of the Jimmy Choo window.

"Well Elsa, it happened before that you didn't turned up on family parties, weddings and even funerals." Her mother said matter-of-factly, now on a almost irritated tone.

Elsa blushed furiously. That was true... She didn't answered and just stood motionless in the burning hot sun that burned into her skin like ten thousend flames. Gosh, it's so hot.

"_Darling_, you are coming this year right?"

"Ehm.." She thougth. She had no idea when she got an other case. Maybe in two months she was as out of work as now, but maybe she was somewhere at hte other side of the globe.

"Eh, there is a possibility that I have to overlabour, I'll call you." She said, again trying to cut off the conversation with her mother, so she could stop lying.

"Please come, last year you had to work too! We missed you so!" And with 'we' she meant especially Anna, her four years younger baby sister who she loved so much.

"Yes I'll see. Eh mum, I have to go, my boss wants that I head back to work."

"Okay! Bye _Dear_!" Her mother said smiling.

She walked further along the Avenue and 45 minutes later, she bought a new Prada bag, new perfume from Chanel and a new eyeshadow palet from Yves Sain Laurent. Money was no problelm for her; she got payed very well for the succeeded cases she sloved. She still couldn't abandom the thought of that new perfect Jimmy Choo pairs and decided to walk back to the store.

In ten minutes she arrived at the Jimmy Choo store. The doorman opened the perfectly patched transparant glass door that shone in the hot LA sun.

"Welcome, how can I help you?" A woman said with black hair. She probably came from the Middle-East. She looked at the namesign. Jasmine, beautiful name.

"Hai, I saw a cute, actually perfect pair of shoes in the window. It was the pair with the sand colour and the diamonds who covered the heel?" She asked smiling.

"Of course! What is your shoe size?" Jasmine asked, while folding her hands together. Her nails were perfectly varnished into a crimson red colour.

"9." She said.

"Sit down please, I will get them." Jasmine said politely.

Elsa nodded and sat down at a couch. She looked around. It was pretty crowded in the store. Mostly woman were shopping here, with friends. She checked her mobile. No messages.

She sighed. She defenitly needed this perfect pair. They were made for her, nobody else in here. Jasmine walked back with the pair in her hand. Elsa smiled.

Jasmine handed the pair over to her. "Try them on."

Elsa felt the soft leather on the shoe, the diamonds on the heel, the total picture was beautiful.

"They're beautiful isn't it?" Jasmine grinned.

Elsa could only nod, she was amazed by the luxury and flawless shoe in her hands. She carefully kicked out her own high heels- Chanel, and tried them on. She felt like Cinderella, it fit her perfectly. She raised and walked towards a mirror.

Jasmine smiled. "They're beautiful ma'am."

"Call me Elsa. Please." She smiled.

"They're beautiful Elsa."

Elsa smiled. "These are the ones. I take them." Elsa said, while taking off the shoes, and laying them carefully in the box.

"Of course, I will escort you to the cash desk."

Elsa put on her own shoes and followed Jasmine. Jasmine scanned the box. "That's going to be 825 Dollar." Jasmine said.

"Ofcourse." Elsa said. She grabbed her Louis Vuitton bag with the blue and white checkered pattern on it and revealed her matching wallet, also Louis Vuitton.

"O my god! Is that the-"

"Limited edition? Yes." Elsa smiled.

"I'm in love with Louis Vuitton." Jasmine said, while she put the box with the shoes in a bag.

Elsa inserted her creditcard.

"Accepted." Jasmine smiled.

Elsa smiled back, put her creditcard back into her wallet, put it back into her bag. Jasmine handed the bag with her new bought pair over to her.

"Thank you." Elsa smilled.

"You're welcome, have a nice day, Elsa." Jasmine smiled.

Elsa walked out of the store with all her bags in her hands. Even now when the hot sun was shining down on her, and she felt sweaty, she still behaved like a true flawless Beverly Hills lady, walking hip-swinging over the Avenue with her sun glasses on op of her head.

'I'm pretty hungry.' She thought. She found a Subway food store and fifteen minutes later she was eating her sandwich. Anna was in fond with them and when she came in San Francisco, where her sister lived, they always ate sandwiches at the Subway. She sat down at a table, taking a bite out of her sandwich, when she heard her phone vibrating in her bag.

Wihout looking who called she answered it in a rush. "Whallo wit Elswa." She said, still eating.

"Elsa we need you at the ISA in three hours. I see you in my office." She got shocked for a second when she heard who it was. It was North, her boss. She felt she blushed. 'Oh god, why didn't you first checked who called and swallowed her food before answering? You make a good impression on him Elsa really..' A voice in her head said.

She swallowed her food, so she could speak. "I-is there a new case?"

"Yes and it's a big one. If you succed this one, you getting promotion." North said businesslike.

Elsa's heart skipped a beat. She wanted that promotion for already two years. "Of course! I'm coming!" And she hung up the phone. She put her phone away in her bag.

She didn't knew what she could expect from this new case. It could be anything, but she didn't mind. She liked aventure.

When she was done with eating her sandwich, she walked toward her cabrio BMW M3 and crossed home.

* * *

><p>When she arrived at the quarter where she lived, she pressed the bottom that was inserted in her keycars and the automatic fence opened, who gave acces to the expensive and luxurious quarter in Beverly Hills, where she lived in. The quarter was contained with a fence and only residents had the access.<p>

The electric fence opened and soon she arrived at the driveway of her own house. She again pressed some button, the electric fence in front of her home opened and she drove towards her home. She heard how the gravel cracked under the rubber tires of her car. Very soon, you could see her beautiful mansion appearing with the huge swimming pool.

It wasn't that she was at home a lot, she was always gone, solving some case.

She was single, so she bothered no one. And this work demanded so much flexibility from her, it was almost impossible to have a relationship. You always had to lie towards your partner, and were never at home. It was impossible to have a family in this business. Sometimes ISA collegues married, no one had to lie to eachother.

She opened the front door and walked inside. The coolness from the airco hugged her. Her house was perfectly fentilated. The only thing she truly hated about LA was were the hot summers, where you contstantly felt the hot sun that burned you skin, where you always had to wear sunglasses, and were you felt so lazy in from all the heat.

"Home sweet home." She sighed and she plopped down on her couch, letting all her bags fall. She felt the was sweat on her forehead. She couldn't arrive at the ISA and North like this! Maybe it was a good idea to go swimming before heading off to the ISA.

She changed her clothes into her blue bikini and soon she lay in her perfectly cleaned swimming pool, sunbathing on her air mattress, with a cocktail in her hand and her Dior sunglasses on.** (A/N) LOL diva Elsa.**

The good life... The palm trees rocked quietly along on the minimal wind and the sky was azure blue above her. There was not a cloud in the sky. She closed her eyes.

She found it so well to be alone, no husband, no pets, nothing. She was the favorite employee of North, because she was so flexible. Most of her colleagues had a family and could not always stay away from home for months. Elsa was always available in any given time.

She noticed she had to be at the ISA in half an hour and she knew the highways in LA were nothing but all crap. Always, there was some stupid traffic jam.

She changed herself, and pulled her platinum blonde hair into her flawless french braid that never disappointed her. She looked at herself in the mirror. She wore aubergine color pants, sand-colored vest with and a aubergine leather jacket, and sand-colored high heels. She picked up her bag, got into the car and crossed to her work.

* * *

><p>As always she drove right into a traffic jam. The burning 105 Farenheit sun shone down upon her. Having a cabrio is perfect when you drive with your hair in the wind, that just classy, but when you are stuck in a traffic jam for half an hour with all the revving engines around you of other cars, and the burning sun on you, it was <em>hell<em>.

"Great, North is going to kill me if I'm too late." She groaned. She pressed her hand on the claxon, because the car in front of her didn't moved, even though he could drive.

"Bye bye promotion, Elsa." She groaned, while she impatiently drummed with her fingers on the stearing wheel.

She sighed. She wanted music. She grabbed her Louis Vuitton bag and searched in her bag for her Taylor Swift album 1989. She opened the CD box, picked out the CD and inserted into the CD player.

In seconds 'Blank Space.' sounded through her car. Surround boxes made sure the music quality was perfect.

She softly sang/ half mumbleing along with the music. Some drivers who were standing next to her in the traffic jam, turned their head around to hear from which car the music came.

'They don't appreciate it when I trun on the music? Ungrateful creatures..'

Actually she wanted to show her middle finger at them but, Elsa behaved like a real Beverly Hills Lady; She lifted her sunglasses on top of her head and smiled innocent at them, while waving.

She looked up. She saw how a red Ferari cabrio stopped next to hers. The man who was sitting in it had red hair, emerald green eyes, and was pretty mascular.

She snorted and turned her head around, to look at the burning hot pavement in front of her.

'_Love's a game wanna play?' _Taylor Swift sang.

"Nice music you have there Sweetheart." He shouted over the music with a wink.

She moved her head in the direction of the man, with a questioning face.

"Like it to come over to my house?" He asked.

Elsa rolled her eyes.

"Too busy."

The man laughed. "With what?"

"Saving the world." She said while showing her middle finger. The traffic moved and she crossed away.

* * *

><p>Five minutes too late, she arrived at the ISA headquarter that was a huge modern skyscraper. She locked her car, so it made the well-known sound, and walked hips swinging towards the building. She walked to the revolving door, scanned her identity, so the revolving door moved and she walked insde.<p>

"Goodafternoon, Mrs. Winters." The man said behind the desk.

"Goodafternoon Kai." She greeted him. She took the lift to the 50th floor, where's North's office was established.

She was standing in the elevator, refreshed her make up a bit in the mirror, while an elevator tune played thought the cabin.

'Always dress in case you would meet your biggest enemy.'

When she was done with her make-up, the elevator doors opened.

"Perfect timing." She wispered to herself.

She arrived at North's office and she knocked.

"It's me, Elsa." She said.

"Come in." She heard North saying.

Elsa opened the door and stepped inside.

"Ah, Elsa sit down." He said with his Russian accent. Sometimes he mixed up phrases and sentences, but you could still understand him well.

Elsa did as she was asked and sat down on one of the two soft chairs in front of his desk. His desk was buried under all the piles of papers and other things. The only thing was perfectly serviceable, was his huge Apple computer, his proud. Elsa always felt at home here. For five years she got the informstion about her upcoming cases from here. And it was in his office still pretty cozy.-If North likes you.

"Welcome, welcome. You here ofcourse for new case. Before I am explaining what happens, I congratulating you. Previous case in Windy City, Chigaco, solved well by you. Everybody was impressed. That's why I'm giving you harder and more dangerous case." He said, clearly proud of his hard-working employee.

Elsa nodded. Aventure? HA, she sweeped the floor with it.

"Want coffee? Oh no, you always take tea, that's right." North said, while shooking his head. Elsa again nodded.

He pressed some button on his desk in, who was in communication with his staff and spoke. "Toothiana, mint tea. _Now_."

"On the way!" They heard her saying. Toothiana his secetaresse and was super nice. She had black hair and various feathery extensions in all kinds of colors. Sometimes a little quick tempered, but without bad intentions.

North sat down at his officedesk and looked serious. "Okay, now let's get back to business. You going New York to solve new case from the couple Mr and Mrs Smith."** (A/N) Mrs and Mrs Smith are OC's in this story! They are not the people from the movie!**

'New York? So far, so good. " She thought and she nodded.

"They are owners of the largest bank, Federal Reserve Bank at 33 Liberty Street. There is money stolen from the greenhouse and fraud will occur. It is not not an employee who has complied with the rules, this is a hacker. Two probably. "

Elsa raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you ask me for this job? Isn't the police a better option for this?!" She said bold, but sharp.

"The police in New York wants us to solve this. Elsa it's your duty to resolve this case. But not alone."

'Oke, where does this goes to?!" She cocked an eyebrow.

"May I introduce you to Mr. Frost."

Elsa looked up and saw the door opened. A man walked in, with a business suit, silvery hair, striking blue eyes and his posture was very, very good. He couldn't be much older than 27.

Wait, she knew it she had seen him at a staff party three months ago, and they were together in a course, learning how to throw knifes.

He recognized her as can also be seen. "Frost. Jack Frost." He kissed her hand. Elsa smelled the smoke of a heavy aftershave mixed with Bleu de Chanel perfume that hung around him, what a typical man.

"Hai Elsa, it is an honor and a pleasure to work with you. I've heard a lot from you." Elsa looked at him disapprovingly. Trying to be the gentlemen in front of the boss, loser.

He was the flirt and charmer of the ISA. He already had with almost all the woman from the ISA a one-night stand. He worked there for 7 years now. Jack was very appreciated. He always had a direct answer, he had a lot of connections, knew always how to solve cases within the time he actually got from North to solve it, and it happened only a few times that he had failed in his mission.

Jack looked at her, from top to bottom. Elsa cocked an eyebrow at him, not knowing what to think about her flirty collegue.

"Well Jack, sit down please." Jack gave Elsa a quick wink and sat down in a chair next to her. Elsa ignored him and looked with an emotionless face straight forward, to North.

"Well, this is the plan: Elsa this is Jack, you are going to co-operate with him for eight months,"

'_O god, I hate my job.' _She thought.

"You live in one apartment with him."

'_I hate my job now even more._'

"And he is going to be your husband."

'_I'm officially quitting_.'

"Since most of the times when you marry, you take the surname over from your husband, so from now you are Mrs. Frost." North said, while leaning back in his huge chair, and folding his hands.

"Great." She sighed sarcasticly.

Jack snickered. He again gave her a wink. Jeez, did this guy had something in his eye? Ugh.

"You mean that we have to pretend we are 'married'?" Jack said, turning his head towards her while quoting his fingers in the air when he spoke the word 'married'.

"Excactly. This case is serious stuff. The people you are going to deal with suspect everything. You have to pretend like you are a happily married couple."

Elsa sighed softly. No way she was getting 'married' with him. "Uh, North, we don't have any rings." She said matter-of-factly.

North looked at her, questioning.

"Weddingring? You know I am married with the guy?" She clarified businesslike, while snorting. Jack turned his head in her direction, nodding.

"Good idea, buy some in New York." North said, like it was nothing. Jack nodded in response, just like Elsa. The money wasn't a problem for them. Ofcourse they were payed well.

"Jack and Elsa, I want to give you a challenge."

Jack turned his head towards her, and cocked an eyebrow at her. She looked in the corner of her eye at him.

The door opened. Everybody looked up. Toothiana walked in with a tray in her hands with Elsa's mint tea on it. "Hey Elsa!" Toothiana greeted.

Elsa smiled and waved.

"Hey Jack, how are you doing?" She asked, while she put the hot tea in front of Elsa. Elsa nodded thankfully and sipped some.

Jack smiled, while putting on that irresistible everlasting smirk that never abandomed him. "Very good."

"O my god, your teeth are really as white as they say! Just like freshly fallen snow! And you didn't even whiten them!" She said while almost running towards him. Before Jack could react Tooth was already with his fingers in his mouth amazed by-in her opinion, his white teeth.

It seemed like Jack didn't knew if he could react confused or thankful because he got a compliment.

"Thawt's twue thewr're nwot whitened." He mumbled, while Tooth was still with her fingers in his mouth, clearly facinated.

"Tooth! We aren't at the dentist!" North said strict.

Toothiana inmediately stopped, stepped back and quickly layed her hands on her back. "Oh I'm so sorry." She apologized.

"It's alright." Jack said, still a bit confused about what happened.

"I'll go. Succes with the new job." She said quickly and leaved the room. They heard the door closing and within second North wispered. "She was a dentist in training."

"_Was_?" Elsa asked.

"Never mind." North said quick. "Time is money, let's get back to business. About the promised promotion: The one who successfully solves this case, will get it, but remember you are still a team. Hard case, I know, but you know about what I said with 'challenge.' North shrugged entertained.

"And what if we both succeed this case?" Jack asked.

"Then you both together the promotion, but you'll have to share the profits. That means co-operate for ever together and salary is shared. "

Elsa groaned. She didn't wanted to make a competition from all this, but if it really had to, she will fight for this bloody promotion she wanted so bad.

Jack and her looked at eachother in a millisecond, both challenging cocking an eyebrow at eachother. It was clear he also wanted to get this promotion as badly as her, whatever happens. "What happens if you 'lose'?" Jack asked businesslike, crossing nonchalantly his arms.

"Then the other gets the promotion. But remember, your colleagues and a team and will still have to work together."

"Ofcourse." They said both businesslike in unision, but none of them meant what they said she had the idea.

"You immediately go together in training. We're going to see how it is with your qualities when it comes to handle a gun." North said matter-of-factly.

Easy-peasy. Om the ISA academy she beat everyone with shooting, with not even giving some effort.

"Come and get me boys, I'll sweep the floor with you." She said sassy, while smirking. Jack laughed.

"Good, Jack alread heard the whole plan, you leave tomorrow at 10 A.M. from LAX with the ISA private jet to New York."

They both nodded.

"You'll go to the trainingscenter now. I speak to you about a month via Skype." North said folding his hands.

Jack and she nodded, raised and left the room. "Succes." North said.

They walked together in the corridor, towards the modern trainingscenter. Elsa didn't knew what to expect from him. All she had heard about him was that he was good with the ladies, and he never failed in his work.

All that could be heard were the footsteps echoed through the empty corridor. She looked straight forwards with an expressionless face, showing no emotion. She saw in the corner of her eye hat that he stared at her. She slightly rolled with her eyes.

"May I just say you are the perfect combination of sexy and cute?" He said with a sexy smirk from ear to ear.

Elsa stopped walking, turned herself towards him, and with no warning she grabbed him by the collar of his suit. With this kind of men, she made short shrift.

"Listen Mr. Frost, have you been coming here to co-operate with me or to get one-night stand number 200 with some of your collegues?" She hissed, while pointing a finger towards him.

"Woah, woah, calm down sweatheart." He smirked, but she saw by his reaction he didn't expected this move from her. "P-put me down. Please."

Elsa ignored him and looked into these beautiful striking blue eyes, that were so mesmerizing, but yet also mysterious. "I want an answer." She hissed cold wispering, on a warned tone.

"Co-operate." He said smirking, but she really didn't liked the devious sparkle in his eyes.

"Good, because if the last of application applies, you can now pack your bag, I do this thing all by myself and you can that forget your _precious_ promotion." She hissed, making with her fingers a walking gesture, while still holding him with her other hand thightly by the collar his suit.

He wistled. "Personality, I like that." He winked.

Elsa groaned, dropped him, and resumed walking without giving an answer.

They arrived at the trainingscenter. Every door was locked, so no unwanted guests could come in the building. She tapped the code and came inside the huge mdern trainingscentre. It was one of the newest things from the ISA. There were different departments. You had a shooting department, an arrowshooting department, if you go to Asia, you learned how to fight with swords, most of the time Samoeraj, you could practice freerunning, throwing knives and other stuff, all with the most modern techniques.

They weren't alone. Her best friend Hiccup was practicing his shooting skills on a doll and the sound of a shooting gun oechoed through the trainingscentre. He wore a black with brown leather tracksuit, with metal elements, and a red emblem.** (A/N) Just the clothes Hiccup wares in HTTYD 2, but I'm terrible in describing clothes.**

"Hey Hiccup!" Elsa greeted him.

He stopped with shooting, lowered his gun and looked up. "Hey Elsa!" And he resumed shooting.

Elsa and walked further, to the advanced and more modern part of the trainingscentre, where more modern techiniques were used. Jack followed, and didn't said anything. He walked behind her.

Elsa entered a huge simulation cabin, centered in transparent glass.

Elsa walked past the table full with all kinds of weapons. She let her hand glide past all the diferrent guns, she walked and she walked untill she found the perfect one. The typicial police gun, semi automat. She grabbed it, loaded the gun and walked towards a platform. **(A/N) This is not the trainingscenter of that from the Hunger Games, but it's kind of the same especially this upcoming part with holograms who she has to shoot.**

Jack snickered. "Sure you can handle that gun?" He said, while leaning with his back against the wall. He looked at his nails, with again that complacent smirk.

Elsa ignored him and positioned to shoot, by raising the gun. She concentrated herself.

"Shall I enable the computer?" He asked, but it wasn't actually even a question, because he enabled it before she could answer. He tapped on an hologram airscreen and the computer began counting. It would simulate a shooting with hologram people who try to hit her. The lights had gone out and it was almost dark, except for the spot where Elsa stood in on the platform. '_20,19,18' _The computer counted down.

"If you need help, here I am." He said while pointing at him, with a devious smile.

_13, 12, 11_

Elsa groaned, but kept on staring in front of her, still with her gun raised, utterly concentrated.

Where did you learn to shoot?" He asked.

'Could that guy shut his mouth for once?' A voice in her head groaned irritated.

**JACK'S POV:**

"I think you are not even close to the-" _BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG. _The shots oechoed through the hall and Elsa doved and jumped, trying to avoid the holograms and bullets. She doved and her platinum blonde hair doved with her, her blue eyes full of concentration, but also full of rebelness, her cheeks a shade of rouge, _dang_, and she shot like there was no tomorrow.

"Target." He ended smirking, while running through his messy hair. The lights turned on and a hologram with a score board appared in the air.

'Let's see how Blondie shot.'

He looked up. "W-what? How is that possible?" He looked at the scoreboard made out of an air hologram, where Elsa's results were showed. Elsa smirked. 180 out of the 200 points. She only missed two holograms and she shot the rest. If these were real persons they were_ dead_.

He really didn't had to try to mess with her, because she shots you, like real. He underrated her. He thought she was a Beverly Hills woman who could only spell the words _S-H-O-P-P-I-N-G_.

He raised an eyebrow, while looking at her.

She cocked an eyebrow at him in triumph. "So, now it's your turn wonderboy." She said smirking, while she threw the gun towards him. She walked back and leaned with her back against the glass wall with her arms crossed.

He catched it with no effort. He looked at the gun in his hand, and back at her. He loaded the gun.

"Go ahead." She said devious. She enabled the computer. It counted down from 10.

Jack cleared his throat and positioned. He lifted the gun and concentrated himself.

"Or do are you too scared?" She added on a childish tone.

Too scared? Huh, wait untill he sweeped the floor with her. Jack groaned. The first hologram ran towards him, and without thinking he doved to dodge the hologram bullet and shot the hologram, and there were four others.

_BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG_.

He lowered the gun and looked at the air hologram that appeared. He smirked. 190 points out of the 200. Elsa's eyes widened when she saw his score. She crossed her arms and didn't looked that happy.

"Next time better, Sweetheart." He smirked pinching her cheek, while he walked towards the table with all the weapons and layed the gun back in place.

"Sweetheart has a name." She groaned, averting her gaze from him and rubbing her cheek. It was clear madame was upset because he just beat her. So hard.

"Are we jealous?" He smirked devious, while walking towards her. Elsa still leaned against the wall, with her arms crossed. He lifted her chin.

"You really can't remove that everlasting smirk on your face huh?" She said irritated, while averting her head.

"No." He winked.

They looked up. Hiccup walked into the glass cabin. "Hey Elsa, Jack you have a case together?"

"Unfortunately yes." Elsa sighed, now turning her head towards Hiccup.

Jack cocked an eyebrow at her. What the hell was wrong with her? Jeez, someone in here has PMS.

"Yes." He mumbled.

Hiccup didn't noticed the tention between the two. "Cool! Where are you guys going to?" He said enthousiastic, while reloading his gun with bullets.

"New York." Jack shrugged.

"Have you been there once?" Hiccup asked, while he flipped bored the weapon in his hand.

"Enough." He said with a shrug and not really interested. He knew New York better than no on else.

"And you Elsa?" Hiccup asked.

"Twice." She said.

"Jack will help you find the way, he knows New York better than no one else." Hiccup smiled.

Jack winked at her.

"Have you got something in your eye?! She said sharp, while looking deep in his eyes.

"Eh, excuse me?!" He said challenging. Where did this goes to?!

"You keep on winking at me, my friend." She groaned.

"I'm not a friend." He groaned back through gritted teeth.

Elsa rolled with her eyes. This upcoming eight months with this serpent were officially going to be hell. He put his hands in his pockets.

Hiccup raised an eyebrow at the two when he saw the scene in front of him. "Well, success, see you later." Hiccup said. He turned around and walked out of the trainings cabin.

"I have to head home, packing my bags for tomorrow." He said, when Hiccup exited the cabin.

"Me too. Where do we meet?" She asked businesslike.

"Shall I pick you up?" He suggested. He was too good for this world..

"Okay. What time?" She said, looking at her nails.

"The flight departs at 10 A.M, domestic flight, let's say, half past seven?"

She nodded.

"What is your address?" He asked.

"I''ll send you it via Whatsapp, this evening when I'm home. So then we inmediately have eachothers numbers." She said businesslike.

Jack grabbed his wallet and revealed his businesscard. "Call me." He winked, while he handed it over to her.

Elsa rolled with her eyes, but slightly nodded.

"Good, then I see you tomorrow, _Mrs. Frost_." He teased huskily, while walking backwards, snapping with his fingers and then pointing at her.

Elsa ignored him, turned around, walked towards the table to get an other weapon. Jack walked out of the traningcentre, while Elsa resumed improving her gun skills.

When he rode the way back home in his black Porsche Cayenne to his penthouse, he could only think of one thing, while drumming impatiently on his steering wheel.

How was he going to survive these upcoming months?

* * *

><p><strong>So that was chapter 1, what did you think about it? What did you like, hate, what could I improve? Review please! <strong>


	2. Chapter 2 jetlags and quarrels

**O MY (sorry I'm going to curse) FUCKING GOD! 16 review for chapter 1?! AAAAAAARRRHH, guys you make me so happy! Thank you all for your follows, reviews, and favorites, you made my day(s)! Haha. I love you all already. I am you all so thankful for reading it!**

**Song for this chapter: Sugar by Maroon 5. **

**CHAPTER 2: Jetlags, quarrles and other stuff**

* * *

><p><strong>JACK'S POV:<strong>

He groaned when he heard how his alarm went off the next morning. The noise hurt to his ears. He covered his ears with his pillow, while laying on his stomach.

His hand glided from under the sheets and he searched with his eyes closed for the alarm clock on his bedstand. His hand searched everywhere, trying to find the alarmclock, but constanly miserably missed.

"God damn it, where is my alarmclock?" He cursed. He threw his pillow off his head, to the other empty side of the kingsize bed, and opened his eyes, but he regretted inmediately. His eyes weren't used to the light that came through the split of the curtains. He narrowed his eyes, while holding his hand in front of him, so the light couldn't reach his iris.

He pulled himself up, now supporting himself on his elbows and pressed very irritated the snooze button. He raised and sat down at the edge of his bed. He rubbed his eyes. He didn't slept well. Maybe the cold floor could help him waking him up. And indeed, he finally kind of awoke when he felt the cold floor under his feet.

He looked at his alarmclock. 7:32. A.M. Half past seven... Half past seven?! His eyes widened. He had to pick Elsa up in half an hour, eight o'clock was arranged.

He jumped up, and walked towards his walk-in closet, where everything was perfect ordened. Shoes with shoes, suits with suits, all hanging perfectly on a clothes hanger, and pants with pants, etc. When he buyed his luxurious apartment, he arranged something with the achitect, so he got a walk-in closet, and he he was, standing his dream closet.

He looked in the mirror that hung at the end of the closet. He only wore sweatpants, so he felt a cold air flow. He ran through his messy hair, and looked at his abs. Yes, he looked good, but no time for playing princess now, he had to get as fast as he could in the car.

He grabbed a blouse, and his business jacket that was part of his suit and put it on. He tied in stress his tie in front of the mirror. He groaned irritated, while he threw his tie across the closet. This was he fifth time he tried to tie his tie. He really wasn't awake. After seven times, he managed to tie it well.

He walked to another drawer, where all his pants lay in, but there were no pants to be found. He ran worried through his hair, thinking where his pants were, while sighing. Then he knew it. He he had already packed all his pants... All except for one. But he had to iron it, it was full with creases.

He ran, half dressed to the ironing table, searched for his pants and began frantically ironing it. After that was done, he put them on- still warm, and walked quickly to the kitchen to have breakfast.

He lived in a penthouse, so he had a beautiful view to enjoy every morning as he walked into his luxury kitchen, because there was a huge glass wand. He opened the cupboards to take stock of the amount of food he had. Hij groaned. _Great_, the cupboards were empty. He forgot to go grocery shopping yesterday, but ofcourse he couldn't because he had the appointment at the ISA. And, he almost never was at home, and never knew when he got a new case, so he always only bought food for a few days.

He walked to his huge double doors fridge, begging that there was something in there. 'Love is an open door.' He always said to his beloved fridge. He opened the fridge. He sighed when he saw nothing but lettuce.

"Why does this always has to happen to me on these moments?!" He sighed, while jerking the fridge door, so it closed. He walked to the fruit bowl the was situated on the marble counter and grabbed quickly an apple from it.

'Apple for breakfast, wow Jack, really classy.' A voice in his head scoffed. Hij walked with the apple in his hands to the corridor where his suitcase was standing, and his computerbag, grabbed his coat from the coatstand, and his suitcase, plus computerbag, closed the apartment door, took the lift and he walked as fast as he could towards his car.

It was July in LA, so it was as always in the state bloody hot, but he was going to stay for sure untill new year in New York when it was winter, so he defenitly needed a coat.

His loyal, never disappointing black Porsche Cayenne was standing outisde the apartment, waiting for him. Even now, when he was in a rush, he walked like a real gentlemen. He pressed the botton on his carkeys, so the car made the well-known noise, threw his suitcase, plus computerbag in the trunk and closed it with a bang.

He walked to the driversside of the car, opened the door and stepped in the car. He turned the key in the ignitiono, marched and drove away, towards Elsa's villa in Beverly Hills. She Whatsapped him her address yesterday. He hoped on having a conversation with her, but they didn't said anything after she Whatsapped him. He grabbed a CD from the drawer that was in front of the other side of the car, inserted into the CD player and very soon 'Sugar' from Maroon 5 sounded through the car.

* * *

><p>After half an hour driving, and mumbeling along the good music, he arrived at the luxurious quarter. Elsa was already standing outside, waiting for him with her white with blue checkered Louis Vuitton suitcase and matching purse.<p>

'Ofcrouse. Why not...' He thought, while sighing.

When he drove opun the gravel path, Elsa began to point to her watch, while ticking on it with an irritated expresion.

"What?! I'm on time!" He groaned, while looking challenging at her and throwing his hands in the air. He heard how the gravel crackled under his rubber tires. He stopped, turned off the car, stepped outside the car and jerked the door, so it closed.

"You're late." She said disapprovingly, while crossing her arms. She wore a blue ruffled dress, and her hair was in an updo.

"Excuse me?" He said, while leaning with his back against the car, with also his arms crossed.

"You should've been here at half past seven!" She said, rasing her voice, while throwing her hands in the air.

'Seriously? Oh shit, looked wrong at Whatsapp.'

He ran through his hair. "Yes, I was having eh, trouble." He said quickly, while he leaned with his side against the car, and his car keys in his hand, that leaned on the roof of the car. He tried to put on his most irrisistible, everlasting, charming, _most gentlemen_ smirk ever, but Elsa didn't thawed, no she shot a cold glare at him.

"By looking at the wrong time when you had to pick me up? Bad habits for a secret agent." She snorted disapprovingly, while lifting her chin.

Jack rolled with his eyes. Okay maybe she was right, but these things never happened to him... Okay...almost never...

He walked towards her suitcase, he snapped the suitcase handle angrily and threw the bag up with his knee, so he could catch it with his hands. Jeez, how heavy was this thing? Did she put bricks in it?

"This is a designersbag, not a ball you can kick, calm down okay?" She said, while gasping in outrage, because he terrorized her 'babies'. Sigh.

Hij stopped, put the suitcase down and looked up. "But ofcourse your Highness, I won't happen again madame your Highness." He scoffed sarcastic, with a British accent, while smiling fake at her. She wants special treatment for her precious 'designersbag?' Oh, then she can get it.

He picked the bag extremely calm and governed up, and layed it very slowly, with all the gentleness he known in the trunk, never averting his challenging gaze from Mrs Frost. He cocked an eyebrow at her, while Elsa rolled her eyes.

He stepped in the car on the driversside. He sighed irritated when Elsa kept on staying where she stood. Motionless. He pressed the window button, so it lowered. He leaned to her side and spoke.

"Can't you open the door by yourself? Oh no wait, princesses don't do that." He scoffed, grinning. He leaned even more to her side, and opened the door. He turned the key in the ignitiono.

Elsa rolled with her eyes and stepped in the car next to him. He marched backwards in a high pace, turned left, still driving backwars like a master, marched hard and drove away with squeaky wheels. He smirked, while he drove at a high speed through the quarter.

"I almost got a heartattack." She said while turning her head towards him, and laying her hand on her chest.

"We are late right? I thought, let's drive so fast we overhaul the time?" He smiled, while looking at the pavement in front of him. The thought suited him.

"That is scientificly impossible Frost." She said matter of factly.

"Everything is impossible if you think it is." He said on a serious tone. Elsa didn't reacted, she just stared at the pavement in front of her, with her arms crossed and her bag on her lap.

He cleared his throat to start talking about an ohter subject. "So, are we flying with the private jet from the ISA?"

"Yes, as always." She said businesslike. Elsa flipped the flap with the mirror in it above her open, grabbed her bag, revealed her lipstick and touched up her make-up, giving him no attention anymore. Subject closed...

He actually never talked with her about personal life. "So, how's going in bedroom department?" He grinned, while marcheing. They reached the boarder of the quarter where Elsa lived. The automatic fence opened and he marched again.

"Excuse me?" She said, while she tucked her lipstick away on her bag and roughly moving her head in his direction.

"You know, men." He winked.

"If you think I'm the person for one-night stands then sorry, I have to disappoint you." She said, while cocking an eyebrow at him. He laughed, while smirking.

"Can men also think about other things?" She sighed irritated.

"Oh yeah."

"Like?" She raised an eyebrow, looking at the pavement in front of her.

"The beautiful woman they are allowed to work eigth months with." He winked. "BTW, do you dye your hair platinum blonde?" He said mischievous.

Elsa rolled with her eyes.

* * *

><p>After flying for six hours high in the sky, they sat in the yellow cap for already for fourthy minutes, driving to their apartment and they were both tired, had a jetlag and felt miserable from the long end exhausting trip.<p>

It was pretty silent, he didn't said anything, Elsa didn't said anything the taxi driver didn't said that much, what surprised him, because most of the times taxi drivers in NY were always in for a talk. The only thing that could been heard was the sound of the roaring engine, and the traffic that passed them.

The golden sun hung low, so it was hard to see something when you looked at the pavement, and it was bloody hot.

"Is this New York? Where is that whole 'skyline'?" Elsa sighed, while looking out of the window. They drove through Brooklyn, and they were at Fort Green Park, close to the Hudson River, who gave you tye sight of the famous skyline. So far, there was nothing to be seen, but the most normal downtown Brooklyn quarters, and they were in a huge traffic jam, what wasn't unusual, because it was half past five, so people were heading home from work.

** (A/N) What Elsa just said, was exactly what I said when I arrived in NY. This whole taxi ride is based on my own personal experience XD I had to sit for eighthy minutes in a yellow cap, it was bloody hot, the sun hung low, and I didn't understood this was 'NY' because I expected a skyline, and I was for already fourty minutes looking bored out of my window, but then my thoughts inmediately changed when I saw the famous skyline O_o, dang I will never forget that moment in my life...**

"Wait untill you see it." He groaned back. "And BTW, I thought you've been in New York twice?" He shot grumpy at her, while his elbow rested on the window, and looking bored out of the window, looking to the endless traffic jam. He was tired, had a jetlag, and he wasn't eagering to spend eight months with her.

"Yes, but both cases were not in Manhattan. One was in downtown Brooklyn, and the other one in Queens." She said yawning, still looking out of the window, not looking at him. Both weren't looking at eachother, they both stared with a blank expression out of the window, waiting to be released from this dull drive.

"And you've never been in Manhattan?! Shame yourself, Elsa." He groaned.

She rolled with her eyes. "Send me back on the first plane to LA, home, because there is nothing true of that whole 'Skyline' thing." She snorted.

"Someone in here is on their period." He sighed wisteling, but he inmediately shut his mouth when he saw the irritated face of _his wife_. He knew she would climb down, when she saw the skyline.

He didn't even thought it, or they drove upon a highway that boardered Hudson River and guess what? The huge imoressive skyscrapers appeared, standing proudly, like loyal guards on the other side of the lake with a beautiful low sunrise on the background. Brooklyn bridge was on the right side, standing there in all it's glory. The sky was all colours, just like the clouds, and this couldn't be a better moment to show _Mrs. Wiseacre _the huge and most beloved skyline of The Unites States of Amercica.

Elsa mouth widened. "O my god." She wispered. "Jack look!" She squaled, while grabbing him by his arm and pulling him roughly in her enthousiasm to the window. "It's real! It's real!" She squaled, while shaking his arms up and down like an idiot, probably scared that he would miss it...

The taxi driver laughed, when he saw 'tourist' number 1000 who was also very excited about the skyline. New Yorkers are not even looking up when they see it for the thousendth time, but tourists are always fun to watch when they saw new things, where other people don't even look up from.

His arms felt limp when she still shook it and he pulled it roughly back. "Elsa, jeez calm back." He hissed, clearly shaming himself for her behaviour.

The taxi driver gave him a wink in the rearview mirror. "Is that your wife?" He asked, looking at the couple in the rearview mirror.

"Eh yes." He said quickly.

"You too are a cute couple, very young I see." The taxi driver said, smiling. Elsa smiled strained back.

'Huh, cute couple, funny, funny. No. Just. Not.' A voice in his head sang. She may he beautiful on the outside, gorgeous actually, but she's a real cat-head from the inside, and the thing that irritated him, was that he didn't knew why.

* * *

><p><strong>ELSA'S POV:<strong>

Forty minutes later, they arrived at their apartment in The Upper East Side. Elsa had the idea she looked like a complete zombie. The time difference was killing her, and she didn't slept on their flight.

When they payed the taxi driver, and grabbed their bags and belongings, they walked towards the door of the apartment building. She saw the reflection of her and Jack in the transparant glass, while walking to it. Weird to see them, walking side by side. She turned her head towards him, but Jack didn't looked back, he just looked with a blank expression forwards, not even giving her a glance in the corner of his eye. He probably was tired too.

Jack opened the glassdoor that leaded to the lobby for her. "Ladies first." He groaned, while redirecting with his hand inside. She put on a fake smile, while grabbing her Louis Vuitton bag and walked inside, with Jack following her.

They entered the lobby. She looked around, jeez it was beautiful in here! Very modern, with marble, and a few crystal chandeliers. She was too tired to react on the luxury in front of her. She was tired and plopped down on one of the comfterble couches in front of her. She saw a few magazines laying on the glass table in front of her and began bored flipping the pages, while Jack walked to the reception to get the key of their apartment.

"Mr. And Mrs. Frost?"

"Yes." She heard Jack saying on the background. She now realized she would be Mrs. Frost for the upcoming eight months. She felt a slight head ache coming up. The whole trip, the jetlag, it was hell.

Jack called her sooner, yet later. She raised and walked into the lift. Jack helped her with her bags. He pressed the button of floor 53.

"Ever co-operated in a case?" She asked businesslike, opening a new conversation topic.

"Twice." He shrugged, while revealing his phone.

'Eh hello?! I'm talking to you and you are revealing your damn phone?!' She thought.

"Did you liked it?" She asked, trying to get some more information out of him.

He gave curt reply. "Woman are always a different than men ofcourse." He snickered. "And you?" He added, finally paying attention to her.

"Me? I always did cases on my own, I don't know otherwise." She said self-employed. The elevator pinged and they walked towards their apartment.

Jack opened the door and they walked together into the apartment. Jack switched the light on.

"My god." Elsa wispered. She looked around. The apartment had a beautiful sight on Central Park and she never saw such a beautiful apartment. She saw in the corner a beautiful kichen with a cooking island, provided with the newest stuff. She looked to the right. She saw a chimney, with above it, a HD tv. In front of the chimney was standing a coffee table made out of glass with a couch in front of it. It was totaly different than her mansion, but actually she loved it. North always gave her the most expensive apartments. She smiled.

"So this is where we are going to live for eight monts." He said.

"Tell me about it." She said, while sighing.

"It's the truth honey." He winked, now grabbing their suitcases.

Elsa rolled with her eyes. She walked through the apartment, looking for a bedroom. In seconds the found it.

She switched the light on. It was a kingsize bed with beautiful blue and brown decorative pillows in all sorts and sizes. There was a window. She looked outside and saw the beautiful skyline of New York. Maybe it wasn't a torture to live here for eight months.

Elsa put her bag on the kingsize bag. Jack walked into the bedroom, and sat down at the end, facing her.

"So, and this is _my_ bed." She said with a fake smile. Bed claimed, _check_.

"_Your_ bed? Sweetheart this is _our_ bed." He said matter-of-factly.

Okay, what the hell was he talking about?! "Eh excuse me?" She asked directly, now laying sassy one hand on her hip.

"Yes, since there is one bed in this apartment, this is our bed." He said, while throwing his suitcase on the bed, now also claiming the bed.

"I'm not going to sleep in one bed with you." She said stubborn, now crossing her arms.

"And why not?" He asked challenging. He walked towards her. She took a step backwards, but he inmediately took one step forward. He was standing very close upon her.

"M-matter of principle." She said quickly. He was at five centimeters of her face.

"And what does that 'matter of principle' mean?" He asked, while he cocked an eyebrow at her.

"I don't sleep with men who I don't know." She said bold but also arrogant at the same time, now lifting proud her chin.

"Saint." He sighed. He turned around and walked to the other side of the bed.

_No way_ she was going to sleep with him in one bed. "You can sleep on the couch." She said, crossing her arms. slaapt maar op de bank."

He looked up and said huskily. "I see you're dominant in bedroom department. I like that." While adding a wink.

Elsa grabbed her pillow and threw it at him. Jack was already unpacking, but he didn't even looked up, and he catched it with now effort. Jeez, that guy had reflexes. She groaned.

"I'm not going to back off, I sleep in this bed if you want to or not Elsa." He said, looking up, while looking deep in her eyes.

Elsa averted her gaze and didn't moved.

"I mean it Elsa."

She ignored him. She grabbed her suitcase, zipped it open and began unpacking it.

Jack put his computerbag on his suitcase, zipped it open and revealed his Macbook. It was the newest model, and was damn expensive. He genlty picked it up, walked to the desk in the corner of the bedroom, and layed it on.

He probably saw her looking, and he winked at her. AGAIN. She didn't knew what to do, so she could show her annoyence, so she just rolled with her eyes, hoping he would finally get the signal. Jack walked back to the bed and resumed unpacking.

She also resumed unpacking. She picked up her bra's and layed them in the closet. She felt how Jack's gaze stinged in her back, following every move she made and looking at the bra's, but she acted like she didn't saw it. She had the idea she had to give up her whole private life the upcoming eight months.

She groaned. She grabbed a pair of high heels out of her bag, and put them on the ground, perfectly ranked. She grabbed an other pair out of it, an other and other. Pair after pair came out of her bag.

Jack looked up from unpacking, and was-when she saw his face, clearly impressed. "How many high heels can one person have?" He groaned sarcasticly, while slightly shooking his head. He again bended over his suitcase, and resumed unpacking. She looked in his striking blue eyes, full of mischieve

She ignored him, and kept on-_undisturbed_ putting her babies carefully on the floor on a perfect row. She loved them so much. She had the idea she could almost cry out of happyness when she was done and saw them, perfect. That was the only word for it.

Jack unpacked his suits, placed them on the clothes hanger and carefully put them in the closet. And from his side, suit, after suit came out of the suitcase.

"Howmany suits can a person have?" She groaned, immitating him.

He looked up and smirked. "The ladies adore it."

"Why do you have to be such a flirt?" She said irritated, while slamming a dress on the bed in irritation. She was done with his 'gentlemen' behaviour, and this was only _day 1_ out of the _241_...

"And why do _you_ have to be so stubborn and willful?" He snapped back, cocking an eyebrow at her. The two stood across from eachother, Jack on one side of the bed, and Elsa on the other side of the bed.

Elsa stopped with what she was doing, shot a mortifying glare at him and walked out of the bedroom.

"What are you going to do?" He yelled after her.

"Making dinner." She groaned back, giving a short answer. She didn't wanted to have him in her presence. Not now.

* * *

><p>They were having dinner. After realizing there was no food, she did the groceries, made dinner, and now forty-five minutes later, they ate salmon with spinach, and pasta with pesto.<p>

It was silent, and the only thing that could be heard was the sound of cutlery, scraping on the plates. The tention between her and Jack was high, both of them felt it.

"Tastes good." He said, before sipping some of his wine. Elsa looked up. Was that...sarcasm? She clenched her fist around the knife she held in her hand. Her knuckles turned white by the pressure she clenched her fist.

**JACK'S POV:**

Jack looked at her knuckles in the corner of his eye, being aware that she held the knife dangerously in her hands. "That's not for toying babe." He said quickly, making her aware of that she played with fire.

"I had a course throwing knifes and I'm not afraid to change from theory into practice." She groaned through gritted teeth.

**FLASHBACK:**

**(A/N) Here's also some background stuff in and information about the ISA.**

He walked towards the trainingscentre for a course. Every month, everybody got a course, so they could specialize themselves into some particular thing. That could be shooting with guns, archery, samoeraj swordfighting, throwing knifes, freerunning, etc. etc.

This time he chose throwing knifes. He didn't knew when he could use it, and he didn't had something different to choose. He didn't really cared about the whole 'samoeraj' thing, archery wasn't his thing, he was a master at handeling a gun and when he was on the ISA academy, he beat everybody with no effort, and he did freerunning since he was fourteen. That was why he had abs, he always trained.

He chose to just wear a suit, it was just throwing knifes. He arrived at the trainings centre. He punched in the code that opened the glass door on a hologram screen, so the high tech glass door slided away and walked down the hallway.

He walked along the different departments, while making his was to his course. Some courses were already beginning. He saw Merida, his best friend and Robin **(A/N) It's Robin Hood, but in a human form haha** doing archery, he walked further and saw Mulan and Shang practicing on samoeraj, he walked further and saw how Hiccup improved his gun skills in the shootcentre with Astrid in a high tech cabin.

He arrived insdie the knife centre. He looked around, who also signed up for this course, but he didn't saw any familiar faces. Hey there was Elsa, he saw her on a staff party a month ago. **(A/N) Flashback will come but I can't write a flashback in a flashback XD. **

He snickered. I think she can't she even held a knife without hurting herself. She was just a glam Beverly Hills woman on high heels with Dior sunglasses, she couldn't do anything.

There were 6 other collegues, but he didn't knew them. They were working at an other department on the ISA.

"Welcome, welcome, I am Aster and today you are going to learn how to throw," He threw a boomerang. "Knife." He said, while again catching it without even giving a glance. He had to admit it, that guy had skills.

He looked at the man. He was probably more than 6,3 feet high, mascular, and to hear his accent he came from Australia. De ISA was international, so your teachers were too. Even now, as it were graduated from ISA academy where you learned everything to be secret agent, he learned new techniques every day and he got enough training so that he could continue to improve himself.

"Let's start inmediately? Do you see that doll over there?" Jack looked at a doll who was stuffed with straw.

"Watch and learn." Aster said. He walked to the table with a sorts of knifes, picked one, walked back untill he was at about 7 meters away from the doll, positioned himself and in one _SLAM_ he trew the knife. It hitted the doll right in his shoulder.

Everybody looked amused, even Elsa. He didn't knew her that well ofcourse, he only saw her once, but he knew she wasn't quickly impressed.

"It's very important to concentrate yourself. Now, I think we should just practice some. Who want to try?" Aster said matter-of-factly.

Jack raised his hand.

"Good. And your name is?"

"Frost. Jack Frost." He said grinning.

"Good Jack, pick a knife and throw it."

Jack walked towards the table with all sorts of knifes on it. He took a 4 inch knife, walked towards the doll untill he was at a distance from it at like 7 meters, just like Aster and her concentrated himself.

He looked at the doll in front of him. He raised his free arm to navigate to the direction he wanted to throw at and in one second he trew it as hard as he could. The knife was thrown across the room. It hit the doll into his arm.

Jack smirked. Everyone clapped, except for Elsa. He groaned.

"Good for the first time, but you now you can do better." Aster said. Jack rolled with his eyes when Aster was standing towards him with his back.

"Who's next?" He said with his Australian accent.

Elsa raised her hand. Jack grinned. Elsa?! Yeah right. He smirked at her. Elsa glared. Jack walked back towards the table and layed the knife back. Now Elsa walked towards the table and picked a knife.

Jack crossed his arms and watched closely with a smirk from ear to ear.

Elsa positioned herself, raised the knife and navigated with her free arm.

It was silent. Jack raised an eyebrow. Was she going to throw?

"Hey sweetheart, today please." Aster said, impatiently waiting while crossing his arms.

Elsa ignored him. She was concentrating herself.

He tried to interfer himself with it. "If you are too- " _WHAM_. She threw the knife with all the strength in her arm. "Afraid." He ended.

He looked up. What the-?. The 10 centimeter knife hitted the doll in the chest and impaled the doll. If that doll had a heart and was human it would be dead, or seriously or seriously i jured... She hitted it like a pro. Everyone clapped. Jack raised an eyebrow.

**END FLASHBACK.**

"I mean it." He said quickly. So to see, he didn't wanted to get a knife smashed at his direction. Her grip slackened. She calmed herself down.

"Do you ever cook?" She asked, changing subject.

"I'm nearly at home." He said, now looking up.

"But if you are at home?" She asked, now laying her cutlery down on her plate. She was done with eating dinner.

He shrugged. "Well, if I'm at home then I'm at a restaurant with friends, but to answer your question, yes _milady_ I can cook."

Elsa snickered scoffing. "Yes, cook an egg." She said challengeing.

He cocked an eyebrow at her. "No, I make scallops, salmon, tuna, lobster-"

"Buyed in the store ready to go?"

"No, they are boiled. Alive, just like you if you don't shit up with that arrogant behaviour of you." He groaned. He gave her an intently look, before he continued eating. He made short-shrift with cases like her.

"Excuse me?!" She said, clearly insulted.

"Hey, I don't want to have any quarrels, or a feeling of fight who gets that bloody promotion, but if you want war, then you, Elsa Winters or no, FROST, then you can get it." He yelled at her. And with these words he raised, left the dumbfounded Elsa alone, walked to the bedroom and smashed the door with a loud bang.

**ELSA'S POV:**

Elsa sighed. "Jack, wait." She raised and walked to their bedroom. She hesitated if she had to come in when she layed her hand on the doorknob, but then entered the room.

Jack was standing in front of the window, staring outside, to Central Park. He didn't even looked up, or gave her a glance. He said nothing, did nothing, there was only a tense atmosphere between them.

"J-Jack." She walked towards him.

He didn't react. She sighed. "Please. I just don't know how to..." She trailed off. How was she going to survive these eight months? She was silent, and Jack still ignored her. "I... I'm sorry." And she walked back to the kitchen to do the dishes with tears in her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 is done! TADA! Long chapter I know, I like writing long chapters. Sorry for the much Authors Notes... I hoped you enjoyed reading this chapter.<strong>

**next chapter is their first night together and there is going to be so much humor in it XD.**

**REVIEW what you think, did you like the way they interacted this scene? Did you liked the flashback? Did I described things well? Tell me I won't bite! I love you guys! -Xx**


	3. Chapter 3 The first night

**Hello my beautiful reader, Thank you so much for your support, I really appreciate it and I can't thank you enough! **

**Again, read everything please, every thing that's metioned is important, I won't let you read stupid things what does nothing to have with the plot, take as example the news item you'll read in this chapter! **

**ANNOUNCEMENT: Guys, you think this whole case is simple because they just have to solve a stupid case that has to do with money and in the mean time it's Jelsa, but it's much more than that! This plot is so big, and so much plottwists (more than 20!) damn, so please don't think it's just 'this', because you guys don't know so much what's going to happen gèhè. **

**I tried to avoid grammar mistakes, but mention that ENGLISH ISN'T MY MOTHER LANGUAGE! Anyways, ENJOY!**

**CHAPTER 3: The first night.**

* * *

><p><strong>ELSA:<strong>

That evening, Elsa sat down on the couch, watching the news on CNN with her hands wrapped around the cup of tea. A woman with black hair and a bit of a tan skin colour was speaking. She looked under the screen to the name who was revealed under in the screen. Pocahontas Wild.

"_Good evening_." Pocahontas said smiling, while looking in the camera. She wore a sandcoloured ruffled dress, and beautiful deaded ear hangers, that reminded of the Native Americans.

"_The School of American Ballet, one of the best ballet dance academy's situated in New York, are looking for new talent who could join them in a tour, who will we going to be through whole America. Live from New York in front of the School of American Ballet, our reporter, John is here to tell us more about this_." Pocahontas turned herself to the screen, where you could see a live shot, where a handsome man stood with blonde hair and a mircophone in his hands with that well-known red CNN mark on it that covered the microphone, and just like Pocahontas said, he stood in front of the School of American Ballet.

John waited a few seconds before speaking, because the live connection was a bit bad. You could see he listened, and looked at the ground, but then turned his face to the camera and spoke. "_Yes, live from New York here, well there was a rumour that they are not only looking for people who could join them in their tour, if they are going on tour, they will be accepted on the Academy! And not to mention that they will get a full payed scholarship for university!_" John said smiling.

Elsa raised an eyebrow, while sipping some of her tea. So they were looking for young talent who could do some ballet.

"_You mean they are looking for teenagers?_" Pocahontas asked, while she still looked at the screen behind her.

"_Yes, they are looking for teenagers. They are looking for teens from 14 to 18, who have talent. American School of Ballet will be going to a lot of dance schools, who ae also situated in New York, and they will be visiting other dance schools in other States, but it will be mostly New York_." John said.

"_Very good, well on to our next news,_" Pocahontas turned herself again to the camera, and folded her hands.

"_Mrs Cruella Devil, a lady from London has been arrested for stealing one-hundred and one dalmatians, the police is-_"

Elsa turned off the tv, and the screen inmediately turned black. She yawned. Even it was later in New York, she was tired like hell from the whole flight to The Big Apple and all the impressions, like the skyscrapers. It was only half past nine, but she decided to head to bed.

She walked to the bedroom, while she ran through her hair. She entered the master bedroom, by jerking the door open, so it slammed against the opposite wall, but she didn't cared. She actually inmediately wanted to throw her clothes off, and smash herself on the bed and to fall asleep like Sleeping Beauty and sleep for hundred years, but to her surprise, Jack was laying on the bed. Reading. Jack and reading?

She cleared her throat. "Out of the room. Now." She said, while crossing her arms. "And BTW, no shoes on my bed." She said dominant, while pointing to his feet. She still hadn't forget the quarrel between them when they were eating dinner.

Jack looked up from his magazine. "Sorry what?" He asked, while laying the book at his bedstand and stretching himself out.

"I am going to undress myself, and change into my pajamas, so move to the living room." She said dominant.

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Why? Elsa we live the upcoming eight months together! Come on, we trust eachother right?" He said smirking.

It remained silent and an awkward atmosphere was hanging in the air. She cocked an eyebrow at him, while looking at him from head to toe and she cleared her throat.

Jack also cocked an eyebrow at her, while he looked with a blank expression at her. "Auch." He said matter-of-factly, while laying his hand on his chest.

He made another attempt. "We are married." He said with a innocent smile.

Elsa cocked an eyebrow at him with a mortifying glare, making clear she wasn't thinking the same about the situation. She crossed her arms. She stood in front of the end of the bed, while Jack still ley on the bed, with one leg crossed over the other. He looked for a second bored at his nails, making clear he wasn't intimidated by her 'bad girl' behaviour.

It remained silent for a few seconds, untill Mr. Frost opened his mouth to speak. "Come on Elsa! We are not teenagers who are going to yell if a boy sees you changing! What do you want? That I turn around?! How mature." He said irritated.

"No, what I want is that you get out of the room, and only my husband is allowed me like that." She said stubborn.

"I am your husband." He said cheeky, now crossing his arms while he lifted one side of his mouth to reveal a devious smirk.

"Dude no, get out." She said, while walking to the bed and pulling him off the bed, by grabbing him by his wrist.

"Come on Elsie-"

"I'm not an animal in a zoo you can stare impudently at." She groaned through gritted teeth, while pointing a finger at him. "Now, the last time I ask it politely: OUT!" She said, while grabbing his waist and pulling him to the door.

"But Elsa I-"

"Do you want me to pull you to the door while I grab your ear?!" She warned him on a motherly tone. She felt like a mum who had to handle a six-year old who won't listen.

Jack raised very slowly one eyebrow, while looking with an expressionless face at her. "Eh, no thank you." He answered matter-of-factly, but he didn't moved.

Without a warning she grabbed him by his ear, and pulled him to the door.

"Auch, auch, auch, auch, auch, aaaauch." He cringed, while wailing, while Elsa still pulled him to the door with a black expression on her face. Who won't listen, will feel.

She jerked him out of the room, so he stumbled and almost fell, and just when Jack turned around and wanted to walk into the room again, she jerked the door right into his face, and tuned around.

Elsa sighed. She grabbed her Louis Vuitton bag and revealed the weapon she always carried with her and layed it in the drawer of her bedstand.

She moved her hand to her back, to unzip her dress, but she couldn't reach it. She was walking circles around her axis, and again and again. She felt how her wrist hurt from the turns she made with it, trying to unzip it. She groaned. Finally she managed to unzip the dress, so her back was bare, when the door opened and Jack poked his head through the door.

Elsa let out a scream, while she turned the part of her body who was still covered to the door, so he couldn't see her bare back. In a reflex, she clenched the dress against her chest. "JACK!"

"Calm down, you are not even half naked, so sshh, but what I wanted to say was, you shot good in the trainingscentre yesterday." He winked.

'He just comes here to see you when you are changing. That is the reason why he suddenly entered the room.' A voice in her head snorted.

Elsa rolled with her eyes and gestured with her hand, by flipping it and directioning to the door, that he had to get out again.

She changed herself further without being interrupted by Mr. Frost. "Jack! You can come in!" She yelled.

"Are you decent? I mean not naked or something?" He asked, before entering the bedroom.

"No I'm naked." She said sarcasticly.

It remained silent for a few seconds, but he then spoke. "Eh Elsa are you kidding-"

"No! Of course not, and why would I call you than?"

The door opened and Jack walked in. Elsa glided under the covers. They smelled different then her own. Normally, you have that particular scent in your bed, and when you smell it, you know you are home, safe.

Without a warning, Jack unceremoniously threw off the jacket of his suit and threw it to the chair in the corner of the room. He was standing in front of her with still his blouse on. He unbottomed it, so a part of his sixpack was seen.

Elsa's mouth dropped. He has abs, o my god. Her eyes trailed down his abs. She could only stare. Yep, the rumours were true, he defenitly had abs. Astrid told her that he had some serious abs. How does she know? She is one of all the woman from the ISA he had a one-night stand with.

'Elsa! He is undressing himself in front of you! Say something of it!' A voice in her head demanded.

She now realized she was impudently staring at him and his abs the whole time. She could mentally slap herself.

Jack smirked devious. 'Busted.' A voice in her head sang awkwardly.

Elsa inmediately averted her gaze. "I don't have to see this." She said quickly, but she was only saying that to assure herself. She was bluffing like hell, and she felt she blushed.

"I don't think I care, sweetheart." He shrugged, while he now threw of his blouse. She saw in the corner of her eye him, only wearing his trousers. She had to contain herself, not to keep on staring at the sixpack.

Elsa glared at him in the corner of her eye. "Thereby, that you have a problem with that no one is allowed to see you changeing, I don't care if someome sees me like that. Look, I just throw off my pants." He smirked, while he put on some sweatpants. He switched the light off, so only his bedstand light was on. The dim light shone down upon her.

Elsa groaned. She ley down. She felt how he stepped into the bed and ley next to her. She felt tention between them. She hasn't forgot the quarrel between her and Jack this day.

"And woe, if you try to touch me with one finger." She said, making that clear.

"I wouldn't dare _Princess_." He said, while rolling with his eyes. He adjusted the pillow under his head to sleep in a comfterble way.

"Could the bedstand light out please?" She asked.

Jack raised, so he supported himself on his elbows and turned off the light. He then inmediately ley down.

It was silent. Elsa closed her eyes and concentrated herself that she had to go to sleep. Then she raised and supported herself upon her elbows. "Have you turned on the alarmclock?" She asked.

"Yes." He growled.

Elsa ley down again. She felt a cold airflow piercing through the sheets.

She again raised. "Jack, you have more sheets than I."

"Jack groaned and threw all his sheets to her. "Here, we don't want our _Princess _to be cold huh?" He said sarcastic.

Elsa ignored him and closed her eyes again. She couldn't resist it to raise again. "And woe if you touch me with one-"

"YES ELSA!" He snapped irritated at her.

Elsa ley down again, but after one second she inmediately raised again.

"Elsa what?" He mumbled irritated.

"Listen." She said. It was silent. He didn't reacted, or moved, he just ignored her.

"Jack, turn on the bedstandlight please, I like to look into someone's eyes if I talk to someone."

He sighed, raised, and turned on the bedstandlight. As soon as she could see something, she saw a shirtless Jack Frost, who supported himself on his elbows, while he looked with a never averting dead glare at her... If looks could kill, she was dead by now.

"Listen, there are going to be rules in bedroomdepartment."

"There it comes." He groaned with rolling eyes.

Elsa resumed undisturbed. "This here," She pointed to where she ley. "Is _MY _side if the bed, that is where _I_ ley. _THAT_ there," And she pointed to where he ley, "Is _YOUR_ side of the bed, that is were _YOU_ ley."

Jack rolled with his eyes, but Elsa didn't cared and again resumed with a fake smile. "If _YOU_ are laying on _MY_ side of the bed, you have serious problems, understood?" Elsa warned, while pointing a finger at him.

"Yes, and now could you please shut your mouth, go asleep and let me have a good nightrest?!" He shot at her.

Elsa groaned, because he didn't payed attention to what she was saying.

"And this is one of the thousend reasons why I'm not married."

"What?" Elsa asked confused.

"The reason is laying next to me." He groaned, while he looked for a second with a mortifying glare at her, before he turned irritated the light off.

**JACK:**

He was irritating himself so much to Elsa. Couldn't she just shut her mouth for once and go asleep?!

He sighed and closed his eyes. He thought she finally stopped when he felt she raised again.

She began moving, and starting to do things. He felt how she grabbed things and how the bed screeched because she moved so much. What the hell was she doing?!

"Elsa what are you doing?!" He said mad. For the _third_ time that evening he turned on the light. He saw an Elsa, sitting on the bed, legged. She was surrounded by the cushions that first ley on their bed.

She was making a boarder of cushions, like the Berlin Wall so the bed was split up in two. Are you fucking kidding me?! She behaves like a total six year old. He rolled with his eyes, so far into the back of his head, he was sure he could see what was behind him.

"Look, now there is no indistinctness about _YOUR_ side of the bed and_ MY_ side of the bed." She said with a fake smile.

He wasn't even reacting anymore. He groaned, rolled-he hoped, for the last time with his eyes that evening and turned off the light with a heavy sigh.

"Jack?"

"ELSA WHAT?"

"Goodnight." She snickered.

"Goodnight." He mumbled, half groaning back. He turned himself with his back towards her, and he finally managed to fall asleep.

The next morning he awoke by the sunbeam that shone down through the split of the curtain. He groaned and turned around, so he now ley on the other side of his side. He slowly opened his eyes. Somebody was laying next to him, platinum blonde hair, beautiful posture, a little bit of cleavage because she ley on her side... He narrowed his eyes to see who it was.

His eyes widened. Elsa was laying next to him?! O yes, that's true, great. The upcoming eight months he will be waking up with this sight...

He looked at her. He could finally look at her without getting a cold glare from her, so he took his chance. She was sleeping like a rose, laying on her side, her platinum blonde hair, that cascaded in curls that were spreaded over her pillow. She wore a blue nightgown dress with spagetthi straps. She lay there, so peaceful. The sheets came to her hips.

He turned around and looked at the alarm clock. 6:48. The alarmclock went off in about ten minutes, so he could wake up un-disturbed and slowly.

He had to find a plan to get that damn promotion. He thought and thought, but he wasn't able to think of making a plan.

Elsa moved herself in her sleep towards her.

"Sweetheart, you are laying on my side of the bed now." He smirked devious, but Elsa didn't reacted. Of course.

He smiled. He startled. He felt how her hand trailed down his sixpack, but then suddenly grabbed his hand. A shiver ran down his spine from her touch. Her hands were so...soft. He felt an electricity between them. He didn't felt this feeling in a long time.

"Elsa, are you awake?" He wispered, but she didn't reacted.

She mumbled something. "What?" He asked. He moved himself towards her and bended.

"D-dylan." She wispered. **(A/N) You say it as Dailan, NOT Dillen.) **

"Ehm, I'm Jack." He said matter-of-factly.

"D-don't leave me, I didn't wanted to lie." She wispered almost so soft, it was almost in-audible.

How cute! Elsa was talking in her sleep.

"About what?" He wanted to let her talk about her past.

"T-that I'm working for the I-ISA." She wispered. Did she just quit a relationship?

"How was he like?" Jack asked curious.

"Brown hair, brown eyes, perfect body." She sighed, while she wanted to turn around in her sleep, but Jack stopped her by grabbing her shoulders and he pinned her against the matress. Without thinking he sat down on top of her, with one knee on the left side of her waist and one leg on the right side of her waist. He still layed his hands on her shoulder, so he still pinned her against the matress. He bended down, so he could hear her speak.

"Perfect body? Huh, in which way?" He scoffed.

"Abs, just very beautiful and cute." She said. Jack had to conceal himself from laughing out loud. She again layed her hand on his sixpack. Jack cleared awkwardly his throat, but she didn't got the message and again trailed down his sixpack with her hand. He gulped when she came closer and closer to his manhood, so he quickly pulled her hand away. He sighed. Jeez, she has got some balls he had to admit it.

"For how long were you guys had a relationship?" He asked.

"O-one and a half year." She wispered. One and a half?! That relationship was doomed to fail. One and a half year and engaged?!

He realized this was just tóó simple. He thought he had to give her some alcohol so she became a bit looser in talking, but if he only had to ask her some things in her sleep...

"How old is he?"

"29." She answered.

Jack wistled. "3 yeards older than you, that's a no-go, honey" He smirked teasing. He knew it's very normal to have a relationship with someone who is three years older than you when you are mature, but he was just toying with her.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing." He said quickly. He got an idea, he could ask her éverything now, also about private life. A devious grin appeared on his face.

"How was it bedroom department between you two?"

"We were never together. I was always working." She said and she now did manage to turn around on her left side, so he almost fell of the bed. He pushed himself off the matress, and made a turn to the right, and rolled to his side of the bed. He never knew he could use his freerunning courses for dodging a sleeping Elsa.

He crawled towards her, and bowed over her. He rested his head on her shoulder. "Hey, but if you were eh together? How was it?"

"Dylan was.."

"Yes?"

"Good."

Good? Just good? Jesus if that's the word you have to describe your relationship when it comes to bedroom department. He now did understood why that relation failed. No wonder if it was drop-dead boring in the bedroom...

"Why did he broke up?"

"He found out that I lied to him."

"About what?" This became interesting.

"About everything. Work, life why I couldn't be with him, and that I always was absent."

Boring. This wasn't the information he was looking for. He decided to ask further.

"And uh, what do you think about...Jack?"

"Jack? Oh he is-" _TRRIIIINGGGGG_. The alarmclock went off. Elsa's eyes widened and she raised in half panic when the shreeking and yelling sound reached her ears.

Jack didn't knew how fast he had to ley down, close his eyes and pretend like he also startled, but he had the idea it was too late.

"What's the time?" Elsa asked, while she yawned and tretched herself out.

"7 o'clock." He said.

"Where do we have to go?" She said, still a bit sleepy.

"Mr and Mrs Smith. North already made an appointment."

"How late?" She groaned, while she rubbed her eyes with the tip of her index finger and thumb.

"9 o'clock." He answered.

She looked up and gave him a mortifying glare. "And you wake me up at 7?" She shot at him, while she leaned with her back against the wall, while turning her head towards him. She looked for a second to the alarm clock to be sure she saw the time well.

"Yes, because I don't want madame the Princess to be running out of time because she didn't had enough time to put on make-up." He said with a bitter sweet voice.

She sighed, while she sat at the edge of the bed and stretched herself out again.

"Cute how you talk in your sleep." He smirked mischievous.

Elsa's eyes widened and she looked up. "What?"

Jack laughed. "Dylan, Dylan don't leave me!" He said, while immitating her on a dramatic tone, and before he knew it, he bursted out in laughter.

Elsa narrowed her eyes. "This isn't funny, Frost." She groaned.

Jack raised to change himself in his clothes. "I understand why your relationship failed." He said smirking while he threw a shirt over his head.

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "Is it's boring in the bedroom." He added with a wink.

Elsa averted her head. She blushed, how cute. "Was Dylan-"

"Jack shut up!" She snapped at him while she moved her head in his direction.

He now realized that he really had to stop now, because he saw that there were tears in her eyes. He wanted to speak, but inmediately shut his mouth and resumed dressing himself in silence. Maybe he crossed the line...

Okay, so Elsa wasn't metally full recovered from the break up with that Dylan. What she said, was true. He saw her three months ago on the staff party, where he met her first. He heard she was in a relationship, what was pretty extrodinary for a secret agent who worked for the ISA. Combine private life with this job, was kind of impossible.

He walked, lost in thoughts to the kitchen.

**FLASHBACK:**

He was at a staff party for all the ISA agents. He was standing around a bar table with a glass of champagne, talking to Mulan, a good friend.

"Any new cases?" He asked smiling.

"Yes, a case in in New York, a group of men, who call them selfs The Huns, who bring destruction to China town." Mulan said, while she casted her eyes down. Mulan grown up there, so she knew the quarter better than no one else.

"But that's not hard, shoot them in their leg, they fall, store them in shackles, and case closed." Jack smiled with his irrisistible smirk, while he leaned with his elbow on the bar table.

Mulan laughed. "It's a bit more complicated than you think, I'll explain an other time."

Someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around. Astrid was behind him with a smirk.

"Hey Astrid, how's going? I thought you had a case in Denmark and couldn't come?" He asked surprised.

"Not, Hiccup had to take over the case from North, like what? I can do that case all by myself!"

"But Astrid, don't forget to mention, Hiccup is from Denmark, so he knows the country better."

Astrid groaned a bit.

"But are you getting a-" He saw in the corner of his eye a woman who walked past him. He looked up and his eyes widened. What a beautiful appearence walked in front of him! She had platinum blonde hair, blue eyes and my god, her posture. He wistled soft. She was defenitly the most beautiful creature he ever saw.

He now realized his mouth, litterly dropped.

Astrid smiled when she saw his expression, and she turned around to where he was looking. And how awkward; she placed her hand under his chin, and closed his dropped mouth. She gave him a pat on the shoulder.

"That's Elsa, do not bother, she is for one and a half year in a relation with some Dylan, and if I heard the rumours good, he's going to propose her." Astrid said matter of factly.

He couldn't help, but only stare at her. The colour blue she wore, matched her eyes perfectly, and her blue with white checkered Louis Vuitton topped it all.

"Don't mess with her, she has personality, thereby she is North's favorite." Astrid warned wispering. She sipped some of her champagne.

Jack kept on staring at her, but she didn't even gave him a glance. She was busy with talking to Merida. "Is she so good?" He asked, still not averting his gaze from her, while he leaned with his arm on the bar table. You had to deliver good work performance, if you wanted to become North's favorite.

"Believe me, there is no case she doesn't solve." Astrid said, clearly proud of her friend.

He didn't cared about Astrids' threatening message and the fact that she almost was 'engaged'. He couldn't pass up this opportunity. "I'm just going to say 'hi' to someone, I'll be right back." He smirked with the most charming and devious smile he knew. Id she's not going to be flattered by this...

He walked towards her with his champagne glass in his hand.

'Suit, _check_, glass champagne, _check_, Cartiet watch on, _check_, most gentlemen walk, _check_, most charming and sexy smirk ever, _check_.' A voice in his smirked.

She was looking for something in her purse, but she didn't realized Shang walked towards her. Jack still walked towards her, but on a faster pace now.

He saw how Shang collapsed into Elsa. Elsa let out a scream before she lost balance and fell. Jack reacted and in a reflex, he grabbed her quick by her wrist.

"Glad I caught you." He said huskily with a gentlemen, with in his other hand his champagne glass.

Elsa looked suspicious and raised an eyebrow. She clearly didn't expected to be catched by someone, and she also clearly didn't expected him. By her reaction it wasn't hard to see that she didn't knew him.

"What's your name beauty?" He said huskily, while one corner of his mouth lifted, to make a irrisistible smirk.

Elsa pulled away from him, straightened her back, and lifted proud her chin. Oh, he already liked her. And Astrid was damn right, she has personality.

"Elsa. Elsa Winters." She said with a blank expression, while looking straight into his eyes. Dang, her eyes... Bluer than a blue lagune, and sparkling like a deep blue sapphire. He could already drown in her eyes.

"And tell me, did it hurt when you fell out of heaven?" He said, while winking at her.

Elsa rolled her eyes and walked away.

"See you later, princess." He smiled, while waving.

**END FLASHBACK.**

Yes indeed, see you later... Now he was so eight months stucked with this serpent. Okay, a beautiful serpent he had to admit it but still...

* * *

><p><strong>S<strong>**o, here was chapter 3! Maybe you guys think this is a 'filler chapter', but it's not haha! Next chapter they are going to get on their case, and then the real fun begins gèhè. Review, did you liked the part where Elsa grabbed Jack by his ear? Did you liked how they interacted? See you untill the next chapter! -Xx**


	4. Chapter 4 The appointment

**Hey eveybody! Thank you for your reviews, favorites and of course follows! **

**A** **lot will happen in this chapter and if you didn't read things well or skip parts, then I can tell you, this story will be hard to follow in the future haha! This isn't your daily Jelsa fanfiction where you can just skip parts, because if you do in this one, I wish you good luck with reading the following chapters PLEASE READ: Especially don't skip parts on the Mr and Mrs Smith and Victoria (you get to know her in this chapter) scenes!**

**There was a question and a guest wanted to know from which county I am. I'm from the Netherlands! **

**Mr and Mrs Frost are OC's just like Victoria. I'll put the link of Victoria on my profile, because you can't copy and paste here haha!**

**Sooo, ENJOY!**

**CHAPTER 4: the appointment.**

* * *

><p><strong>ELSA:<strong>

They were sitting in the car to Mr and Mrs Smith for their appointment. Jack rent a car this morning when they had breakfast and they had enough time to pick it up, otherwise they also could've just take the Subway.

"Do you have the list with all the questions?" She asked, while she searched for her mobile, in her Louis Vuitton bag who rested on her lap.

"Yes, I have it." Jack answered, as he drove. He didn't gave her a glance, he was too busy with the traffic in front of him.

Jack pressed irritated his hand on the claxon. "Damn it these yellow caps." He groaned.

"How is that possible? I didn't saw that you made it?" She asked, while raising suspicious an eyebrow.

"Did you know on the private jet when we flew to JFK, and that I was typing things down on my Macbook, that was that list." He smirked, while pressed the down the direction handle that was situated at the side of the steer, what inmediately began with beeping, so he gave the sign he turned left.

Elsa didn't answered, and inmediately turned stubborn her head to the right, to look out of her window. If she didn't payed attention to her case now, Jack would get her _precious_ promotion..

Jack braked, because the traffic light jumped on red, and they stopped next to the Chanel store. Elsa's eyes widened when she saw it, the most beautiful dress in the world! It was dark blue with all kinds of sapphires and little Swarovski diamonds on it. She gasped, and placed her hand on the glass.

"Jack could we go here after we are done with the appointment of Mr and Mrs Frost?" She asked, still trying not to faint.

"No Elsa, we have better things to do." He groaned, while he marched because the trafficlight jumped on green.

"But Jack! Argh, why are you telling me what to do?" She said irritated.

He moved his head in her direction. "Are you fucking kidding me?! You_ ASK_ if we can after going to Mr and Mrs Frost to the Chanel store, my answer is _no_, and you are truly behaving yourself like a six-year old who doesn't get what she wants, you know that huh?!" He shot at her.

Elsa narrowed her eyes. A silence araised between the two persons, and the only thing that was been heard was the roaring engine. Jack cocked an eyebrow at her, and turned his head back to the pavement.

He turned right and parked the car. Jack layed his arm over Elsa's seat, looked backwards, reversed like a master, while turning to parallel parking.

The integrated rearview camera beeped glaringly. Jack was at not even an inch removed from the car behind them. He groaned, again switched the coupling, and drove forwards, but he then inmdediately drove backwards again, so the rearview camera contstantly switched from beeping volume and pace. Jack smirked.

"Jack! Stop with playing and behaving like a child and park that bloody car." She said irritated through gritted teeth, while she crossed her arms.

"This is fun." He said with a devious grin. Elsa could only roll with her eyes. She didn't even tried to start another quarrel again, because it wasn't helping at all. Jack was too dominant, and he knew that. He knew exactly how to use his treats.

They stepped out of the car, where the apartment of Mr and Mrs Smith was situated. Elsa put her Dior glasses on, when she looked up how high the building in front was. The summer sun shone down upon them. Elsa was standing still, still admireing the height of the building, when Jack grabbed her wrist and just pulled her with him. "Come on." He groaned dominant Elsa almost stumbled, by the sudden strength that pulled her away.

She groaned, overhauled him and walked next to him. Jack grabbed her hand. She looked questionly up at him and raised an eyebrow, but Jack walked further on with a blank expression and just stared forward with that well-known poker face. She now knew why he grabbed her hand. They were married...

"Act the whole thing along." He wispered in her ear, before he opened the double glass door, so they entered building and came into the luxurious lobby with a reception situated in it.

She sighed silently. "Yes _dear_."

"Good. _Sweetheart_" He said back through gritted teeth and with the last word she almost gagged with by how he said it, now with a fake smile, so everybody wouldn't notice the two. For the people who didn't knew what happened behind the front door of Jack and Elsa, they were just people who visited Mr and Mrs Frost, not secret agents at all, no they were a happily married couple. Right?

Elsa wanted to address the woman behind the white marble reception bar, but Jack stopped her, by placing in a subtle way his arm in front of her. She stared forward with narrowed eyes, but actually she wanted to bitchclap him.

Jack cleared his throat and the woman looked up from typing things on the computer. She had brown hair pulled up into a bun, had hazel eyes, wore a black dress, and was probably something like 23.

Elsa saw the woman had all Jack's attention, and Jack revealed his irrisistible smirk and winked at her. Her husband was just flirting with an other woman! He wanted she acted the whole thing with him?! Okay! Elsa raised an eyebrow at him. Jack looked up at her and made a quick glare that said 'what?!' Elsa shooked softly her head in a way of 'never mind' while rolling with her eyes.

"Yes?" She asked with a smile.

Jack came back to present and cleared his throat again. "Eh, Mr. and Mrs. Frost, we have an appointment with Mr and Mrs Smith?" He said businesslike, while he leaned with his arm on the high marble reception desk.

The woman looked at the two, with an incisively gaze. Elsa smiled strained while she took Jack's hand and squeezed it a bit. She knew he felt her tention that maybe the woman wouldn't believe them.

The tention lifted off her shoulders when the the suspicion from the receptionist replaced for a smile. "Take the lift to the 32st floor, there you will find their apartment, number 82." Apartment 82 on the 32 floor? This had to be huge and expensive apartments.

Jack nodded and they walked the lift in. Soon they felt how they were lifted into the air. Elsa looked at herself in the mirror. The woman that stared back in her reflection was tired, had a jetlag, and was asking herself how she could ever survive these upcoming months with her dominant _husband_.

She wore a dark blue dress, her little matching Louis Vuitton purse, a blue sapphire necklace, and also matching earrings. She looked at her hair. It was pulled in a high bun, but she wanted something different, so she loosened her hair. Her soft platinum blonde hair fell down, and she saw how it down cascaded in curls. She seperated her hair in three and began to braid it dilligently.

She saw how Jack stared intentively at her in the mirror, but she acted like she didn't saw it. When she was done, they heard the well-known _ping_.

Before walking out of the lift, she looked quickly at herself in the mirror.

"You look good." Jack groaned, rolling his eyes, while he grabbed her hand and pulled her with him.

"Really?" She asked insecure. They walked down the corridor.

"Why do woman always have to hear twice if they look good?" He groaned, while he now dominant snaked his hand around her waist. He was in her personal space and she hated it.

"But, I mean it..." She asked shyly. Maybe the braid didn't looked good, or stupid or-.

"You are beautiful, _darling_." He said with almost sarcasm. The grip around her waist increased, and he pulled her to him, so her hip touched his. She smelled the scent of his pervasive aftershave mixed with his Bleu de Chanel perfume who always hung around him. They arrived at the apartment door of Mr and Mrs Smith.

"Jack! Don't act like you are my husband, cause you are not. I mean, don't I look weird or-"

"Elsa stop it. You are gorgeous okay? Is that enough to make you stop talking? I'm gettting a headache of it." He said, while he knocked on the door.

It opened by a woman, who was about 45 years old with brown hair what was a bit curly. "Hello! Come in." She offered, while taking a step backwards, so Elsa and Jack could get in.

"Of course." Jack said, and they stepped inside.

"I'm Mrs. Smith and I'm the wife of Mr. Smith and we're the owners of the bank." Mrs Smith said, while they shook hands.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Jack Frost and this is Elsa Frost, my wife." He said.

Elsa blushed. He still tightened the grip on her waist, making clear she had to act the whole thing along. It irritated her, she knew he was her husband, that she had to act, etc.

"Come, walk with me to the livingroom. You two look are a cute couple. How many years are you married?" Mrs Smith asked, while they walked into the modern living room, by sliding the white wooden with glass ensuite doors to the side. The livingroom had a view upon Central Park, because there was a glass wand, there was a huge zebra skin laying on the ground as an aras under the glass coffee table, who stood in front of the white fire place.

Jack looked at Elsa for help. There fell an awkward silence and Elsa felt she had to say something, and quickly. "We are married for actually just two weeks." She lied with a blank expression.

When Mrs Smith turned her back to her and Jack to pick up a tray with empty coffee cups on it, Jack wispered in her ear. "What an excitement." He scoffed. Elsa had no time to react because Mrs Smith again turned herself to them.

"Oh how nice!, so you are just coming from your honeymoon?" She asked.

Jack nodded. Elsa leaned with her head on his shoulder, while they held hands. He squeezed her hand lightly.

"Where did you guys go?"

"Carribbean." She said quick, while looking at Jack, to make sure he heard it and that he wouldn't misspeak and then suddenly said they went to Hawaii of something. Jack quickly nodded.

"How romantic!" Mrs Smith smiled, while looking at the couple.

Elsa nodded a bit, and Jack too.

"I'm so happy with her. She is my everything, my love, my princess." He said while kissing her on her forehead. Elsa acted the whole thing along and smiled.

"I love you." She said with a smile. She layed her arms in his neck and looked deep in his striking blue eyes.

"I love you more." He said huskily, while also looking at her.

"Impossible." She said, while she ran through his messy hair and played around with it. She changed the parting in his hair, which she knew he hated. His hair was so cute now. It was even more messy now. She could see him glaring behind his fake acted smile.

"I love you the most." He said dominant, while giving her quickly a deadglare that she had to stop with playing princess with him.

Elsa smirked devious while she quickly tapped him with her finger on his nose and giggled. She felt how his hand, who layed on her back and slided down to her butt. Elsa looked up and gave him a mortifying glare and inmediately stopped with teasing him. Luckily it worked, because Jack removed his hand.

Jack subtlely fixed his hair by running through his hair and shaking softly his head for once to the right, so it again got back into his old parting.

The ensuite doors slided open again and Elsa looked up, just like Jack. "Hello!" A man was standing in front of them. He had brown hair, but there were strands of grey in, because he was probably about 45 years old, had deep blue eyes, and a few wrinkles were seen. That was a typical thing about men, if they got white hair it mostly suited them and made them even more attractive, but if woman got white hair and got even one wrinkle it made them look old with a creeping transition on the way.

Wait, was she saying that Jack was highly attractive now? Damn, she had to admit it, he was handsome- and he knew it for gods sake, always wore that irritsistible smirk that never faded, he had those devious, mischievous, that playful sparkle in his eyes, had the most direct and, yes she had to admit it funny answers and could get every woman he wanted.

But that was the problem. Was there something behind Jack and that one-night stand behaviour?

Jack sat down on the couch while he placed his computer bag on his lap, who he She got back to present. "I'm Mr. Smith." Mr Smith said while they shook hands.

"Elsa Win-Frost." She correctioned herself. She felt how Jack's glare stinging in her back. She felt how her cheeks burned, because she was furiously blushing. "Elsa _Frost_." She said again, but she now layed the emphasize on _Frost_. She casted her eyes down, hoping Mr and Mrs Smith wouldn't notice how she misspoke herself.

"Nice to meet you Mr, Mrs. Frost." Mr Smith said with a smile. "I heard you are a private detective?" Ofcourse they weren't, but she and Jack just played the whole thing along.

"Yes." Jack said quicly, while he raised. He shook hands with Mr Smith.

"Do you want something to drink?" Mrs. Smith asked while she placed her hands together in front of her.

Elsa nodded, while she sat down on the couch, next to Jack who in the meantime again sat down at the couch. "Tea for me please."

"Ofcourse, and does your husband also want something to drink?"

"Yes, a cuppuchino please." Jack said businesslike.

"Of course." And she walked towards the kitchen.

"So, what happend excectly?" Jack asked, going back to business. He picked his Macbook out of his dark brown leather computer bag, opened it and began taking notes.

"Well, we are -as you know the owners of the bank, and everything went well, untill like a month ago money disappeared."

"How many?" Jack asked directly, looking up from his screen. There fell a silence, and Mr Smith cocked an eyebrow at Jack, surprised by the direct question that came out of nowhere. Mr Smith cleared his throat.

"6.900.000" He said on a serious tone. Elsa raised an eyebrow. That. Was. A. Lot. In the meantime Jack was busy, typing everything down. "First we obviously thinking it was one of our employees, but it wasn't. No employee knows our code from the bank account, neither knows where the safe is."

Mrs. Smith came back with tea and coffee on a tray to serve the tea for Elsa and the coffee for Jack. "Thank you." Elsa said polite.

Jack nodded quick, in response as a 'thank you'. He sipped some, alyed it back on the saucer who ley on the coffee table and then spoke. "Wait, did the money diappear from your private bankaccount, like private money, or are we talking about the money from your business?" Jack asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Both." Mr and Mrs Smith answered in unison while looking at eachother. Jack cocked an eyebrow at the screen, while making notes.

Elsa now realized Jack was the one who was talking the whole time and that she didn't asked anything the whole time. "Do you write down your passwords on paper or on your computer?"

"Yes, on paper." Mr. Smith asnwerd.

"Where do you keep it?" She asked directly, while looking deep in Mr Smiths' eyes.

Mr Smith averted his gaze, was silent for a moment but then spoke. "In the safe."

"Can I see it?" Mr Smith hesitated, but then raised.

"Follow me." Elsa walked with them, while Jack kept on making notes and talked to Mrs Smith.

They walked towards a painting that hung in the corridor. Mr. Smith gave it a quick spin, and it slided sidewards, so now you could see a safe, who was immured in the wall. How brilliant! He opened it, by typing in a code and took a small paper out of it.

"Don't worry about your private information, you can trust us. Do you ever remove it from the safe?" Elsa asked, while she leaned with her back against the wall and crossing her arms.

"No. Never, sometimes I look on it because I forgot the password, but I swear it don't forget to put it back." Mr Smith assured.

"So you never 'accidently' let it ley on your desk?"

"No, not that I know. I can't remember one time that I forgot to put it back."

"Who also knows more about the safe?" Elsa asked. She wanted to know everyhting.

"My wife, Kathrine, daughter, Victoria, and a very close business partner." Mr Smith shrugged.

"Can I have his name?" She asked, now lifting her chin and cocking an eyebrow at Mr Smith, while revealing a devious sparkle in her eyes.

"Why? I'm sure I can trust him."

"Sir, we have to know who steels from your private and bussiness bank account. This is serious business."

"Okay. So the man who knows about the bank account is,"

"Yes." Elsa said.

"His name is Hans Westerguard."

There fell a silence. "Hans Westerguard huh? I know enough." She mumbled, turned around and walked towards Jack, who was still making notes and talking to Mrs Smith.

"Jack, could I talk to you please?" She asked sober, while making a gesture with her finger that he had to follow her.

"Ofcourse darling." He said.

Elsa rolled in her thought with her eyes. She grabbed his wrist and leaded him to the corridor. She closed the door to the livingroom and kitchen. She grabbed Jack's shoulders and pressed him against the wall. She was standing very close upon him, but she had more important things to think about now.

"Listen, the close business friend or Mr and Mrs Smith, his name is Hans Westerguard."

"So?" Jack shrugged. He rolled his eyes. "Woman are so vague." He mumbled.

"The ISA is looking for this guy for years! He had been suspected from a murder three years ago, betrayal for ever actually, he was a suspected in a case two years ago with hacking a bank account. You can't mess with this guy Jack!"

"On the way how you speak about him, looks like you know this guy." Jack said, raising an eyebrow.

Elsa sighed. "He worked for the ISA."

"What?!" Jack almost yelled. Elsa layed her index finger on his lips, so 'ssh' him.

Well, not actually worked, but he was on the ISA academy, I knew him vaguely, heard stories about him, that he was the favorite of North before I worked for him, that he had a wife a-"

"Elsa get to you point."

"All that was years ago! I can't remember his face, nothing. I was too busy with other things, like getting my job on the ISA and finishing the academy."

"Okay, so you are telling me, we are dealing with a guy who actually was pretended to be an ISA agent, but now is a full criminal?" Jack said in disbelieve.

Elsa nodded, while casting her eyes down.

"This is dangerous. He knows everything about the ISA... How long did he studied on the ISA academy?"

"He finished it, and was just an agent like me and you, for five years." Elsa said. She only heard good stories about him, that he was righteously, good and that everybody liked him, but then suddenly he quitted without giving a reason and became soulless, cold and one of the most wanted people the ISA wanted to arrest. She couldn't understand a person could go so suddenly from good to bad, and no one knowing why.

"Shit, so he knows how to handle a weapon and stuff... O shit. North isn't going to like this, I swear." Jack ran worried through his hair.

"I know. Who's going to tell him?" Elsa sighed, while she met Jack's worried eyes.

"I will speak with him." Jack mumbled. A cold and tensed atmosphere araised between the two.

The door opened amd mr. Smith walked in.

Elsa quickly cleared her throat, to start a new subject. "Okay, I think we're done here. We can go back to our apartment I think." Elsa said.

"_Sweetheart_, I haven't finished my notes yet." Jack said, while he cupped the back of her head and gave her a gentle kiss on her forehead.

'Stop acting.' Elsa thought.

"Of course, how stupid of me." She said with a forced smile

"I'll finish my notes and then we return to our apartment." Jack said. Mr. Smith nodded. They all walked to the livingroom.

Jack sat down and finshed his notes, while Elsa walked to the kitchen, to talk to Mrs Smith.

"Do you have any kids? Pets?" She asked, while stirring her tea with a little spoon.

"We have a daughter, Victoria." Mrs. Smith said smiling strained. Mrs Smith averted her gaze.

"How old is she?" Elsa asked, shrugging.

"14 years old. She is a real teenager." Mrs. Smith sighed while sipping some of her tea.

"In which way?" Elsa raised an eyebrow.

"She doesn't listen to us, whatever we say. She has a boyfriend, Oliver 16 years old. He already smokes. Me and my husband just don't want she smokes, or does anything else."

"Is that everything?" Elsa asked.

Ms Smith raised an eyebrow, by the sudden cheekyness of her private detective. "I mean, you are not even sure if she smokes or not?" She asked matter-of-factly.

"No, we never saw her smoking, but her clothes smell like she smoked."

"Any other things that make this child a teenager?" She asked sober, while looking at her nails.

Jack walked into the kitchen with his coffee mug in his hand. He leaned against the wall.

"Yes, Victoria is a rebel. She does everything god has forbidden." Mrs Smith sighed.

"Sounds familiar." Jack sighed, grinning. He was -obviously talking about himself. Elsa wanted to roll her eyes, but she couldn't, because Mr. And Mrs. Smith had to believe they were happily married.

Mr Smith also walked into the kitchen. "We caught her on drinking alcohol, isn't it Michael?" She asked towards her husband. Mr. Smith nodded in response.

"How old is she?" Jack asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"14." Elsa said, while moving her head in his direction.

On the excact same moment the door of the corridor that leaded to the kitchen opened and a girl, no actually _young lady_ walked into the room with red hair, emerald green eyes and was pretty skinny, but with a beautiful posture.

She could be a model with her red lips, eyeliner wing and almost overall looks. She wore high black plateau heels and a crimson red dress. Under the dress she wore tights with holes and over the dress she wore a long fluffy black coat.

This had to be Victoria. She was busy checking her brand new Iphone 6 plus.

Jack cocked an eyebrow at the girl. "Sure this girl is fourteen?" He wispered, while looking in the corner of his eye towards Elsa. Elsa gave him a quick poke

"Hey dear, how was your musicallesson?" Mrs. Smith greeted her daughter. Victoria gave her mother not even a glance and wanted to walk out of the room, but she almost collapsed into Jack and Elsa, who were standing in the doorway.

Elsa waved at her with a fake smile. Actually she wanted to show her her wallet with her ISA card in front of her face and say with a fake smile._ 'Stop. In name of the ISA, International Security Agency.' _But she couldn't because Mrs. and Mrs. Smith of course thought that she and Jack were private detectives. Sigh.

Victoria looked suspicious at the two strangers in her kitchen and there fell an awkward silence. Elsa could just conceal flinch when she looked into the cold green eyes of Victoria. She didn't looked to the world like a fourteen year old, fourteen year olds should be care free, happy, a bit rebel but that was part of growing up, but this girl in front of her wasn't a girl, it was a woman. A cold woman who didn't showed any emotion, who didn't showed her feelings, who didn't accepted love. And she was sure she saw these eyes before.

Her emerald green eyes were soulless, with no love in it, so cold and grim. There was something going on with her, but Elsa couldn't find what.

"Mum. What are these people doing in our kitchen?" She asked towards her mother, but didn't moved. She kept on staring at Elsa. Not at Jack, no she didn't even gave him a glance, no she kept on looking at Elsa. Victoria looked at her from top to bottom, disapprovingly.

Elsa narrowed her eyes, lifted proudly her chin and looked down upon her. She wiped the floor with difficult teenagers.

There was a silence. Mrs. And Mrs. Smith clearly didn't knew what to answer. They looked at eachother, looking for help. Victoria finally stopped paying attention to her, and turned her head towards her parents so roughly her long red hair moved with her. "Well?" Victoria asked perverse, while cocking an eyebrow them.

She didn't liked the attitude of Victoria. Like really. She looked in a second at Jack, both cocking an eyebrow at eachother and giving eachtohter the same glance. 'This kid has defenitly personality.'

Mrs. Smith finally spoke. "Oh darling-"

"I'm not your darling." Victoria said sharp. "Now, what are they doing in our kitchen? Who are these people?!" Victoria said, while pointing at them with the word 'they'.

Elsa opened ner mouth to speak, but Jack stopped her.

"I'm good with kids." He wispered. Elsa smiled fake at him, but actualy she wanted to roll her eyes so far into the back of her head, that she could see what was behind her.

He walked towards the fourteen year old- at least that's what Mr and Mrs Smith assured.

"Hai. Jack Frost." He began with a smirk, while he held out his hand.

Victoria cocked an eyebrow at him, but they did not shook hands. Jack pulled akwardly his hand back, while clearing his thoat.

"Why is your hair almost white?" She asked cheeky, while crossing her arms and cocking an eyebrow at him.

"Victoria behave yourself!" Mr Smith said disapprovingly on a warning tone.

Jack grinned. "Long story, we have no time for that now. So, you know why I and my wife are here-"

"Is that your wife?!" Victoria asked with almost discust in her voice, while she pointed a finger at Elsa. Elsa looked at her, with an 'Excuse me?' look.

"Eh, yes." Jack said quick, while scratching the back of his head.

"Mature people are weird." Victoria mumbled, while rolling her eyes.

Jack layed a hand on her shoulder. "You know kiddo, you have the excact same attitude as I as a kid." He grinned. It was clear he wanted that Victoria trusted him.

"Is that a good or a bad thing?" She asked suspicious.

"Bad." Elsa said, while coughing at the same time. Jack gave her a deadglare.

He spoke. "Well, why are we here, very simple. We are eh... Ehm, good friend from your parents." He said quickly.

"Really?! Why didn't I saw or heard of you before?!" She said cheeky.

"Victoria! For the last time behave yourself!" Mr. Smith warned.

Victoria ignored her parents. "I don't believe you." She hissed towards Jack with a dead glare. Victoria narrowed her eyes and lifted her chin.

'Good with kids huh? Yeah right wonderboy.' Elsa thought.

"Victoria to your room! NOW!" Mrs. Smith almost yelled.

"No." She said sharp, while crossing stubborn her arms.

"Victoria do what your mother says." Mr. Smith warned.

"She isn't my mother, you aren't my fater and you two will never become my parents! NEVER!" She yelled. Wow that came out of nowhere...

Elsa raised an eyebrow. 'Okay, I missed something.'

Mrs. Smith began. "Victoria-"

"NO I HATE YOU. I HATE YOU ALL." She yelled and with these words she ran out of the kitchen, slammed the kitchendoor, and ran upstairs. They heard how she pitched up the stairs, almost crushing the steps. A few seconds later they heard how the door of her room closed with a loud _BANG_.

Jack wistled soft. "That went well." He mumbled sarcasticly. Elsa gave him an other quick deadglare. He really had to stop making these cheeky comments.

Mrs. Smith walked towards the staircase en yelled. "VICTORIA YOU HAVE HOUSE ARREST."

"Don't care." They heared her yelling from upstairs. Mrs Smith sighed and walked back to the kitchen where eveybody was silently sipping their coffee or tea.

Elsa had two questions in her head she wanted to ask Mr. Smith. 'Is this kid adopted?' 'Sure she is your kid?' Instead of asking these questions she thought it would be better to ask it on a subtle way.

"Eh Mr. Smith?" She asked.

Mr. Smith looked up. "Yes?"

"Most of the times red hair is in the family." Elsa asked, sipping some of her tea.

"She is adopted." Mr Smith sighed.

"You adopted her as a baby or not?" Jack asked.

"No. She already had five families. We are her sixth." Mrs. Smith answered, while she wrapped her hands around the cup.

"Why was she replaced?" Elsa asked.

"Behaviour." Mrs. Smith answered.

"Eh Elsa, I think we should go." Jack suggested softly.

Elsa nodded. "Thank you for you time." She said grateful.

"You're welcome." Mr. And Mrs. Smith said in unison.

They walked towards the corridor, grabbed their coats and sooner yet later, they sat in the car on their way home.

* * *

><p>As always Jack drove and Elsa was sitting next to him. "I really don't like the attitude of that Victoria." Jack said, while running through his hair. They stopped in front of a trafficlight.<p>

"I swear, if my kids are going to be like that, they have serious problems." Elsa groaned, while she inserted the address of their apartment in the navigation.

"I have compassion with your future kids." Jack said, while he marched.

Elsa looked up from inserting the address in the navigation. "What do you mean?" She said challenging, while moving her head in his direction.

"They are being kept under strict regime." He smiled devious, not looking at her.

"That may be, but my kids are well brought up and have manners." She said arrogant. "In stead of your kids." She added mumbleing.

"Excuse me?!" He said challenging, while moving his head in her direction. He looked straight in her eyes. He was insulted, that was clear.

Elsa pulled herself together. "You take no responsibility, are-"

"That may be, but my kids have a father who loves them. I can't say that from you. All you are doong is shutting people out." He shot back at her.

Elsa's eyes widened. She wanted to shout everything at him on this moment but, she was too shocked. She turned her head towards the pavement in front of her. She couldn't hold it back anymore. A tear runned down her cheek. In a second she wiped it away, hoping he wouldn't see it, but he saw it.

Jack looked at her. She turned her head even more away from him, so he couldn't see her face. She looked out of the window.

Everybody was happy. Together, in love, had a family, didn't had to live in their lies. She wiped an other hot salty tear away that rolled down her cheek.

"E-Elsa I didn't want to-"

"No." She said sharp.

"No? What no? No don't talk to me? Why? Becuase I just told you the truth? Elsa face it. You can only become a better person if you-"

"Jack I don't have the need to get your kind of wiseacre advise." She shot at him, still not moving her head.

"I don't care. Someone has to tell you. You can only become a better person if you first face your flaws and imperfections. Only then, you can learn from your mistakes and become a better person."

Elsa ignored him.

"Elsa stop being so stubborn. Answer me." He said. She could hear how his irritation grew with the second, but she still ignored him.

"Okay, what a pity you have to screw it up with that stubborness of you. So you want to be alone? Then be alone." He groaned.

Elsa looked up. She didn't knew Jack well, but she knew you had to irritate him a lot to get this behaviour back from him. This wasn't him.

She finally moved her head towards him. He marched up like an idiot. He was mad, that was clear. She saw he looked in the corner of his eye towards her, but he didn't said or did anything.

"J-Jack I just want to..." She trailed off. Jack didn't respond. Why was she always the one who had to apoligise? Screw him. "Never mind." She sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>And there is chapter 4! Again, I'll put the link of Victoria on my profile, because you can't copy and paste here haha! There already is some Jelsa fluff in here, but it is fabulously funny because it's constantly acted, or it is sarcasm! And how Jack always kisses Elsa and dominantly snakes his hand around her waist haha!<strong>

**Okay, so now we finally started with the real 'plot'! Again, if you think this is 'it' you are damn wrong! Review, did you liked this scene? The way how I described things? Did I put enough paragraph space in it or were they too long? Please review, you guys keep me going! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH for all your reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5 Lack on communications

**I read somewhere that no good book has been written from beginning to end on chronologic ranking, haha!**

**Fun fact: When J.K. Rowling thought about having the idea of a boy who was a wizard etc. and he had a rival named Voldemort, she began with writing one of the last scenes of book 7 where Voldemort and Harry have their last fight (end scene). After that, she began working backwards is you understand what I mean, and began to create the whole plot! Funny isn't it?**

**So funny, because I'm now also writing the end scenes of this work, just like J.K. Rowling I started with the end, and then I wrote the whole plot down haha! For example, I'm now about to write chapter 9 down, but I already wrote the end scene and other chapters down which will come later.**

**Anyways, ENJOY!**

**A WEEK LATER:**

* * *

><p><strong>JACK'S POV:<strong>

He sat down at the couch, watching Game of Thrones. Possibly the best show ever made.

And to his relief, he was home alone. It has been a week later and they were still ignoring each other. Elsa spent most of the time shopping, avoiding him and the apartment.

He had a good, well thought-out plan about how to solve this case, but he couldn't share it with her, because the Madame still ignored him and she was always away from their _cozy home_.

He was hungry and he didn't wanted to stuff himself full with crisps because hey, these abs had to be cherished and kept. He had plans for picking up his training scedule

Actually, Elsa always cooked, but she was, like he said, almost always spending her time on Fifth Avenue, or Madison Avenue whatever, to go shopping.

He paused the interactive TV and walked towards the huge double doors of the fridge to take stock of what food he could grab to still the noise his stomach was making for already an hour and a half. There was enough food, Elsa always took care of that. The fridge was filled with—and he had to admit it—the most delicious food.

He smirked when he got an idea. He closed the fridge and walked over to the bookcase. He grabbed a cookbook and opened it, searching for the perfect recipe.

* * *

><p><strong>ELSA:<strong>

She finally arrived at her appointment after a day full of shopping. She held several different sized bags, wore her Dior sunglasses on top of her head, and her hair was pulled into a classy bun.

She felt tired from al that walking. Her feet hurt. She could walk forever in high heels, but even she got blisters after walking her feet off.

She cursed silently, with every step she took. She had the idea walking and shopping was the only way to escape the actuality.

She walked towards the apartment door and put down her bags full of new bought things.

'Elsa, how are you going to carry this all the way back to LA? Your bag will be too heavy.' A voice in her head asked.

Elsa sighed. She had to catch her breath and leaned against the door post, still panting a bit from the intensive day. She leaned against the door, running a hand through her hair. Before she could even react the front door opened inwards and she fell backwards.

"HELP!" She yelled in panic. She thought she was going to hit the ground, she thought she was going to feel pain, but she didn't.

She felt somebody catch her. The person supported her with one hand on her back, and the other supported her under her knees. She still firmly held her eyelids closed.

"Glad I caught you," the voice whispered huskily.

She sighed. She knew that voice... Jack's. She opened her eyes. He hung five centimetres away from her face and she looked right in his blue eyes.

Jack was smirking like a Cheshire cat from ear to ear.

She didn't know how fast she released herself from his grip. She felt herself slightly blush. She now saw her was wearing a cooking apron.

"Are you cooking?" She asked matter-of-factly, trying to shove the awkward moment away.

"Finally, Madame is talking to me," he sighed, while turning his back to her to walk to the the kitchen.

Elsa narrowed her eyes. She now realized this was the first word they spoke to each other for a week, two days, three hours, ten minutes and... She looked at her watch. 47 seconds.

"But to answer your question, yes I am cooking." He smirked with a wink. Argh, that well-known smirk that never faded... "Want to see?" he asked, now leaning against the doorpost that leaded to the kitchen.

"I don't have the need to see you showing off," she snorted, crossing her arms. Jack snickered and turned around to head to the kitchen again and resume cooking.

She now realized that her bags were still standing outside. Without waiting for an answer she walked towards the front door and opened it.

"Eh, Elsa?" She heard Jack asking from out of the kitchen.

She ignored him. She poked her head out of the door, looking out at the corridor to see if someone was there, and within a second she grabbed her bags and closed the front door.

She sighed. When she turned around, Jack was standing behind her, not even five centimeters away. She yelled, "JACK!" He smirked and again turned around to walk to the kitchen.

"You just want to scare me, right?!" She asked sharply, but Jack didn't react. Even now, when she couldn't see his face, she knew a smirk from ear to ear was planted on his face.

"Dick-head." She mumbled. She walked into the kitchen, and she had to admit it, this dish smelled like heaven. She groaned.

"Why do you cook? Just to show your skills?!" She asked sharply, while she sat down at the counter, crossing one leg over the other like a real lady and laying her hands on her knees.

"No. I thought, because _Miss shop-until-you-drop_ is always away from home, and _Jackie _is hungry," he said while he turned around.

"You are seriously calling yourself _Jackie_?!" She groaned, rolling her eyes. How old was this guy?

"Fun isn't it?" He smirked. Jack resumed.

"And you didn't believe I could cook, so I thought let's kick some ass." He ended smiling, while he flipped the steaks he was grilling.

Elsa was silent. He cocked an eyebrow at her in triumph. "BTW Elsa, I have a plan how we are going to solve this case, brilliant plan actually." He said businesslike, while stirring through his self-made soup.

Elsa raised an eyebrow. 'Wait what? Soup?' "Are making a-"

"Appetizer, main course and dessert? Yes." He answered, while he turned himself to her again. "As an appetizer, French onion soup. The main course will be a steak with pepper sauce, and as dessert, crème brûlée, and of course we have some wine." He smirked, while walking towards the huge double doors freezer and showing a bottle of wine, one of the best perceives.

She had to admit it, she was impressed, but she didn't want to show it. She could cook too, maybe even better than him. She got masterclasses a few months ago.

He resumed, while he turned himself to the food who was sizzling in the pan. "But, let's get back to business. What if we are going with Mr. and Mrs. Smith to one of their parties? While there, we search for suspects, like that _Hanselina_ or however this guy is named-"

"Hans." She corrected him matter-of-factly.

"Hey, I was close!" He said, turning around with the frying pan with the steaks in his hand to face Elsa. He flipped the steaks again, like a real master. "If we find someone we suspect, we can listen to him. If that dudeor _dudelina_-"

Elsa couldn't conceal her laugh. "_Dudelina_?" She laughed.

"Yes, the female version of dude." He laughed.

"Okay, I have to admit it, that's a pretty brilliant one." She said, still laughing.

"I know, but yeah, then we throw him or her in the cell, case closed." He smirked, still proud of his plan.

"That's better said done than done. We really need at least six months to sift this out! We first have to make a second appointment with Mr. and Mrs. Smith. We almost have no information about their company and data!" She said while she walked to the front door where her bags were standing.

"That's true, we'll arrange something." She heard him saying from out of the kitchen.

She walked back to the kitchen where Jack was and showed all her newly bought things to him. "Look, here I have a pastel pink ring, here I have a matching purse, here I have a new Chanel bag, also named as 2.55, I saw another brown Louis Vuitton bag with that well-known Monogram Canvas on it and... I bought that too cute Chanel dress I saw a week ago!" And she showed the blue dress she saw when they were driving to Mr. and Mrs. Smith.

Jack sighed and it was silent. You could only hear the meat that was sizzling in the pan and the soup that was boiling. "You know, you really have a shopping addiction huh?" He asked, while he walked towards her.

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "I just like shopping." She shrugged.

"That's new." He scoffed and again turned around, to resume cooking.

"Oh Elsa, could you set the table? Dinner is ready." He asked.

"Sure." She sighed and jumped off the counter.

* * *

><p><strong>THE NEXT DAY:<strong>

Elsa was sitting on the couch, zealously Whatsapping with Astrid, who was now in Hong Kong for a case with illegal trade.

**Astrid: **Do you also have a colleague with you wherever you are, for how many months?

**Elsa: **Unfortunately yes, Jack and for eight months in one apartment...

**Astrid: **Jack Frost?! The killer lady of the ISA?

**Elsa:** Only once hopefully.

**Astrid:** Wow, what enthusiasm...

**Elsa:** Yes, he's just very direct, sometimes cocky, always has an answer, a huge flirt and interferes himself with everything isn't his business.

**Astrid: **Elsa, you are a secret agent, you always interfere yourself in what isn't actually your business... But I can't believe it. You're there for eight months with Jack Frost in one apartment! Everyone on the ISA (and I'm talking about women) would kill for your case now. I'm stuck with Hiccup—sigh, for 5 months. We learned how to fight with such a samurai sword to go. Asia is really cool, we should go back there more often. But seriously, in one apartment?

**Elsa: **Yes, and to be precise we are sleeping in one bed.

"Elsa, I'm going to skype with North at Starbucks, I'll be right back." Jack announced, while walking past her.

"Okay," she replied, while Whatsapping at the same time.

Jack walked to the bedroom, to get his leather jacket, put it on, and walked to the corridor, but he stopped. "Oh and Elsa?"

"Yes?" She answered, without looking up from her screen.

"I won't take any keys with me, you'll be home, right?"

She laughed because of Astrid's WhatsApp message. "What?" She looked up. Jack rolled with his eyes. "Eh yes." She said quickly and she resumed Whatsapping.

Jack resumed walking to the corridor and a few seconds later she heard the front door closed.

**JACK:**

He walked to the nearest Starbucks with his computer bag in his hand, with his business suit. He occasionally bumped elbows, avoiding colliding into other people who walk past him, as the crowd surged around him. Finally he could escape Elsa. He really had compassion for her future husband, she was so stubborn and has too much personality to handle.

He looked around. You could see the well-known NY street image, yellow cabs coming and going, the over-crowded crowds, the food stalls selling hot dogs...not so special.

He felt his cell phone vibrating. He picked up his phone and he saw the picture of Hiccup appearing on the screen.

He answered the phone. "Hey Hiccup."

"Hey Jack! How's it going there? Did you survive so far with Mrs. Frost?" Hiccup teased laughing.

"Huh, believe me, Mrs. Frost is a kitten that you cannot live without addressing." He groaned while he walked further through the crowds of tireless tourists.

He saw a woman, walking with her hip swinging past him. It was clear she had a lot of money and was damn gorgeous. He winked at her. The woman smiled back and turned her head when he walked past her with his gentlemen walk. Just flirting, harmless fun. He loved it.

"I know, but if you get to know her better, you'll discover she's special and a true friend, but don't forget: She is as sweet as pie, but if you break her heart, she turns cold as ice."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Whoa, whoa, Hiccup stop right the fuck there, you actually_ know_ Elsa?"

"Of course! She's my best friend!" Hiccup said in a duh-tone.

"How the fuck do you manage that? I am... Let me say this: two weeks stuck with this child and I am seriously asking myself if I'll ever return back in LA." He groaned, while he walked over a zebra crossing.

Hiccup shushed him. "It's going to be alright, she'll thaw. She is just-"

"Cold, sassy and a typical woman? Tell me something I don't know." He scoffed snorting.

"No, that's her outside, but from the inside she is also very sweet, caring, smart and you learn to trust her, thereby, she is in a rough period of life now, be a bit nice to her."

"Are we talking now about the conversation topic Dylan? Huh, I know everything about it. Did you know Elsa talks in her sleep?" He asked.

"Eh no, I don't really have sleepovers with her..." Hiccup stammered.

"Saint." Jack teased.

Hiccup laughed. "I mean it, I've never slept with her."

"Well, I did and I can tell you, you can't even fall asleep when you want it."

"You sleep in one bed with her? Like she accepts that." Hiccup scoffed.

"No, there is only one bed, and neither of us are agreeing to sleep in the same bed, but I refuse to obey her and sleep on the couch. Hiccup, I can tell you, I already regret accepting this case." Jack sighed.

Hiccup snickered. "Hey, but why can't you fall asleep?"

"Why? You want to know why? Because madam is building a damn Berlin Wall of pillows to separate 'my side of the bed' and 'Madame's side of the bed', thereby if I touch her with 'one finger' I have serious problems." He exclaimed sighing while imitating her. A few people in the crowd looked up, but he didn't care. Hiccup laughed.

He approached the Starbucks and walked inside. The coffee smell hugged him, and it was crowded. Everybody was talking, laughing, eating croissants or drinking coffee. He sat down at a table. "And, how's it going with Astrid and you?" He said, while wiggling his eyebrows and impatiently drumming with his fingers on the wooden table.

"Oh good." He said, but Jack knew better.

"Hiccup..." He began, smiling devious.

"Okay, horrible." He said while exhaling.

"It's going to be alright, I swear. Hic, I have a lot to do, I'll see you in LA."

"Yes, bye!" He said and hung up.

Jack opened his computer bag and revealed his MacBook. He turned it on and searched for Skype. He looked in his list of contacts and soon he found North. That well-known Skype tone beeped. He actually hoped North wouldn't answer, because what would he say when he discovers we are talking about a person who worked for the ISA? He felt anxious, and nervous. He quickly ran a hand through his hair.

He slumped in his chair and looked around. The monotone beep kept on echoing in his head. Just when he wanted to hung up, North answered the phone.

North's face appeared on the screen. "Oh, hi Jack, I already hoped you would call. How's it going in New York?"

Jack swallowed nervously and cleared his throat. "Eh hi, yes it's going well... I guess..." He stammered a bit off.

"And how's going with you and Elsa in one apartment?"

"What should I say...?" He sighed, while looking for a brief moment at the ceiling.

"She has personality, I know." North snickered.

"Huh, tell me about it." He mumbled, groaning while fidgeting restless with a sugar packet that ley on the table.

"But Jack, how's going with the case? Any new news? I hope there will be a reason why you called me." North said, lifting his chin.

Jack was so happy his camera was off now, he felt how his cheeks burned because he blushed furiously. "Eh, well, there is indeed a reason. A very good, eh... Reason."

"Tell me." North said, while making a gesture that said 'go on'.

Jack restlessly cleared his throat. "We don't have to deal with an un-known person, especially not for you, North." He began awkwardly.

"Go on." North said inpatient, rolling his eyes.

"Well, the guy who is probably stealing- well we are not really sure, there is a chance-" He trailed off.

"Jack, tell me. Now." North demanded.

Jack sighed. "It's Hans Westerguard." He said with a high hoarse voice as fast as he could. He sighed. North's face didn't looked happy.

'Bye bye promotion Jack...' He thought. Jack ran through his hair.

"Hans? As in Hans Westerguard?"

Jack nodded softly.

North was silent and sighed while averting his gaze from the camera. "Okay." He murmured.

Jack sighed silently. Wow, he expected sudden burst of madness, yelling, and maybe even 'Jack forget that promotion' or whatever more. North was very calm for his being in this situation.

"So you understand and see that this guy knows everything from the ISA, knows the code, and knows everything? He even worked for you, and look North, I don't want to make you mad, or upset, but this is serious stuff." Jack said on a serious tone.

"I know Jack, this can be dangerous, but we've been looking for this guy for years. Jack, it's your and Elsa's duty to solve this case, okay? I'll see you soon." North hung up. Jack sighed and soaked into his chair. Dangerous. The word echoed in his head.

He walked back to his apartment, lost in thought. Before he knew it he had—unfortunately, arrived at his apartment. He took the elevator and walked down the hallway. He knocked on the door. He leaned with his hand against the doorpost.

No answer. "Elsa?" He called, while he again knocked. He said clearly to her that he didn't bring any key with him. "Elsa! Open the door." He groaned harder, so his voice echoed through the corridor as he knocked harder.

Was she gone when he—he groaned. 'She's got to be kidding me.'

He glided with his hand inside his suit where his chest was, and revealed his phone. He unlocked his phone, scrolled to contacts, and called Elsa. The monotone beep was heard soon. "Pick up the phone, pick up the phone." He groaned impatiently, while laying his hand upon the doorpost of the _closed_ frontdoor and leaning against it.

He sighed relieved when he heard that she answered the phone. "With Elsa?" She said businesslike and on the same time matter-of-factly, on that typical Elsa tone. Sober as always.

He sighed. "With Jack, Elsa where the fuck are you? You said you would be home!" He almost yelled in frustration, so his voice echoed through the corridor.

"Eh, excuse me?" She asked directly with a slight tone of defence.

He sighed irritated while leaning with his back against the front door. "I'm standing here in front of a closed front door without a key _Mrs. Frost_." He clarified sighing.

It remained silent on the other side of the line. "Where are you? I'm coming to you."

Elsa finally managed to speak. "What? Now?"

"Yes Elsa, now! Where are you now?"

"Eh, Fifth Avenue?" She said innocently, but Jack knew she wore an everlasting cheeky smirk on her face on the other side of the line. He already imagined Elsa, shopping until you drop with ten bags in her hand, walking over Fifth Avenue, flawless as always.

"You've got to be kidding me...Madame is shopping." He sighed to himself. He cleared his throat. "Okay, I'm coming to you, where exactly are you, cause I'm not going to walk the whole bloody Avenue down to find you." He groaned. He wasn't happy with this. She would be home and she just had lack on appointments and does what she wants. No, she not stubborn and willful at all.

"I'm at the Louis Vuitton boutique."

"Where is-"

"Oh Jack, now you aren't going to tell me you don't know where that boutique is? Do you know for instance what Louis Vuitton is?"

"Elsa, I'm a man in style, perfect, gentlemen, charming," Elsa cleared scoffing her throat. He groaned and exclaimed. "Of course I know what Louis Vuitton is, I have three suitcases of them, but I've never been there in New York, well I'm sorry _miss shop-until-you-drop_."

"Okay, okay!"

"How much money did you spend?" He said directly.

"Ehm... About 1,400 dollars." He knew she smiled devious at the other side of the line from ear to ear.

"I have compassion with your future husband. Poor Prince Charming, he has to work and you are spending all his money and don't care, as long as you have your Winter Collection Louis Vuitton."

Elsa laughed. "Exactly."

"Elsa you're a gold digger." He smirked, while looking at his nails.

"That not true!"

"Which man on earth can give you what our Princess wants?" He sighed.

"Prince charming." She sighed dreamy.

"-But he hasn't arrived yet." He smirked adding.

"Jack I can tell you one thing: My Prince Charming will come. Mine just took a wrong turn, got lost and is too stubborn to ask for directions."

"Prince Charming? Prince _Douchebag_ you mean." He groaned.

"Patience Jack. It's the keyword for success." She sang.

"That might be, but let's get back to business. Elsa I'm not happy with this! You said you would be at home!"

"I eh... Just forgot it a...bit?" She said in a high pitched tone with the innocence that even a six year old who ate an extra cookie without asking couldn't compete with.

"Oh just forgot it a bit?! Really Elsa, you nailed it! Yeah, just don't listen to what Jack says because you don't give a fuck, and why would you? As long as you can dodge me in the house, yeah that's nice!" He scoffed.

"Hey! I can't remember that you said to me you didn't had the key!"

"I said it clearly to you, but you was too busy with Whatsapping, then paying attention to my announcement!" He could almost _hear_ Elsa rolling with her eyes. "I can't appreciate this Elsa! That you have such lack of communication! I don't!"

"Oh really? Well Jack, you know when you picked me up for LAX and that you were there at 8 o'clock instead of half past 7! Now who has lack of communication?!" She shot back.

"Elsa, shopping time is over, we have more to do than just expanding our Chanel, and Prada stash! This is no shopping paradise but you know, but something deep down in me says, just very deep in a vague past, says that there is something that's called like, _work_." He groaned.

"But Jack-"

"No 'buts', Elsa. I'll see you exactly in fifteen minutes at the Apple Store on Fifth Avenue, bye." And without waiting for an answer, he cut the conversation off by pressing firmly on the red button. `

He took the lift down, and stood at the side of the pavement, to call a taxi. He whistled hard, flawless, raised his hand and in seconds there stopped a yellow cap in front of him. "To Fifth Avenue." He said while he stepped into the cap.

* * *

><p>Elsa walked towards the Apple Store with all her newly bought stuff in bags in her hands. 'Maybe I should get a personal shopper.' She thought, lost in thoughts. Maybe Jack wanted to join her for once. She snickered by the idea. She got an image in her head of Jack, overloaded with her new bought stuff, almost collapsing by the weight, while she was walking in front of him, having nothing in her hands, while parading down the Avenue with her sunglasses on and a true Beverly Hills smile.<p>

Jack was pretty vain, with his business suits, and she had to admit it his messy hair was pretty sexy. 'Elsa! Behave yourself.' A strict voice said in her head. But the idea of a personal shopper wasn't that stupid!

She approached the Apple Store. Jack was already waiting for her. He was on the phone with somebody. She approached Jack with all her stuff.

"Yes, yes I was thinking the exact same thing." He said, still calling. He nodded for a second as gesture for 'hi'. Elsa put her bags full of new bought stuff on the ground, patiently waiting. Jack looked at her bags. He raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. Kristoff, I have to go. An impatient Elsa is standing in front of me with newly bought stuff." He sighed. "No! Not that stuff." He sighed. "If I see one bra of her she freaks out, left alone that if she bought that stuff she would show me. What a crime." He said sarcastically, while giving her a devious glance.

Elsa narrowed her eyes. They were in public! Not even just public, they were on Fifth Avenue! "Jack!" She hissed. He smiled innocent at her. "Behave yourself!" She hissed furiously, while pointing a finger at him.

"Have to go, Mrs. Frost is irritated, if I don't arrive at LAX in about seven months, then you know why." He joked while looking at her for a slight second. Elsa heard Kristoff laughing at the background, okay so he was calling with Kristoff. "Yes, bye." He said and hung up.

"So Elsa, what did you think you were doing?" He asked sharp, while he shoved his phone away, in his suit, close to his chest.

"Well, I don't know I was just Whatsapping with Astrid, you left for an unexplained reason-"

"Whoa girl, stop right the fuck there." He said sassily, while making a 'stop' gesture. They got a few confused or angry glances from walk-by people.

Elsa felt herself blush. "Jack! Behave yourself, we are on Fifth Avenue!" She hissed warning.

"I don't care Elsa, you are going to listen to me right now. You are telling me you I didn't informed you I went to Starbucks?! That's bullshit because I know I made my point clear!-"

"But you said-"

"Elsa keep this in mind for the upcoming two minutes: When _Jackie _is talking _Elsie_ is silent." He interrupted her, while laying a finger on her lips. Elsa groaned, but shut her mouth.

"I said three times. I DON'T have the key! You said yes Elsa!"

"That's NOT-"

"Elsie, remember what I said. No wait I have a better idea, repeat what I just said." He said mischievous, while crossing his arms. He smirked.

"Jack!" She exclaimed.

"No Elsa. Say it." He said strict.

Elsa sighed irritated. "When _Jackie_ is talking _Elsie_ is silent." She repeated, not holding back on showing the annoyance in her voice.

"Good girl." He said. Elsa gave him in an answer a mortifying glare. "Elsa, you said yes! Don't deny it. Okay now you have the right to speak." He said sighing.

"Jack, I swear I can't remember I said-"

"Do you think that's weird, 'cause-"

"Shhh." She said dominant, while laying sassy her finger on his lips. Jack looked up by her dominance, but she could see in some way, he liked it when she waa sassy and dominant at the same time. "Jack keep this in mind for the upcoming two minutes: When _Elsie_ is talking, _Jackie_ is silent." She said cheeky. Jack rolled with his eyes. "Good." She said dominant. "I just can't remember it. In my memory you picked your jacket and after that you leaved, and fifteen minutes later, I wanted to go shopping-"

"For a change." He sighed sarcastically, while groaning through gritted teeth.

She gave him a strict look. "Jackie, you don't want Mrs. Frost to become mad, because then Jackie is going to be punished." She said warning. Jack shut wisely his mouth. "And yeah after half an hour you call, mad and tell me I had to be home. Okay now it's your turn." She said.

"Elsa, I know why you don't remember it, you were Whatsapping and not even paying attention to me with a glance." Elsa was silent and averted stubborn her head, actually agreeing with him, even when she didn't wanted it. "Let's head home." He said.

Elsa nodded. "Can you carry all your bags?" He asked, actually almost nice.

"Eh, I don't know." She mumbled, a bit confused by his sudden niceness. She tried to pick all her bags, but they were very heavy.

"I'll help you." He offered.

"No, I can handle my-" She couldn't drag the weight of the bags and let them fall. Her Chanel shoes fell out of the bag. "Self." She ended. "O god, my new bought Chanel shoes!" She said in panicking dropping herself on the ground, checking is her babies were alright.

"Elsa behave yourself, we are on Fifth Avenue!" He sang mischievous, imitating her.

Elsa quickly looked up, to meet his face and gave him a glare, before putting the shoes back in the bag.

"Elsa, you need help." He said, crossing his arms with a charming smile.

She sighed. How could he always turn it the way, so she had to admit, obey or come back to him?! It was a talent, she had to admit it. 'Grrr Elsa, there you go again. Admit.' A voice in her head said.

Without waiting for an answer he picked up some bags. "Jeez, how much weight can a bag with new bought high heels have?" He sighed.

"Never underestimate the power of Chanel and Prada Jack, never." She smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>And here's chapter 5! I hope you all enjoyed it! I got a beta reader for this story now, TheBookWorm3! Thank you so much for beta-ing, I really appreciate it! <strong>

**Review please! Did you like the interaction between the two? The humor? In the next chapter, we'll hear more about our _sweet, sweet_ Victoria. Haha and after that, we're on the train, that never stops and runs right into all the plot twists, cliff-hangers and background stories etc. :D and the chapters are going to have more humor in it when they go again to Mr. and Mrs. Smith in chapter 7! REVIEW PLEASE! You guys keep me going :D let's get this story to +60 reviews for the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6 my wife had a playful moment?

**Hello everybody! Here's a new chapter! TheBookWorm3, thank you so much for beta-ing this story! I hope you all like it, but I have to say the next one will be far more interesting…**

**So...ENJOY!**

**CHAPTER 6: My wife had a playful moment?**

* * *

><p><strong>TWO DAYS LATER:<strong>

**ELSA'S POV:**

They had eaten breakfast. It was silent and you could only hear the sound of knives cutting into the plates.

Elsa began. "Tea?" she asked matter-of-factly, while she held the teapot in her hand. She almost poured tea in his mug, but Jack stopped her bye making a 'stop' sign with his hand.

He said something, but it was more like a mumble, because he ate at the same time. He then finally swallowed and opened his mouth to protest. "No! Please not, I totally hate tea. No, no tea for me please!" He said immediately, while shaking his head.

Elsa cocked an eyebrow at him. "Uh, okay," she stammered a bit with suspicion, while she immediately held the teapot away from him and his cup. She put the teapot down, but she never averted her gaze from his dazzling blue eyes.

His hair was messy, he still wore the sweatpants he always wore when he went to sleep, and wore with reluctance a shirt, because she didn't wanted him to walk shirtless in the house, something he didn't really care about. Although, she had to admit it, his abs were stunning.

She was also in her sweatpants, wore her platinum blonde hair into a messy bun, and wore a comfortable shirt.

"Give me coffee, it's much better," he ordered.

"I know why. Because_ you_ need your daily dose of caffeine. Do you know how bad that is? And I think you should drink less and—"

"And I don't care," he shot at her as he rolled his eyes.

"Dick-head," Elsa muttered, but Jack could only smirk. She gave him a quick glare.

It was silent, then Elsa again spoke. "Maybe it's better to call Mr. and Mrs. Smith after breakfast to make the second appointment," she suggested.

Jack nodded, before taking a bite from his pancake. "I'wll cawll thwem," he replied with his mouth full.

"Manners, Frost," Elsa chastised disapprovingly, before she finished off her French toast.

Jack swallowed. "You're not my mother," he said as he cocked an eyebrow at her.

Elsa smirked at him. "Luckily not," she smirked, grinning. Jack shot a death glare at her. She daringly stuck out her tongue at him, before raising to walk to the counter, and grabbed her iPhone to check if she had any messages.

"So, what are the plans for today? Going to go shopping again for a change?" he asked amused, while he raised and picked up his plate to do the dishes.

Elsa looked up, and moved her head roughly in his direction. "What do you mean by that?" she shot at him insulted.

JACK'S POV:

Jack opened the tap and threw the dishes into the sink, before turning himself towards her. "Well Elsa, do you know that almost every damn day you leave this apartment, leave me alone and go shopping?!" he asked almost angrily.

It was silent. He didn't avert his gaze from her and looked straight into her eyes. He was done with this behaviour of hers.

To his surprise, Elsa walked up, hips swinging towards him, while he followed every movement she made with her hips. Left, right, left, right, but then very slowly and he had to admit it, in almost a sexy way.

When she approached him, she grabbed him with no warning by the collar of his shirt. She was very close now and he could smell the scent of her dreamy perfume that hung in her hair.

He cocked an eyebrow at her. 'What the hell is she doing?'

She jerked him forward, still holding his collar and whispered in his ear. "Oh Jackie, you miss me, isn't that it?" she smirked.

Jack raised an amused eyebrow. He bent and whispered huskily back in her ear. "In your damn dreams." And without waiting for an answer, he turned around and walked towards the sink to do the dishes.

Elsa didn't say anything, and he smirked. "But are you going to call Mr. and Mrs. Smith then?" she asked, walking towards the counter, where the wet dishes laid, ready to be dried. She grabbed the dishcloth that was hanging on Jack's shoulder and began to dry the dishes.

"Yes," he said absently, while scrubbing the dishes."

"When?"

"Is this a cross examination?!" He shot at her, while throwing a plate on the counter. He looked incisively in her eyes. He could see that Elsa was a bit off from his reaction.

"Eh, wel...eh, no uhm I mean just, when you know? So I can prepare myself for it?" She said uncomfortabley.

"Prepare, funny. In what way Elsa? By doing your make-up?" he snickered.

Elsa threw the dishcloth on the counter and looked at him. "Why do you have to be such a jerk?" she shot at him, while pointing a finger at him.

"And why do you have to be so sexy when you are mad?" he smirked deviously.

Elsa groaned and walked away. He could only smirk in victory.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later he sat down at the dinner table with his MacBook writing and reading mail. Elsa was sitting on the couch, watching TV, and to be exact she was watching 'Say Yes to the Dress', you know that kind of programme where engaged woman are in New York, off to find <em>the<em> wedding dress at Kleinfield for their wedding day.

When he was done with writing emails, he walked towards her and plopped down on the couch next to her to give her some company. Elsa didn't even gave him a glance, she was too busy with looking at the screen in front of her.

"You are seriously watching this?" He scoffed while looking at the screen, where a woman wore a wedding dress, mermaid style.

Elsa turned her head towards him. "Yeah. Problem with it?" She said challenging him. She again turned her face to the screen.

"Well no, but I'm not kind of a fan of this whole 'wedding dress' thing, and-"

"And I don't care," he interrupted with a fake smile, and she, again, turned her head towards the screen.

He rolled his eyes. Suddenly, he got an idea. He looked down at the couch and saw the remote control, which was laying between them. He looked at it, and back to Elsa, who was concentrated on the screen.

"That dress is so cute! I have to see if it fits her," Elsa mumbled, not noticing the man next to her with a truly devious plan.

Jack subtly laid his hand next to his lap, and as slowly as he could he grabbed the remote control. He knew Game of Thrones was on HBO now and he had to see it because that TV show is so good.

He waited for the perfect moment to strike. Elsa was in the meantime almost fan girling about a wedding dress which was apparently 'the most beautiful dress in the world'. Huh, more like the most beautiful piece of fabric that cost more than 6,000 dollars you mean.

"I think that dress will be perfect for her posture," Elsa commented.

Jack had to conceal a smirk. Okay, maybe this was a dick-move, but come on, this was so fun. Just as they were about to show how the dress looked on the woman, he zapped the show away, and clicked in the number of HBO.

Elsa looked confused when suddenly the show zapped away, but she knew immediately who it was, because he couldn't stop laughing. "JACK! Put it on TLC again!" She demanded like a six year old who didn't get what she wanted.

"No," he smirked, while looking at Game of Thrones in front of him. And just on time, they were having a fight.

"Ew, are they slicing off his head?!" Elsa squealed, while placing her hands in front of her eyes, and crawling up into a ball.

Jack laughed. "Yeah, pretty cool huh?" he snickered.

"Cool? You call that cool?! I call it gross and I want to see my show! Put it back on, Jack!" She yelled impatiently.

"What's the password?" he sang. "Jack Frost the sweetest-goodest-"

"Best," she corrected him.

"Whatever, sweetest-best-most-intelligent-and-handsome guy ever, would you please put the TV show back on?"

Elsa didn't respond. She tried to grab the remote control which was in his hands, but he pulled it away from her. Elsa didn't see this coming, so she collapsed on his lap with her face. It was truly entertaining to see Elsa like this.

"Ugh, Jack! Give it back!" she said irritated, still trying to grab the remote control. She still laid on his lap, but now trying to raise, and grab it, but he still held it in the air, safely away from her.

"If you don't give that damn remote control right now, I'm going to crotch you," she threatened through gritted teeth.

Jack whistled. "Are we going to threaten now? Oh, I'm so scared," he smirked, with a high pitched voice on that last part.

"I mean it!" she warned.

"Go ahead," he said expressionless.

Elsa narrowed her eyes. He knew she wouldn't do it. Actually I think 'dare' is better. She wouldn't _dare _do it. And just like he predicted, she didn't move. He cocked an eyebrow at her in victory.

Elsa raised amusing an eyebrow, now raised and was standing on his legs or better, his lap, trying to find her balance and grab the remote control out of his hands. He wanted to prevent that, so he clutched her legs together, so she couldn't find her balance and she fell on the couch.

She let out a yell, but immediately again tried to grab it out of his hands. "Mr. Frost, I'm going to warn you just once, and now I mean it and I will do what I say; if you don't give that damn remote control right now, I'm going to crotch you," she said through gritted teeth with narrowed eyes.

"Elsa get out of my view, I can't see my perfect-" Elsa did what she said this time and crotched him. Hard. He yelled in pain. "TVs show," he ended, with a high pitched voice.

He groaned in pain and he felt tears forming in his eyes. Jeez, it hurt like hell and she kicked him hard. "Thanks Elsa," he said sarcastically, trying to get a hold of his emotions.

"No kids for you in the future," she smirked, now grabbing the remote control, and zapping it back to TLC's Say Yes to the Dress.

Indeed, no kids for him if you felt how hard she kicked him.

"Oh you see, just like I said, it fits her posture well," she observed.

"Elsa, give the controller back! I was watching TV!" he pouted, crossing his arms.

"No."

"Give it here!" he yelled, immediately grabbing her by her shoulders and pressing her against the couch. He sat down on top of her, now also trying to grab the remote control out of her hands, but she also held it away from him.

"Eh, Jack?" she asked.

"Yes?" he said, looking down at her.

"You are crushing me," she said. "I want you to get off me and I-"

"And I don't care, sweetheart," he interrupted, imitating her. He wanted, no _needed_ to see his show.

She sighed. "Jack, my leg is one inch removed from, _Little Jackie_, so if you don't get off me right the fuck now, there will be nothing left when I'm done with you," she said sassily.

He groaned. He didn't wanted to be crotched again 'cause boy, that girl can kick. "Seriously Elsa?_ Little Jackie?_ Are you fucking kidding me?" he sighed.

Elsa cocked an eyebrow at him. "What do you want me to say then? _Big_-"

"We are not giving nicknames to all _this_, Sweetheart," he stated, while smiling fake and pointing to his crotch.

Elsa sighed and rolled her eyes. "Jack-"

"What's the password?" He sing-songed.

"But Jack-"

"No, say it. Say it or I won't get off you and I'll get the remote control back," He shrugged.

She sighed. "_Jack Frost the sweetest-best-most-intelligent-and-handsome guy ever_, would you please put the TV show back?" she said through gritted teeth, but said it so fast it was almost inaudible.

"I didn't hear it, say it again," he said teasingly, while placing his hand behind his ear.

"No," she said, while narrowing her eyes.

"Elsie come on- AUCH!" he yelled in pain because she crotched him again. The pain was unbearable. She pushed him off her, so he fell on the ground with a thud.

Elsa grabbed the remote control and with a smirk from ear to ear and zapped it back to TLC. "Oh, I was right, that dress does fit her posture," she commented with a devious smirk, while looking challenging down` at Jack, who was still laying on the ground, almost crying in pain.

"You'll pay for this," he cringed, now raising.

"Didn't you have to call Mr. and Mrs. Smith?" she asked looking at her perfect red nails, not impressed by his threatening message.

"Yes," he sighed and walked away to call the family in privacy.

He sat down at the edge of their bed and dialed the number of Mr. Smith. He threw his shoes off, socks, and after that he laid on the bed with his back leaning against the wall. For some reason he hated wearing shoes all day. Shoeless, yup, that's better.

He smiled. The monotone beep was still to be heard and for one moment he was scared that Mr. Smith wouldn't answer the phone, but then he finally heard the phone answered.

"With Mr. Smith, owner of the Federal Reserve Bank, what can I do for you?" he heard Mr. Smith businesslike voice come through.

"Hello Mr. Smith, Mr. Frost here, your private detective with Mrs. Frost, we had the idea it would be good to make a second appointment, so we get to know more about the whole case and your data," he said, while looking at his nails.

"Oh of course, my wife and I were already thinking about when we would meet each other again. I have to take a look in my agenda, wait a moment please."

"Of course," Jack said politely. He looked around the room with a bored expression on his face at the light blue painted wall that matched the bedroom's theme.

He heard muffles in the background and listened carefully. He heard what sounded like people arguing. "You can't forbid that I date Oliver!" he heard a voice almost yelling in the background, and guess what, it was our _sweet, sweet_ Victoria.

He knew it wasn't polite to listen to private conversations, but he didn't have anything better to do, so he kept on listening.

"Yes! Yes I and your father can! He has a bad influence on you Victoria! We forbid to see him ever again!" he heard Mrs. Smith yell back.

"That's not true! He doesn't have a bad influence on me! And you can say what you say but I will find a way to see him no matter what you say!" Victoria yelled back.

"Victoria, behave yourself please, I'm having a business conversation," Mr. Smith scolded whispering, hoping Jack wouldn't hear it. But Jack could hear every word.

"You look at me, but _your wife _is the one here who started this!" he heard Victoria defending herself. Your wife, no not mum, no not Kathrine, no it was _your wife. _And on the the way she said it. With dicust_._

"Victoria please go argue in another room, again, I'm having a business conversation," Mr. Smith said.

"Go yourself!" she yelled back.

Jack rolled his eyes. Jeez, if his kids were going to be so much trouble, they were going to have serious problems.

Mr. Smith sighed, "I'm sorry, my daughter is-"

"Fine! Now I'm the bad guy! You know what? I'm going to the people who do love me!" he heard her yelling.

"You are not going to Oliver!" Mrs. Smith warned.

He couldn't hear what Victoria said next, because Mr. Smith probably walked out of the room.

"I am sorry for the behaviour of my daughter," Mr. Smith sighed.

"It's alright," Jack said quickly.

"Well, where we? Oh yes, about the new appointment, I have a place... Sorry just taking a look at my agenda on the computer...about...two weeks is that any trouble for you two? I'm sorry, but I have a lot of meetings and I have to go to Hong Kong soon," Mr. Smith apologized.

Actually it was a bit of trouble, because this case had to solve within eight months, and he actually didn't wanted to spend any more time with the stubborn Mrs. Frost. "Eh, no it's alright, we'll be there. What time?" he asked, while scratching the back of his head.

"Eh what about-" The door of the bedroom opened and Elsa walked in. Because it happened at the same time, he couldn't hear what Mr. Smith said.

Elsa was standing across him, while she crossed her arms. He made a gesture that she had to go away, by throwing his hands in the direction of the door, but Elsa kept on standing with an everlasting smirk on her face.

"Sorry, I couldn't heard what you said, my wife came into the room in," he groaned, while looking with a warning look at Elsa. Elsa rolled her eyes.

"Oh, I said what about 14:00 P.M., on the 27th of August?" Mr. Smith suggested.

Elsa sat down at the end of the bed next to his feet.

"Yeah is-" he burst out in laughter, when Elsa tickled him under his feet. "I-I'm so-sorry, Elsa! Stop!" he laughed, but also tried to said it on a warning tone, while he was twisting, squirming, but trying everything so he could escape her.

"Eh, Mr. Frost is everything alright?" he heard Mr. Smith ask with a slight tone of suspicion in his voice.

"Elsa, stop now! I mean it!" he groaned whispering through gritted teeth, while laying his hand on the phone, so Mr. Smith wouldn't hear anything.

Elsa finally stopped tickling him and he cleared his throat. "Yes I'm alright, but my wife had a..._Playful_...moment," he said, while choking. He felt himself blush.

Elsa rolled with her eyes.

Mr. Smith laughed. "Well, I think I'm going to hang up then as I have a lot of things to do. Bye."

"Bye," Jack replied and hung up. The second he hung up, though, he began talking.

"Elsa, what did you think you were doing?! I had an important conversation with Mr. Smith!" he said in an irritated tone.

Elsa sighed and smashed herself on the bed, next to him on her side and looked at him with smoulder eyes. "What? Didn't you like it?" she smirked, now leaning on her hand, while her elbow supported on the mattress.

"Elsa! I mean it."

"Okay! Okay! I'll stop! I won't do it okay Mr. PMS?" she laughed.

"If you try once more I swear..." he said, while pointing a finger at her and now also turning himself on his side.

"Then what?" she said with a devious sparkle in her eyes.

"I promise you babe,_ Little Jackie_ will make sure it's payback time," he smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>There was humor in this one, but the next is going to be very important, second appointment, and I promise you guys will be laughing so hard at some moments. Anyway, next chapter is going to be long, so prepare yourself! REVIEW please! Let's get this fanfic to 70 reviews please! I love you guys so much and I really want to share this story with you, I'm only asking for reviews, so you guys can tell me what you like or dislike! They keep me going!<strong>

**Again the link of Victoria, Oliver and Mr. Smith is on my profile! Mr. Smith is actually just from Grey's anatomy Dr. Dreamy or the actor Derek Shepherd! I really suggest you to see the links, open them in an other tab and then when Victoria or Oliver is in the chapter, and you guys have trouble with imagining the OC's just look at them ;) **


	7. Chapter 7 Bipolar what?

**Okay people, this is seriously a LONG chapter but I am begging you to read the whole chapter and not skip parts. Not only because of the Jelsa fluff and humor, also because this is a very important chapter. For the people who followed the story after I changed the summary, when you are asking why I'm describing that Victoria so well, guys I can tell you this kid has a serious role in this fanfiction :)**

**Again for the photos of Victoria, Oliver and Mr. Smith (Mrs. Smith I think she looks like Mrs. Smith from the movie Mr. and Mrs. Smith) go to my profile!**

* * *

><p><strong>TWO WEEKS LATER:<strong>

**JACK:**

"Elsa, hurry up! Come out that damn bathroom you've been in for an hour, we need to go to Mr. and Mrs. Smith and I need to take a shower," he groaned, while pounding impatiently on the bathroom door. The sound of water clattering down from the shower head was heard on the other side of the bathroom door.

"Yes, I'm coming," he heard her reply in an almost groaning tone. Of course she locked the door, so he couldn't come in.

He waited for another minute, leaning with his back against the bathroom door, while Whatsapping with Kristoff, but he heard that she still didn't turned the shower off.

He stored his phone in his pocket and sighed. "Elsa," he warned.

"Yes?" he heard her saying.

"I mean it. In five minutes I'm coming back and the shower better be turned off so I can step in the douche cabin," he said, now crossing his arms.

She didn't answer, only sighed.

'Heard it or not, she is going to see the effects,' he thought.

He walked back to the living room and sat down at the couch. He turned the TV on HBO, Game of Thrones and before he knew it, the five minutes were up. Just on a good part, -you know which- he had to interrupt his precious programme and with a sigh he walked to the bathroom and knocked hard on the door while yelling.

"For fucks sake, come out now! Turn that bloody shower off or I'll break the door!" he warned, while he leaned with side against the doorpost, and crossing his arms.

**ELSA:**

Shit, she knew he was capable of doing that. At the ISA they learnt how to do that, and she didn't do anything else when she had to break into a house or apartment.

She realized that the douche didn't had matt glas, so if he broke the door, he would see all of her private parts. In a millisecond she turned off the shower, and stepped out of the douche cabin.

"Elsa I'm going to count to 3. 1." Elsa grabbed a towel as fast as she could.

"2," he continued in a warning tone. She wrapped it around her body and walked as fast as she could with her wet feet, so she wouldn't fall, to the door.

"3!" Just in that moment Elsa opened the door which Jack didn't expect, so he fell inside. Fortunately, Elsa caught him.

"Glad I caught you," she imitated him. He said the exact thing at the staff party where they first met.

Jack rolled his eyes as he stood up straight.

Elsa let go of him and walked to the mirror that hung above the sink. She grabbed her brush, and began brushing through her hair very diligently.

**JACK:**

He sighed. 'Elsa has to get out of the bathroom now, or she is going to see what little Jackie looks like,' a cheeky voice in his head said.

He didn't have the time for talking and playing princess.

He almost had no time to lose, so he threw his pants off and stood in his boxers.

Elsa looked up from brushing through her hair, but immediately averted her gaze. He couldn't conceal a smirk.

He laid his hands upon the waistband of his boxers, while cocking an eyebrow at her, making clear he was about to lower it.

He saw Elsa's eyes widen. She grabbed her brush, walked as fast as she could, to her pile of clothes she wore before showering, grabbed them, and walked out of the room.

He chuckled. He knew she would leave immediately, now when he was acted like he was undressing himself.

Fifteen minutes later he walked into the bedroom with a towel wrapped around his waist and his messy hair wet.

He dressed himself, when Elsa walked into the bedroom.

He watched through the mirror as she walked to the bed stand. She opened the drawer and to his surprise she revealed her gun and put it in her Louis Vuitton bag.

"All the time you have a gun in your Louis Vuitton bag? Woman keep surprising me," he commented, while running a hand through his hair.

"Gun in my purse, bitch I came dressed to kill," she smirked.

Jack couldn't conceal his laugh. "Astrid was right."

"What?" she asked while cocking an eyebrow.

"You have personality." He winked. "But why do you have a gun in your bag?" he asked suspiciously.

"Always be prepared for the worst. As a secret agent you always need to have your gun with you, that's rule number 1 in having this job, Jack. You should know that by now," she explained.

Twenty minutes later, they had arrived at the apartment of Mr. and Mrs. Smith. It was silent the whole ride.

Jack parked the car, this time without fooling around and behaving like a little kid, because he didn't have the need to have another quarrel with Mrs. Frost.

Elsa emerged from the car and jerked the door of it. She didn't even wait for him, she just walked towards the apartment complex without even giving him a glance.

"Hey, calm down with the door, okay?" Jack warned, while he also emerged from the car and closed the door. He followed her, and as soon as he overhauled her, he dominantly grabbed her hand and put on a fake smile when they walked past the receptionist.

He squeezed her hand lightly. Elsa looked up to him. She cocked an eyebrow at him. "We have to buy the wedding rings, you know," he whispered, while looking forward with a blank expression on his face.

They walked into the lift. Elsa pressed the button of the 32nd floor and a few seconds later the lift doors closed and she felt how they were lifted into the air. Somehow, it always gave Jack a light feeling in his belly when he felt that.

"I know," she said absently, while looking in the mirror at herself. She looked to see if she could find any bags under her eyes.

Both were still pretty tired from the past days, therefore he almost couldn't sleep because of Elsa's Berlin Wall of pillows kept on waking him when he rolled in his sleep to the middle of the bed, but then he always got a poke from Mrs. Frost reminding him that if he touches her with one finger, he has serious problems, but after all: work had to continue.

"Why are you so vain?" he groaned while rolling with his eyes. She always looked in the mirror when there was one.

She looked up and her eyes widened. She turned herself to him. By the way she did it, her braid swung to the other side of her shoulder.

Her blue eyes were full of defense, but if he looked deeper he saw insecurity. This was actually the first time he saw this with Elsa. She was the type of Beverly Hills Lady with the newest Dior, Chanel and Louis Vuitton stuff who didn't gave a fuck about what people think of you. They just lift their chin, and act like total bitches. He really didn't liked these kind of woman. All the time he thought Elsa was that same type of 'arrogant Beverly Hills lady', but he now saw she was more than that, at least that's what he hoped.

"What do you mean?" she challenged, defending herself. She immediately straightened her back, and just like he forecasted, she proudly lifted her chin and gave him a death glare while narrowing her eyes. For a second, he thought she wasn't going to behave arrogant and self-complacent, but now he saw that same sparkle in her eyes. Cold, but most of all dangerous.

He couldn't describe it. Astrid was right, don't mess with her, she'll shoot you without even caring. She'll shoot you like nothing, like if you don't give her space and make room for her. She'll shoot you like an animal, an innocent animal, and for some reason he thought it was a grim thought. Elsa could be mesmerizing and hypnotising with her deep blue eyes, but she could also be a dangerous cold woman who knew what she wanted.

He now realized he was staring at her the whole time. He pulled himself together and straightened his back and lifted his chin. He was bigger than her, and now looked down upon her with narrowed eyes. She want to know if she could be dominant? Huh, she can get it.

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "Well, do I get an answer or did you just wanted to insult me?" she shot at him.

He cocked an amused eyebrow at her with a devious smirk. "No Elsa, did you know you always look into every damn mirror you see, because you have to know if you look good? It's very annoying and if you want to know it, you are always beautiful in my eyes, I don't care how you look, with or without make-up, with or without a designers bag okay? You can just be yourself with me," he declared, while raising his voice. He startled himself when he realized what he said and immediately cast his eyes down. It wasn't his plan to be this 'nice'. Actually, he just wanted to tell the truth, right in her eyes, but he then realized this was the truth. She was indeed beautiful, with or without make-up, with or without designer bag.

Elsa looked up, right in his eyes, but he averted his gaze from her. Very slowly, she laid her hand under his chin and lifted it, so he looked straight in her eyes. Were they...kind? It was silent. Just when he again wanted to avert his gaze from her, she whispered. "D-did you meant that?" Her eyes were so different than five minutes ago. They were kind, and caring, but he again saw the insecurity in her eyes.

Okay new lesson about Elsa Winters: Be dominant, but also kind and you get kind behaviour back.

"I uh..." He didn't knew what to say. Deny it, or confess? "I uh... No, I just said it in a wave it was just eh..." He trailed off. He didn't wanted to be, neither play the sensitive guy, that time was over, besides he had to think of his reputation on the ISA.

Elsa's eyes immediately went from insecure to upset. She pulled her hand back from his chin and averted her head. "I knew it," she whispered.

"What?" he immediately answered.

"You are just the same as all that other self-complacent men who don't show any emotion, they just don't dare to because they are these pathetic human beings who just don't want to be the same guy as they were in their-"

"Don't you dare finish your sentence," he warned, while pointing a finger to her. He looked deep into her eyes.

Elsa cocked cheeky an eyebrow at him. "Past," she ended, while cocking an eyebrow at him in victory and never averting her gaze from him. Ping. And the lift door opened.

Elsa wanted to walk first out of the lift, but Jack quickly dodged her, and walked as first out of the lift, to Mr. and Mrs. Smith without an Elsa on his side.

**ELSA:**

Jack walked at a fast pace further, without even giving her a glance. Something was wrong, he held something away from her.

"Jack, wait," she sighed. She walked as fast as she could on her high heels, trying to overhaul him. Jack kept on staring forward and didn't even gave her a glance.

"Jack, please!" she finally managed to overhaul him and stood in front of him. Jack stopped walking and looked with narrowed eyes at her.

Suddenly the front door of the Smith's opened on the corridor, a few feet away.

Elsa turned around to see who it was. Victoria walked out of it, probably Whatsapping. She looked for a second up, but then immediately focused herself on her screen, and typed some things down. She didn't even gave them a glance, didn't even said 'hi', she just walked past them, ignoring them.

"Also good to see you again, Victoria," Jack sighed, but he immediately shut his mouth when he saw her death glare.

Victoria just still ignored them. Elsa followed the stubborn teenager with her eyes, until Victoria walked into the lift and the lift doors closed. Elsa then turned her head to Jack, cocking an eyebrow at him. "Seriously Jack? Could you please be not cocky for once?! Victoria is the fucking daughter of the people from our case, behave yourself!" Elsa groaned, while walking to the Mr. and Mrs. Smith's door, where Victoria just walked out from and knocked on the door.

"You are not going to tell me what I will and not do," Jack said quickly, before revealing a fake smile for when Mr. or Mrs. Smith opened the door.

Elsa turned her head to him. What on earth was wrong with him?! The door opened and Mr. Smith was standing in the doorway, as always while he wore his suit. His eye widened a bit when he saw them. "Mr. and Mrs. Frost, come in!" Mr. Smith greeted them, while taking a step back and pulling the door further open, to let them in.

Elsa and Jack stepped inside the apartment. "Hello Mr. Smith, nice to see you again." Elsa nodded politely. She felt how Jack's hand trailed up her back and shivers ran down her spine from his sudden touch. Jack laid his hand on her shoulder. Couldn't he just lay his hand in one movement on her shoulder, instead of trailing up her back like a snake who was about to attack his prey?

He slowly pulled her to him, so her other shoulder dug into his chest. She felt how his grip tightened around her shoulder, and if her shoulder would be bare, she could feel his nails digging in her skin, and she had the sudden feeling she wanted to pull, in a subtle way, his hand off her shoulder.

"Follow me," Mr. Smith said, while gesturing.

She looked up and now that there was hanging a security camera in the corridor. Probably because the safe was here. They followed him to the living room and sat down at the couch.

"Well, let's immediately go back to business, I have a meeting in..." Mr. Smith looked on his expensive Guess watch. "About an hour and a half."

Mrs. Smith walked into the room. "Michael do you want coffee?" Mrs. Smith looked up. "Oh hello! Mr. and Mrs. Frost, do you want coffee? Tea?"

Mr. Smith nodded. "For me coffee, darling."

"Tea for me please and for my husband tea too, he is fond with tea, aren't you darling?" Elsa smiled fake with a devious sparkle in her eyes, while turning her head in his direction. She cocked an eyebrow at him in victory.

She knew Jack hated tea, but if he was acting like a total dick-head, he could get it back. (A/N) Go to chapter 6 where Jack said it haha. Jack narrowed his eyes for a moment.

"Oh here, I got a cup, and the teapot is on the coffee table." Mrs. Smith said, while pouring the hot liquid in the cup of Elsa. "I see I have only one cup here, I'll get the other one for Mr. Frost."

Mrs. Smith walked to the kitchen to get the cup, while Elsa sipped some of her tea with her hands wrapped around the warm cup. "Oh Jack, sip some too, I know you will love it, because of course, you are so fond with tea."

"Yes Honey, I am fond with tea, how did you know that?" he asked with a bitter-sweet, almost sarcastic tone in his voice.

Elsa laid her hand on his upper leg. Mrs. Smith came back with the cup, which was pretty fast. She poured Jack tea into his cup.

Jack sipped some of it. It was clear he wanted to be released from Elsa's revenge as fast as possible.

"Mother's intuition," she said, smiling fake.

"Are you pregnant?" Mr. and Mrs. Smith asked enthusiastic in unison, while Mrs. Smith looked up from pouring tea into her own cup and Mr. Smith from checking his iPhone.

Jack's eyes widened, he averted his head and he chocked like an idiot, before spitting out his tea.

Elsa's eyes also widened in shock and she almost spit her tea out, just like Jack. Before she knew it, both persons were choking and spitting out their tea, while gasping for air. The tears formed in her eyes, and she felt how the hot tea burned in her lungs.

When she finally managed to get some air after this mental heavy intervention of Mrs. Smith, she gave him a quick dead glare, but Jack was still too busy with getting the hot liquid out of his lungs. It was clear he couldn't handle the thought of him and Elsa having kids.

He turned his head back to Mr. and Mrs. Smith, just like Elsa. She could see the questioned faces of the couple, who both raised an eyebrow and looked up. It was silent for a moment, and both parties didn't spoke.

She mumbled something that looked like an excuse for the behaviour of her husband, but she knew it was almost in-audible.

Jack finally spoke. "No! No! Elsa isn't," Jack coughed. "Pregnant, no kids are far, far away in the future." He said with a painful voice, while making a gesture with the words 'Far, far away'. Elsa could see the tears, who were still in his eyes from the choking.

"Yes eh, indeed," Elsa added quickly.

"And why is that, if I may ask?" Mrs. Smith asked. "How old are you two?"

"I am 27, and Elsa eh..." His stammered, while voice died away. He looked for help at her, but Elsa could only cock an eyebrow at him with the devious smirk, while putting on face that said: 'Yeah Jack, tell them how old I am.'

"Well, eh..." Jack still stammered. Mr. and Mrs. Smith again both raised an eyebrow at each other, not understanding why Mr. Frost didn't knew the age of his wife. "Elsa is eh, 25." He said quickly.

'What?! Bitch please I'm 26!' She thought.

"But this is the perfect time for having kids, don't you both think so?" Mrs. Smith smiled, while sitting down on the couch and crossing one leg over the other one, like a real lady. Her blue eyes were friendly and her brown hair was pulled into a classy Chestnut Bun.

"Well, eh I don't...know." Jack mumbled.

Elsa had to say something, and quick. "Well, I said mother intuition because, you know my husband is just like a little child sometimes," Elsa said, while laying her hand on Jack's knee, while turning her head to Jack. Jack narrowed his eyes, but Elsa acted like she didn't saw it and resumed un-disturbed with an amused smile.

"It's always the same, it's like I have to have to re-raise him; Jack do the laundry, Jack make the bed, Jack do the dishes after finishing your breakfast, really it's hard first, but after a while you learn how to live with it, and of course I love him to the end, or how they always say; Unconditionally." Elsa ended with a fake smile.

Jack smiled strained, but she saw his expression; 'I will show you all the corners of the house as soon as we are home.' Translation: 'You are so dead'

"Oh, I understand I had the exact thing with Michael," Mrs. Smith said amused, while looking at her husband with a devious smile. Mr. Smith blushed, something he never did, he was the kind of businessmen that were emotionless, reckless, and only saw money figures in things and how much he could get it, no wonder, and he was the owner of one of the most important banks in the United States.

"Eh darling, we need to get back to business, we'll take them to dinner sometime and then you can ask them everything about their future plans." Mr. Smith said, while laying his hand on Mrs. Smith's upper leg.

She smiled. "Of course dear, I will leave you alone now." Mrs. Smith raised, she gave Mr. Smith quickly a peck on the lips and walked out of the living room, while closing the white wooden ensuite doors.

Mr. Smith quickly winked at them, as soon as the ensuite doors closed. "Well, where were we?" Mr. Smith said businesslike, while folding his hands.

"I have news Mr. And Mrs. Frost. You know first there was money being hacked right? Now my codes are being stolen. Like two days ago I wanted to enter my safe, but it was gone. I know my wife didn't do anything, she has nothing to do with it, Victoria has nothing to do with this safe, I put it back. Who else could it be? I'm desperate." Mr. Smith sighed, while he rubbed his eyes with the tip of his index-finger and with his other thumb.

Elsa wanted to open her mouth to speak, but Jack, laid his finger on her lips, while, he was drinking his tea. Elsa could conceal in the last seconds a groan. She looked with a blank expression forward, while narrowing her eyes, and wrapping her hands around the tea cup and stubbornly sipping some from it.

"Well, we want to get to know your business partner better, and all the people who you have connections with. Of course we are private detectives, so they aren't allowed to know all this so,-"

"So we decided to organize a party," Elsa said, interrupting him.

"Darling, my edit, give credit," he sang to Elsa. Mr. Smith laughed by the sudden mischief from Jack.

"So _Jack_, decided to organize a party," she corrected herself.

"Better," Jack smirked while he put his tea on the coffee table in front of them.

"Eh sorry, I don't understand I think. I mean, no offense, but how can by organizing a party solve this case. There has been a stolen 6, 900, 000 dollars!" Mr. Smith said on a serious tone.

Jack sighed a bit before speaking. "Well, see it like this; Wait how long until you or your wife's birthday?"

"Or Victoria's," Elsa added mumbling.

"Yeah or your eh, daughter," Jack said quickly, while scratching the back of his head.

"Well, the birthday of my wife was a week ago, my birthday is in four months, but Victoria's is in two weeks."

"Good, then we organize a party in two weeks," Jack said directly, with a devious and dominant smirk.

Mr. Smith raised an eyebrow while he sipped from his coffee. "Mr. Frost could you please explain the whole situation for me?" Mr. Smith asked confused.

"Okay, so this is the plan: We are organizing a party at your house because your sweet daughter, Victoria turns 15," Elsa gave him a warning glance in the corner of her eye.

"And you know we are private detectives, and our plan is also to come to that party. Make everybody believe we are new good friends of you and your wife, so no one will notice us, and then we are just going to talk to some of your friends especially with that business partner." Jack explained.

"One question Mr. Smith, what kind of business partner is Hans Westerguard for you?" Elsa asked, raising an eyebrow.

"He does my finances," Mr. Smith shrugged. Elsa and Jack gave each other both a quick look. Okay, so Hans is a 'very good and close friend' and does the finances of Mr. and Mrs. Smith.

"Did he became a friend of you and your wife and then did finances for you, or did he the finances for you and then became a friend?" Elsa asked.

"Well, it's the last option actually. I needed a financial business partner to help me with factures, managing my bank account, private and business,-" Elsa and Jack gave each other another glance. This case was too easy. Mr. Smith said it all by himself. Hans was really suspect.

Mr. Smith continued, "And after three years we became pretty close and then he became a good friend of me and my wife-"

They heard how the front door opened and was jerked with a bang. Soon they saw who came home, it was Victoria who walked into the living room, again on her iPhone 6 plus.

She didn't even look up and plopped down at the big comfortable swivel chair, made out of black leather, while she kept on typing. It was a talent, Elsa had to admit it. Victoria crossed one leg over the other, and with her crimson red varnished nails she was ambitious typing, while she quickly moved her head to the right to jerk a strand of red hair out of her sight.

Mr. Smith looked up. "Hello Victoria," he said quite acidly.

Victoria ignored him, and kept on typing on her screen. She laughed about something, probably what somebody answered on her phone. Mr. Smith sighed, it was clear he didn't knew how to react to this.

Elsa looked at Jack. Jack raised an eyebrow at Victoria, while looking in the corner of his eye at her. "Victoria, could you please leave this room? I have a business conversation," Mr. Smith said in that always the same matter-of-factly tone.

"Leave yourself," she shot at them, still typing.

"Victoria, look at me. Now." Mr. Smith said strict, but Victoria didn't reacted. "Victoria, if you don't put your phone away, and look at me now, I will confiscate it," Mr. Smith warned.

Elsa followed the whole conversation between father-daughter, well... It was clear Victoria didn't bond herself to Mr. and Ms. Smith. Something was with her, Elsa couldn't get a clear vision of the girl. And these eyes, she was sure she saw them before. The coldness, the independency, the rebellness, but also a sparkle that said 'don't come close to me'.

Elsa could look for hours at Victoria, but she had the idea Victoria shut everybody out and that for how for longer she looked, she wouldn't get to know more about the teenager, and how longer she looked, how less she would find. She was so closed and mysterious. Her red hair, a bit messy but in general straight, and was long, it fell far over her shoulders. Her green eyes so cold with that dangerous sparkle in it. And then you had her body language, so closed.

"Victoria." Mr. Smith warned.

Victoria now finally looked up. "What?!" she shot at him.

"This is the last time I ask politely. I am in a business meeting and I-"

"Are they here again?! You are lying because the last and first time I saw them," Victoria said, while pointing at Jack and her.

"You said they were good friends, and now you're trying to tell me a nonsense story! Why do mature people always have lie, tell nonsense to me, because, oh yeah, Victoria is just a stupid teenager and she wouldn't understand it anyway because she is just a kid, yes that's the reason isn't it?"

Elsa and Jack looked in the corners of their eyes at each other, both raising an eyebrow. Jack amusedly sipped at some of this tea.

"They tell me mature people always speak the truth and aren't as childish as 'kids' and that they are honest to each other. Well, I will tell you something, I want to know the truth, tell me the story and I want to be treated like a grown up because I'm sick of being treated like a kid. Tell me the truth. Now."

Elsa was shocked by the cheekiness of this fourteen year old. The shivers ran down her spine when she saw how Victoria looked at her in the corner of her eye. For some reason, she didn't dared to look in her eyes.

"Eh, well Victoria, you know there is money stolen from the safe? Right?" Mr. Smith asked.

Victoria's eyes widened in shock. "N-no... No I didn't know that, I knew passwords has been stolen or hacked, I don't know, but really stolen? How many money?" she asked worriedly. She was as pale as snow in three seconds, and the coldness in her eyes were replaced for worriedness.

"I won't tell you the exact amount, but let's say we are talking about a lot. There has been stolen money from the private and business account, and this are Mr. and Mrs. Frost, and they are our private detectives who are going to solve this case." Mr. Smith said businesslike, while folding his hands.

Victoria looked up to Jack and her. Jack waved at her with an amused, yet devious smile, but Victoria rolled her eyes at him.

"But last time you said they were friends of you and your wife!" Victoria protested. She didn't even said Kathrine, neither 'mum', no just your wife, and in the tone she said it, jeez it was clear she wasn't in fond with Mr. and Mrs. Smith.

Mr. Smith raised an eyebrow. "You can also call her Kathrine or mum-"

"Eh no. I have a mum, and one day she will come, just like my dad, and I will have a family again." Victoria said wise and arrogant, while lifting her chin. Mr. Smith sighed.

"Well, if you excuse me, I have to go to class for the musical," she said, while she raised from her chair, and walked hip-swinging away on her high heels.

"Victoria wait," Mr. Smith said.

"What?" Victoria asked, while turning around, so her red hair swung with her.

"Could I speak to you in the corridor? Alone please?" Mr. Smith asked impatiently.

Victoria was silent, and raised an eyebrow but nodded. They walked through the ensuite doors and as soon as Mr. Smith closed them

Jack began. "Musical? Huh, this kid doesn't need acting lessons, she has a natural talent for it," he mumbled, while running through his messy hair.

"Jack." Elsa warned sighing, while poking him, with her elbow.

"What! It's the truth." Jack groaned mumbling.

A few minutes later, Victoria slammed the front door, because she headed to the musical and Mr. Smith again walked into the living room.

"Excuse me, she is very hard to handle and she is bipolar," Mr. Smith said in a serious tone.

"I'm sorry, what?" Jack asked confused.

"Bipolar disorder, don't you know what that is?" Elsa asked.

Jack shook his head, but it was clear he thought that maybe he still heard it somewhere. It was silent. "Eh, no I don't know," he said eventually shrugging.

"Shall I explain?" Mr. Smith said.

Jack nodded. "The bipolar disorder is that you are very happy and then sudden very depressed with actually no reason to be, sometimes aggressive behaviour, and Victoria especially has the last one."

"In what way?" Jack asked cocking an eyebrow.

"She yells very fast, is angry for no reason, and she once threw a glass vase against the wall," Mr. Smith clarified.

"They can't control their feelings," Elsa added.

"Indeed." Mr. Smith agreed. "She has 'bad days' and then nothing is going well. Everybody has to shut their mouth, we can't say anything of her being, behaviour etc., or we get a cold glare and a yell."

"Is that all? I mean is this not just a real 'teenager?'" Jack said, while quoting his fingers in the air with the word 'teenager'.

"No, there is much more. Victoria became convinced that everything in life failed and that she has no grip on her life. This may be a factor in the development of a depression, which she kind of has. She is now in period that she wants to be in her room, with music on, nothing more, she is socially very hard to approach."

"The mood swings can complicate normal relationships and may also affect all other aspects of life, like if she ever gets work, etc." Elsa added on a serious tone.

"How do you know all this Elsa?" Jack asked.

"I'll explain some day, Darling," she said with a fake smile.

Jack smiled fake back. He turned his head again back to Mr. Smith. "But, is she born with it or?-"

"Born. If one parent has it, there is a chance of 20% and if both have it, there is a chance of 50%." Mr. Smith said.

"But, you don't know her real parents, right?" Elsa asked.

Mr. Smith shook his head. "We know nothing of her past, she came here eight months ago, completely mental and social instable, but she never tells us her story, she never tells what's going on with her, she is so closed."

"How can it also be caused?" Jack asked businesslike and cool, but Elsa saw his interest grew with the second.

"It can be caused by stress, past, history of child abuse, highly conflictable families and so on. Actually, situations where the child has no safe home."

"But how is possible that she is so 'not into people'?" Jack asked, before sipping his tea.

"There is a theory with psychological factors that is about a bonding process interrupted during the first 3 to 4 years of life. After leaving or separating with an important person in this life, the child will withdraw from others," Mr. Smith answered.

"For psychological factors we mean, measures include on life events from the past that are not processed properly, or how they call it: a trauma. Besides the fact that the probability of a non-chronic depression is increased after a traumatic event, games problems in the processing a role in the development of chronic mania or depression," Mr. Smith added.

"Blocking painful memories or feelings can lead to a disturbance in the emotional life, and so to bipolarity," Elsa almost rattled on a serious tone, still wrapped her hands around the cup.

"Can you do something about it?" Jack asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Yes, she has medication, but it's a fight every day so she takes them," Mr. Smith sighed. It was silent.

He had to admit it, Mr. and Mrs. Smith had a rebellious daughter with a lot of personality. Victoria wasn't the easiest teen, but he was sure there was a story behind her cold behaviour.

The ensuite doors again opened and Mrs. Smith walked into the room with her telephone in her hand. Her face looked worried. "Hello dear," she greeted Mr. Smith.

"Hello Sweetheart, what's wrong?" Mr. Smith asked.

"Walt's Private School called. Victoria again ditched classes this week." She sighed. Mr. Smith sighed silently and quickly rubbed his eyes with the tip of his fingers.

There fell a silence and Jack and Elsa looked at each other. She made a face that said: 'let's go.', but Jack made a movement with eyes, that they weren't going anywhere, and that she had to wait. Elsa quickly rolled with her eyes.

"Darling I'm now in a business conversation, we'll talk to her when she comes back from the musical." Mr. Smith sighed.

Mrs. Smith nodded and left the room.

"So, eh about the party. Is that a plan?" Jack asked.

Mr. Smith thought for a moment but then spoke. "Yes."

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to REVIEW! Let's get this fanfiction to 85! We can do it guys! <strong>

**Again the link of Victoria, Oliver and Mr. Smith is on my profile! Mr. Smith is actually just from Grey's anatomy Dr. Dreamy or the actor Derek Shepherd! I really suggest you to see the links, open them in an other tab and then when Victoria or Oliver is in the chapter, and you guys have trouble with imagining the OC's just look at them ;) **


	8. Chapter 8 the party

**Hey guys! I just saw a review that asked why I changed it to M, well here's my answer!**

**1. From now there are the chapters are going to have more violence, more serious stuff also planned for the future etc. and I don't know if its T rated appropriate. Also there a guns in and that's kind of rated M. Also blood planned, but that's for later. (Don't worry I'm not describing a whole bloodbath XD)**

**2. I DIDN'T changed it out of smut! Sorry guys for the smut lovers in our cozy fandom, but I don't write that! I only write down passionate kisses and IF something happens like they are going to do anything, I stop on the right time, just like in rated T. Thereby, if your story is all about sex, I don't know, there is more in life right? THERE A GOING TO BE MENTIONS OF RAPE AND A VIOLENT SCENE in this 'genre' in the future! I will warn you! And I promise you guys, because I don't write sex shit, I will make the kisses as passionate and graphic as possible but there will be mentions of sexual themes. Some chapter will have a lot, some not. **

**3. Don't worry, I didn't changed the plot, I just changed the rating from now but it's not that the chapters are INMEDIATELY filled with violence! It just heats up, chapter after chapter and background stories are going to get more serious than in my other stories.**

**So guys, don't worry, I will make sure you can sleep tonight without having any 'fantasies' in your head ;) I'm sure if you always read rated T you can still follow it I guess. Not every chapter is all violence, but still... Just in case... What will happen more than five times, but I will warn you, is that a deal?**

**Please keep on following this story, it's going to be alright with the whole rated M thingy, although I still changed it for a reason!**

**BTW I got a question from kcsilver7714: a cat-head is just literally in Holland a 'kattekop' it's like a person who is behaving grumpy and you know cats can scratch you and behave like total bitches, that's a cat-head ;)**

**Love from Irene ^_^**

**TWO WEEKS LATER:**

**ELSA:**

The party was beginning on 20:00 and it was 19:07 now. Jack was going to pick something up or something, or had an appointment with someone. She needed to take a shower, so she walked to the bathroom, undressed herself, released her hair from its perfect bun, so her long platinum blonde hair fell down and she stepped into the shower, so the water pattered down upon her skin.

Fifteen minutes later, she stepped out of the shower. The cold air attacked her, and she hugged herself, trying to keep herself warm. The water drops from her wet hair fell upon the ground. She wrapped a towel around her petite form.

The door of the bathroom opened by Jack, who just stepped in! "Jack!" she scolded, irritated.

"Elsa I have a surprise." He wiggled with his eyebrows, ignoring her.

"Could we talk about this when I am dressed?" She shot irritated sassily at him.

"Elsa, you are no difference from the other woman I saw," he sighed. It came out very cocky. Like she was a piece of meat he ate every day. 'Yeah pick that schnitzel, it's no difference from all the others'. She could see by his face, he saw that she was offended.

"But still in the best way," he added quickly. Elsa rolled her eyes, and turned around while drying herself, not wanting him to see her naked form.

She looked up when she heard scratches on the door, and Jack opened it. A bunch of white curly hair ran into the bathroom. A dog?

"JACK WHAT IS THIS DOG DOING HERE?!" She yelled, while pointing at the white dwarf poodle, which was jumping into a puddle of water. She took a step backwards in panic.

Jack walked to the dog, picked it up and smirked. "Say hello to Olaf." He smiled, while hugging him.

"You bought a fucking dog?! Why, we don't need it!" She exclaimed in panic while her voice echoed through the bathroom.

"It's a him, and yes, we don't need it but Mr. and Mrs. Smith do." He smiled devious.

"Jack explain everything. Why do Mr. and Mrs. Smith need a dog?" She said, crossing her arms.

Jack smirked. "Very simple. Do you see his collar?" Jack said, while showing the black collar around Olaf's neck. "There is a recorder in it that sends location and information, like conversations straight to my MacBook, so we know exactly what is happening in and around the house. I want to know if there is happening more in that apartment than just business meetings and quarrels with that _cutie_, Victoria," Jack shrugged.

"You are going to eavesdrop? Jack, this is insane! And how do you want to give it to them? Just like 'hey, here's a dog for you, even though we are your private detectives it's just a present we just give sometimes.'" She groaned, while throwing her hands in the air.

Jack smirked.-to her surprise- "Elsa, what is the 'fake reason' we have to go to that party?" he asked smiling.

"Because Victoria turns 15... Oh, you give it to her as a present, but because she is living-of course-with her parents in one house-"

"It records everything without them knowing it, yes. I got some contacts with a friend who invented these things. Collars for animals that gives you information, like location, conversations, etc." He ended smiling, while patting Olaf on his head. Olaf licked his hand, and Jack smiled. He was fond with dogs, that was clear.

"Okay. But if we get caught, it's not my idea," Elsa sighed.

An hour later, they arrived at the apartment complex of Mr. and Mrs. Smith. Elsa stepped out of the car, as did Jack. She jerked the door of the car so it closed and walked in on her own to the apartment complex.

She heard in the background how Jack locked the car and ran towards her. When he overhauled her, he hooked his arms in hers, and lay a dominant hand on her shoulder.

"You look beautiful," he whispered in her ear. Elsa moved her head to look at him questioningly. Was he flirting with her? She looked into his eyes. She knew there was a part where he acted the whole thing, but if she looked deeper in his eyes, she saw there was also a part that said that it was genuine.

She averted her gaze and slightly blushed. She wore a pastel pink ruffled dress from Valentino, a matching coloured necklace, her Jimmy Choo heels that were covered with diamonds on the heel. "Um, thank you," she mumbled flattered, while stroking a strand of hair behind her ear.

They walked to the double glass door, so they entered the lobby. Jack opened it for her. "Ladies first," he said with a gentlemen smile.

She nodded politely, and walked inside the lobby. Jack again overhauled her, snaked his arm around her waist and together they walked into the lift. A minute later they heard the ping, and they walked out of the lift, hand in hand.

He whispered in her ear. "Play the whole thing along. You are Mrs. Frost, you love me to the end, I am your Prince Charming, and-"

"And I know." She sighed, while squeezing his hand softly.

Jack moved his head to hers.

"_Darling_," she added. He smiled and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"I thought so too," he said deviously and in that same dominant tone she disliked so much in moments like this.

They stood in front of the front door, when Elsa's eyes widened. "Jack! Olaf is still in the car! We totally forgot him!" she exclaimed in panic.

Jack's eyes also widened. "Go back to the car and get Olaf," he demanded whispering through gritted teeth. Elsa nodded and she wanted to walk away as fast as she could on her high heels, but Jack called her back. "Elsa!"

Elsa turned around with a 'what?!' Face. His hands glided into his pockets and revealed the car keys. He wiggled it, while holding it in the air. Elsa rolled her eyes. She wanted to walk back, but he threw it to her. She caught it with no effort and resumed walking back to the car.

**JACK:**

He waited for five minutes, when he decided that he gave her enough time. Okay, then he had to make a fabulous entrance on his own. He knocked on the apartment door, and leaned against the doorpost.

Soon the door opened by Victoria. She opened it only so far, her green eyes were piercing through it. "What are you doing here?" she asked suspiciously.

"Hey, Elsa and I are here to celebrate your-" She slammed the door right in his face.

"Birthday," he ended. He groaned and knocked again, but Victoria ignored him. He looked down, and saw that there was a shadow standing behind the front door, where the light came from under the door. Victoria was just standing on the other side of the door, but she ignored him! That pervert.

The lift pinged on the corridor. He thought it would be Elsa, but a man walked out of it. He had red hair, emerald green eyes, and wore a suit. He walked to the same front door as where he was standing.

Jack nodded quickly in a 'hello', while leaning with his back against the front door, with crossed arms.

"Hello, ehm, aren't they at home? I thought the party began at 20:00?" The redhead asked, while looking at his Guess watch.

Jack chuckled. "Oh they are at home, but our _sweetie_ of a Victoria slammed the door right in my face," he said, raising his voice, while moving his head to the side, so Victoria could hear him on the other side of the door.

The man raised an eyebrow. "Eh, may I give it a try?" he asked politely.

Jack took a step to the side. "Go ahead," he said, while gesturing to the door. "I don't think she'll open the door."

The man snickered and knocked on the door. "Victoria, could you open the door please?"

Jack lifted his chin with a smirk. 'She wouldn't open the-'

The door opened very slowly and narrowed green eyes pierced through the split of the front door.

'Door.' His thoughts ended. What? How was this possible?!

"Hello Victoria, may I come in?" The man asked. Victoria nodded, took a step backwards, so the door opened further and let him in. Before the man stepped inside, he gave Jack a quick wink.

Had he and Victoria have a good bond? And who was he? Were the things he asked himself.

In the same moment, the lift pinged and Elsa walked into the corridor, while holding a trembling Olaf in her arms.

"He got legs from God to walk," Jack scoffed. Elsa raised an eyebrow. "You can also just let him walk, instead of treating this dog like he is made from glass."

Elsa hugged the trembling white poodle and turned herself with her back against Jack. She lay her hands upon the perfect little snow white curly ears of Olaf. "Don't listen to that bad boo-boo of a Jackie, you're safe with mommy," she said, like she was talking to a child.

Jack rolled his eyes. He walked to Elsa, grabbed Olaf out of Elsa's arms, put him on the ground and knocked on the door. "I swear, it's going to be a true misère when you have to say goodbye to this dog," Jack mumbled.

The door opened-to his surprise- and again it was Victoria. "Victoria may we come-" And she again slammed the door in their faces, but Jack was fast this time and put his shoe between the door and the doorpost. "In." He ended with a smirk, while giving her a challenging look.

Victoria rolled her eyes, and turned around to walk to the living room, but Elsa stopped her. "Victoria, before you walk away, may I congratulate you and give you your present?" She asked smiling fake. Jack stood next to her, and wrapped an arm around her, nodding.

Victoria sighed, but eventually nodded.

Elsa held out her hand, and shook her hand. "Congratulations," she said smiling. "And here's your present," she continued, while she picked Olaf up and handing it over to Victoria.

Victoria's eyes widened. "A-a dog? For me? Why would you give me a dog, you don't know me, you-"

"We thought, a sweet kid like you deserves a dog," Jack said bitter-sweet, but he immediately got a warning poke from his wife.

Victoria restlessly petted Olaf, her green eyes full with curiosity, while looking at the little snow white dog in her arms. Olaf licked her nose, and to Jack and Elsa's surprise, she laughed and smiled.

Mrs. Smith walked into the corridor and her eyes widened when she saw the little dog. "Mr. and Mrs. Frost, did you gave Victoria a-"

"Dog? Yes," Victoria ended, still cuddling Olaf. "What's his name?" she asked.

"Well, we called him Olaf, but if you want to call him something different, you can change his name," Jack shrugged.

"I like Olaf." Victoria smiled.

"But Victoria, I don't know if this is a good idea. A dog needs love, attention, exercise, not an apartment,-"

"We have Central Park and I am always at home." Victoria cut Mrs. Smith off. "And you are not going to tell me I can't keep him!" she immediately defended, while clamping her arms around the dog, like it was a life buoy.

"Victoria-"

"No," Victoria said stubbornly and walked into the living room with Olaf in her arms, where the party was taking place.

Elsa opened her mouth to speak. "I'm sorry Mrs. Smith if you don't have time for the dog-"

"No, it's alright you couldn't have known this at all. You see, my husband and I aren't at home lately because running a bank is very intensive, and Victoria is just...very typical when it comes to giving love, she's bipolar as you know and can be very aggressive sometimes. And maybe she won't even care about him. She is always so cold." Mrs. Smith sighed.

"Mrs. Smith, Victoria smiled, laughed, and patted the dog when we gave Olaf to her! I think she does care about him," Jack said.

"My husband and I just thought it would be great idea to give her a dog, but if you don't want it, it's okay," Elsa said softly, while laying her head upon Jack's shoulders. Jack kissed her forehead and wrapped his arms around her small form.

"We'll see if she manages it. I give her three weeks to take care of the dog. If she doesn't do anything with him, he has to go I'm afraid." Mrs. Smith frowned.

Elsa and Jack nodded.

"Well, let's go to the party, I heard from Michael that you two aren't here to party." Mrs. Smith winked.

Jack and Elsa nodded in unison. Mrs. Smith exited the corridor and walked into the living room.

Jack turned himself to Elsa. "Listen, we have to find that Hans and other people who are close with Mr. and Mrs. Smith!" he said, while laying his hands on her shoulder. Elsa nodded in response.

"And Elsa, we have to make this relationship work. I always have to kiss you, I always have to wrap my arms around you, you can also take initiative," he said in a serious tone.

Elsa raised an eyebrow, but then nodded slightly. She grabbed his hand with a sigh, and together they walked into the pretty crowded living room. Everywhere were bar tables, people were talking and laughing. Off to the side was a table with presents for Victoria and a cake with frosting. Music was playing from the large speakers. Everybody was happy and laughing. Everyone except for Victoria who sat on the couch, looking bored around her. He raised an eyebrow. What was wrong with her? There was something with her. If there was such a thing called Bipolar PMS, she definitely had it.

Jack walked further with Elsa on his side. They said 'hi' to everybody, and talked a bit with everyone.

**ELSA:**

She tried to follow Jack's advice and was always smiling, laughing, kissing him on his cheek, saying 'Dear', 'Sweetheart' and 'Honey' to him, and then he would hug her, and whisper huskily in her ear she had to continue.

They walked to Mrs. Smith, who was standing next to her husband, holding hands, with a glass of wine in her hands. She was talking to her husband.

"Mr. and Mrs. Frost?" Mrs. Smith asked. They both looked up and walked towards her.

"Yes Mrs. Smith?" Jack said.

"Oh call me Kathrine, and my husband Michael, but you knew that we would take you out to dinner right?" Mr. Smith asked, smiling.

"Yes." Jack and Elsa answered in unison.

"What would you think about that we have dinner in about two months, here while Daniel cooks, owner from a French cuisine restaurant which is situated in the Upper East Side?" Mrs. Smith smiled.

She looked up. The restaurant was called Daniel's was the most expensive restaurant in New York. If you payed a lot he would cook for you, but of course that was only for the wealthy. "Um...sure," she answered, smiling.

"Good, what if we meet at 7:30 P.M. on the 1st of November?" Mr. Smith suggested.

"Alright, I'll note it in my agenda," Jack said businesslike, revealing his phone, and inserted the information down. When they were done, Jack whispered in her ear.

"Let me talk to that boy on the couch next to Victoria, I don't like him," Jack said, never averting his gaze from the black haired boy, with amber eyes.

"That's Oliver. And why do you want to talk with him?! Leave him alone, he has nothing to do with this case! He is just Victoria's boyfriend!" she shot whispering, and hissing at the same time back.

"Elsa I swear, I've seen those eyes before," Jack whispered back.

Elsa rolled her eyes. "Okay, but be back soon, darling, we have more to do than just lead boyfriends on," she sighed.

Jack nodded and walked towards Victoria and Oliver.

**JACK:**

This had to be Oliver. He had pale skin like freshly fallen snow, messy black hair and his almost amber like eyes were so piercing, the way he looked at his girlfriend. A huge aura of mystery hung around him.

Oliver snaked an arm around Victoria's waist, but the way he did it made Jack gag. Full with dominance, and Jack saw immediately that Oliver was an excellent manipulator, he had Victoria in his power. It was clear she was drunk in love with him.

Oliver, for a sixteen year old boy, was very mature and also to a girl, very attractive. He knew why Victoria fell in love with him. He was dominant, a leader, and that was what Victoria needed. A leader, rules and structure, something she couldn't find in her foster parents, in herself or in her life.

Jack tried to make eye contact with the boy, but Oliver constantly averted his gaze from him, and he was too busy kissing Victoria.

Olaf jumped on the couch and sat down on Victoria's lap. Oliver looked up and without negotiating with Victoria, he picked Olaf up and put him down on the floor. Victoria protested, but just when she was about to speak, Oliver smashed his lips upon her.

Their kiss was un-passionate, cold, and rough. He only kissed her so she would shut her mouth. Jack walked towards the couple. He stood in front of the couch, but the love birds were so busy with kissing, that they didn't noticed Jack.

He awkwardly cleared his throat. The two broke apart and looked up to see who disturbed their... moment. Oliver raised an eyebrow when he saw Jack. Jack narrowed his eyes to see who he saw in these eyes. A person he saw before had the exact same eyes. Cold, dangerous, empty with no love, soulless.

"What?" Victoria shot at him, still not happy that Jack and Elsa were here.

"Hey Vic, could I-"

"It's Victoria, she hates being called Vic," Oliver snapped. He whistled in his head. 'Someone over here is an overprotective boyfriend...'

"Indeed," Victoria said snorting, while lifting her chin and looking straight in his eyes. He knew Victoria was dominant and willful of herself, that's her personality, but when she is with that Oliver, jeez, this girl is deadly. Mrs. Smith was right, Oliver did have a bad influence on her.

"Well, I thought I want to meet your... _sweet boyfriend_." He shrugged, but he also realized the line came out too sarcastic when he said 'sweet'.

Oliver raised an eyebrow and looked at Victoria. "Who is he?"

Victoria looked at Jack for help, if she was allowed to say it, but Jack quickly shook his head in a gesture of 'no', when Oliver didn't looked at him. "Th-they are good friends of my parents," she lied, and tried to say it shrugging and nonchalant, but her voice trembled. For some reason he had the idea that Victoria was scared of Oliver.

Oliver narrowed his eyes in suspicion, but then slightly nodded and raised from the couch.

"May I talk to you? Alone?" Jack asked, while gliding with his hands in his pockets.

"Okay," Oliver said mumbling. Jack gestured that Oliver had to follow him, and together they walked to the kitchen of Mr. and Mrs. Smith, where nobody was and where the dinner table stood. There was a beautiful sight of the skyline of New York. The lights of the Big Apple were everywhere to be seen.

"Oh don't worry, it's nothing serious, just a good talk man," Jack said, and laid his hands on Oliver's shoulders, "to man." He ended and pushed Oliver down onto a chair. Oliver raised an eyebrow, and soaked down in the chair.

Jack sat down on the chair on the other side of the table, across Oliver.

"First before we have our soothing and nothing serious conversation, what's your name? Full name please," Jack said, while he laid his hand on the table, drumming with his fingers on it. He soaked down in his chair and looked at the sixteen year old in front of him, although he looked much older.

"Oliver James Black," he shrugged. Oliver James _BLACK_? You have got to be kidding me. Victoria actually has something to do with a son of that bitch Pitch, one of the most wanted people in the USA and UK. No wonder he saw those eyes before. Yep, Oliver was a copy of his father. The same arrogant attitude, the same judgemental look, same vicious eyes, way of detached body language.

"Black, huh? Hi, Jack Frost." He introduced himself, with a smirk. He actually wanted to play the bad guy now, revealing his weapon and just playing, messing and fumbling around with it, just to intimidate Oliver, because his ego was too big, just like his father who thought he was the king of the world, but actually Pitch was the saddest loser on earth who had to know his place in life.

Oliver didn't said anything, he averted his gaze from Jack. The moonlight that came through the glass wand that gave the view upon the skyline, shone down upon Oliver and his face. It was the only light that was to be seen. His skin looked even paler, and his eyes looked like they were glowing. A shiver ran down Jack's spine.

"So, how did you two love birds met?" Jack said snickering.

Oliver looked warning to Jack with a face that said 'Is this sarcasm?' But Jack could only smirk. "She is in the same dance school as me." He shrugged.

"Dance school? But I thought she was having musical—"

"The school gives dance lessons, and musical lessons," Oliver said in a duh-tone.

"Where do you guys dance or whatever and what kind of style do you dance? Like ballet, which I don't think, or modern or-"

"Hip-hop," Oliver said, lifting arrogant his chin. "And we are dancing on Alvin Ailey Dance Academy."

Jack whistled. It was damn hard to be accepted on that academy. Oliver had to be very good in hip-hop otherwise he wouldn't be accepted. "So, you saw her and just thought, let's date the girl?" Jack smirked amusing.

"Kind of." Oliver shrugged. It was clear Oliver wasn't a person who wanted to give any information. The door of the kitchen opened and Victoria walked in.

"Hey Oliver, is everything alright?" Victoria asked, while wrapping her arms around Oliver's neck and hugging him from behind. Oliver moved his head up to face Victoria who was standing behind him, and kissed her. Jack felt like he was going to gag. Was he the only one who saw that that Oliver was as fake as Pitch's nose job? Okay, he knew Elsa and he were also acting, but this was just...argh...never mind.

"Yes sweetheart, everything is alright, let's go to your room, this party is drop-dead boring," Oliver said, while he grabbed her hand, and tangling his fingers in hers.

Jack raised an eyebrow. To her room? Would Mr. and Mrs. Smith accept that? Oliver was older, more mature and the way he could manipulate her. Jack was a bit concerned, but would that Victoria do any stupid things or things she didn't want to?

"No, I'm not allowed to go to my room with you, my parents have to interfere themselves again with our relationship. You are actually very lucky you are here because my parents don't want me to be in a relationship with you, but I negotiated, well, yelled at them and that's why you are here," Victoria said to her boyfriend, while fumbling with his black leather jacket.

"Fuck the rules of your parents... But anyway... I have to go now. See you later, babe," he said and walked away.

Jack raised and walked past the couple, back to Elsa.

**ELSA:**

She was waiting with a glass of champagne in her hand, looking around if she could find anybody to talk with, but without Jack there was nothing to talk about or acting like they were in love.

She sighed when she saw Jack. She walked to him, took his hand in hers, although she actually didn't wanted it, and asked. "And? Any news?"

"Guess what, that Oliver, Victoria's boyfriend, is the son of Pitch Black," Jack informed, while he tangled his hand in hers.

"Pitch Black?! But I thought—"

"That he lived in England? Nope, he moved five years ago back to the US, just before England said he was a fugitive and committing several crimes, murders, scams etc. so he could get into the USA, get again a green card, and settle himself. He lived first in America, in 2004, then he moved for some reason to England after a shooting in San Francisco with a family, which a four year old was involved in."

"They say he is the client now when it comes to crimes, and not the murderer. He always knows how to dodge the ISA, me and police." Elsa groaned.

"You?" Jack asked.

"I had a case with him in England five years ago, just when I graduated from the ISA academy, but he won the case, I almost caught him, but for some reason, he managed to escape me, but not without injuries. I threw a knife to stop him, it hit him in his arm, and I guess he has a scar there now, but yeah, I didn't think he was in the USA now. But, I didn't know he had a son—who is his mother? Pitch is known for being endlessly single." She frowned.

"I don't know. Elsa, I don't trust Oliver, plus we still have to find Hans in this party."

"Hello!" They heard a voice say behind them. They turned around and Mr. and Mrs. Smith were again standing behind them.

"Hello." Jack and Elsa answered in unison. Jack restlessly laid his hand on her shoulder, and squeezed a bit. Elsa leaned against him and laid her head upon his collarbone. She was tired for some reason. She was playing around with his tie, while cupping her nose in his neck. He nuzzled in her hair and kissed her on the crown of her head. She had to admit it, they were a good team when it came to acting.

Jack looked up and turned around. Elsa wasn't prepared for this sudden movement, so she almost fell, but there was Jack to catch her. Elsa clamped her arms around his neck, while she lost one of her high heels.

"Don't lose your shoe, Cinderella," he whispered huskily. Elsa wanted to roll her eyes, but she smiled fake at him. He bended to pick up her shoe, and Elsa already knew what was going to happen.

He picked up the shoe, kneeled, gently took her foot in his hand, and he gently pushed her high heel on her foot with a smile from ear to ear, so it fitted perfectly. Elsa felt herself blush now. She had to admit it, he couldn't be more gentlemen.

Mr. and Mrs. Smith 'aw-ed' just like other people who saw the whole scene. Jack raised and gave her a quick peck on her lips. Their first kiss, actually. She mumbled something that looked like a 'thank you, dear' and wrapped her arm around his waist.

She now knew why Jack turned around. Somebody ticked him on the shoulder. Elsa didn't care who it was. She quickly looked around. She saw how Victoria sat on the couch, rolling her eyes at Elsa. It was clear that the scene where Jack was acting like Prince Charming was too much for her. What? So she doesn't like fluff?

"Yes, Jack Frost, and this is my wife Elsa," she heard Jack saying. Elsa looked up and turned her head in the direction of the figure that stood in the corner of her eye.

She automatically held her hand out, to shake hands, but she froze when she saw who it was.

"Nice to meet you, Hans Westerguard—" He stopped when both parties looked in each other's eyes. What?! Red hair, green eyes, pretty muscular... This was the same guy that she saw in the traffic jam one and a half months ago in his red Ferrari! She blushed and casted her eyes down. God, she showed her middle finger at him and behaved like a total bitch, and here she was one and a half month later, standing dumbly in front of him like a total idiot who couldn't speak.

This was Hans! Hans, the guy who was so good, gentle and North's favorite before she became North's favorite! She didn't recognized him in the traffic jam, how stupid! He changed so much. He was older, more businesslike and nothing good. His eyes were so empty, cold and soulless. His body language was detached, and he was so dominant. Not at all how she remembered him. It was said that he was Hans, but if he said his name was 'Hunter' or something, she would never have remembered that it was Hans. She was shocked by the man who stood across her.

"Funny how people meet each other after all these years," he said with a devious smile, while looking in her eyes. The way he looked at her, made her feel gagging, like she was a piece of meat.

Jack moved his head to Elsa, and looked questioning at her and said 'do you know this guy?' Elsa quickly shook her head in a way that said 'It's alright.'

She had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. That Hans couldn't be the good guy of all this. He was so fake, with his 'gentlemen smile'. She had to solve this case on her own, because she couldn't expect anything from Jack, thereby, not only did she wanted this promotion, she _needed_ it.

Jack pulled her closer to him, and she felt how her hip dug into his side. She understood they had to act, but this whole evening was just too much for her now.

'Get out of my personal space,' she thought.

"So, I see you two are..."

"Married, yes," Jack ended his sentence, while looking at her.

She could see in the corner of her eye, that Hans raised an eyebrow. She wanted to go and search on her own to suspect things on this party, than talk about their drop-dead boring and actually non-existing marriage.

"We are so happy we are-" Elsa tried to loosen herself out of his tight grip, but Jack roughly pulled her back, still looking at Hans with a Prince Charming smile, so she collapsed into his chest. "TOGETHER. Aren't we, darling?" he said warningly, while he looked with the last word warning to her in a way of 'you aren't going anywhere.' He knew her plan, he knew everything.

"Yes, Honey," Elsa replied bitter-sweet.

"May I ask how you know Mr. and Mrs. Smith?" Hans asked.

"We are close business partners, I'm currently working with him on a project," Jack lied businesslike.

Hans nodded, but then turned around, when another man touched him on his shoulder.

Jack hissed in her ear. "Listen _Beauty and the Brains_, I know your plan, but I can tell you one thing, you are not going anywhere."

Elsa smiled fake back, before turning her head away from him and looking with a blank expression forward.

Hans turned himself again around. She saw how his eyes trailed down their hands. "Very good and... Fun that you are married now, but where are the rings?" Hans asked suspiciously. Nothing escaped him, not even the slightest detail.

Elsa felt how the colour drained away from her face. Shit, they totally forgot the rings. She looked for help to Jack by turning her head, she had to say something, and quickly. "Eh they are being made. Custom made, you know that takes a while. We've only been married for two months, but there is some, eh... delay," she answered quickly.

"Yes, there are like four sapphires. Every one is three carats," Jack improvised.

Elsa's mouth dropped. What the hell is he doing? A guy like Hans is going to pay attention to that, when they have the rings and if they aren't exactly how he describes this, he will never believe a word of what they said.

"Three carat and four sapphires? But that's 12 carat in total!" she exclaimed. She then realized she blurted that out and she had to act further. "Sweetheart, why didn't you tell me? What a surprise! You don't have to do that for me," she smiled, while turning her head towards him.

Jack smiled at her. "Anything for my Princess." Elsa was almost gagging because of the fakeness in his voice, but she smiled. "I Love you so much, Sweetheart," he said while looking in her eyes. From the outside she saw eyes that smiled, but she knew from the inside, he was gagging as well.

"Love you too," she groaned back.

"Excuse me, I'm going to get a glass of champagne, I heard the brand was very good," Hans said.

When he turned around and was out of earshot, she said. "Jack, he doesn't believes us, I see it in his eyes," Elsa whispered in panic.

"It's going to be alright Elsa."

"No, no it's not, he knows sometimes ISA people have to pretend they are married and stuff, and he probably suspects me from being at this party for the ISA!"

"Elsa, don't panic, he doesn't have any evidence," Jack said on a calm way, but she heard the tenseness in his voice.

"Jack! He doesn't believe we are married!" she protested whispering.

"I'll make him believe," Jack whispered back, smirking from ear to ear. What was his plan? A sparkle arose in his eyes, and she had no idea what his plan was.

Hans walked back with a glass of champagne in his hand.

Elsa gulped. Jack threw her backwards, caught her by supporting her on her back.

She looked for a millisecond in his eyes, seeing this devious sparkle, mischievous and full with redbellies.

Before she could react, he bended and his lips were on hers. She was kissing with Jack?! First, her eyes widened in shock by the sudden action of her husband, but she then relaxed and shut them.

If they weren't in public, she would've gave him a full bitch slap. She had to act the whole thing along, so she wrapped her arms around his neck. She smelled his heavy aftershave, mixed with that typical Bleu de Chanel perfume, while his messy hair touched her forehead.

She was shocked when she felt how his tongue sensually touched her lip, begging her for entrance. A shiver ran down her spine by the touch of his tongue. How stupid that she wanted to open her mouth out of protest, but Jack saw it as a sign that she also wanted a passionate kiss.

She felt how his tongue touched hers, how they glided over each other, in an un-explained dance, and how he sensually used all his Prince Charming skills to impress her. He definitely knows how to French Kiss a lady. His mint breath, his messy hair that touched her fore head, his hands that glided up and down her back, she glided her hands up from his neck, and now ran through his messy hair. She felt she was in heaven. He was such a good kisser, he was so gentle, but also dominant on a playful way. Their kiss was perfect, sensual, passionate, and full of lust. Their lips moved in sync, both lost in their moment.

But she them got back to present. What the hell was he doing? This had to be an acting kiss. They broke apart and looked deep into each other's eyes. Her lips still stinging from their passionate moment.

Jack gave her a playful wink, with his irrisistible smirk. She felt like she could actually kill him. How dare he kiss her, with tongue, although she had to admit it that he was a very, very good kisser.

Hans...smiled? Well, it looked like he was more convinced now. Elsa sighed a bit. "I see you too love birds are busy now, I think I'll head to Mr. Smith. I have to speak him about a few things."

Elsa nodded smiling, just like Jack. Hans walked away, and disappeared into the crowd of people.

Elsa looked on the clock. Half past ten. She was tired like hell and had the idea she saw enough here. "Let's head home," she whispered in Jack's ear.

Jack nodded. They said goodbye to Mr. and Mrs. Smith, thanked them for the evening and five minutes later, they were walking towards the car. "This was waste of time, we don't know anything more of that Hans," he sighed, while he revealed his car keys and un-locked the car. The streetlight light shone down upon them.

Elsa stepped into the car. "Yes, if you didn't kissed me, he wouldn't have left," she said stubbornly.

Jack started the engine and drove away with screeching tires. Could he drive normal for ONCE?! "But if I didn't kissed you, he would've never believed us anyway!" Jack snapped, defending himself.

Elsa rolled her eyes and looked forward, to the pavement in front of her with crossed arms. "If I have to act one more day..." She groaned through gritted teeth. She was sick of this. He was constantly in her personal space, was too soggy, he just sticks his tongue in hers, but what irritated her the most was that he didn't meant a fuck about what he did.

"Sweetheart, we are stuck together for five more months in one apartment, in one bed. So I wish you good luck. Thereby, you are making such a drama about a stupid kiss! You act like a nun and like a six-year old at the same time. Grow up and behave like a woman who is in the mid-twenties, not a teenager who doesn't know her place in life. We are not having this conversation." He sighed irritated, while he ran a hand through his hair.

"An acting kiss is without tongue, MR. FROST."

"Darling, it's ACTED. Do you even know that word? It's NOT REAL. Everything has been put into scene," he shot back, raising his voice. He didn't look at her, but she saw that he did look in the corner of his eye to her.

Elsa chuckled in sarcasm. "Well I shall tell you something, you may prepare your scenes better, because if I weren't there, you could've never saved yourself in the ring situation with Hans," she challenged back.

Jack turned to the right, and they arrived at their apartment. "I'm getting so tired of your Drama Queen behaviour," he shot back.

"Why do you still even talk with me then?!"

"I won't." They both stepped out of the vehicle.

"Fine," she said while slamming the car door.

"Fine."

"Fine," she shot back, while averting her head with crossed arms.

They walked into the lobby, straight to the lift. There hung a tense atmosphere. No one spoke to each other, no one looked at each other. Both were irritated.

JACK:

A minute later, they arrived at their apartment door. Jack put his key in the keyhole and opened the door by jerking it. "Ladies first." He sighed.

Elsa walked past him, without even giving him a glance.

Jack also walked inside to the kitchen to grab an apple from the fruit bowl.

She actually said she won't speak to him, but she had to say it. "Fuck you Jack, fuck you!" she yelled.

He was not amused and looked to his nails nonchalantly. "Language babe, save that for the bedroom." He winked deviously.

Elsa had the idea that she could walk to the knife block, grab a knife and throw it to his head, but she concealed herself. "You should improve your kissing skills." She groaned, while plopping down on the couch.

Whoa, was she saying he couldn't kiss?! Oh, now she's crossing the line. Bring it on. "And you should improve your acting skills. Take acting lessons." He said while he walked to the bedroom and closed it.

"I already have them," she mumbled groaning back with crossed arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay guys, they kissed! Again, if you skipped parts in this scene, I wish you luck with following the rest of the story. Jelsa will happen soon, but now I am concentrating on the case for a while (like three chapters) and believe me, it's definitely not going to be boring! Cliff hangers and mysterious background stories are on the way! Also, I'm going to make Jack and Elsa act more mature to each other. (I'm going to try it.) Because now they are acting (like Jack said) like teenagers and not adults in their : What did you thought of the kiss? The little plot twist about Oliver?<strong>

**Again the link of Victoria, Oliver and Mr. Smith is on my profile! Mr. Smith is actually just from Grey's anatomy Dr. Dreamy or the actor Derek Shepherd! I really suggest you to see the links, open them in an other tab and then when Victoria or Oliver is in the chapter, and you guys have trouble with imagining the OC's just look at them ;) **


	9. Chapter 9 the story behind the ring

**Hello guys! I saw the last chapter had like 500 less views than usual, so I think a lot of you guys missed the last update! If you didn't read the scene where they have the party, speak to Oliver, have their first full passionate kiss, like Chapter 8, I suggest you read it, because there was important information in it!**

**And if you read my other story, Jelsa Boarding School as well, you know I changed my way of editing my stories! **

**ANNOUNCEMENT: This story is going to have 45 chapters, but I don't know if there is a epilogue or a sequel, depends if it's going to be a popular one, but we already got over the 100 reviews before chapter 10! Wow thank you so much!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 9: The story behind the ring.<strong>

**JACK: **

Jack walked the next morning to the kitchen, still a bit off from the intense evening yesterday from the party. Elsa was still asleep. The Berlin Wall of pillows still wasn't abolished. She acted like a total six year old in his opinion, but Elsa was as willful as hell, and just kept on doing what she wanted.

He didn't wanted to pull a shirt over his torso, so he just walked into the kitchen wearing sweatpants shirtless. Thereby, it was summer in New York, so it was bloody hot.

He was hungry, so he grabbed a frying pan, and began baking pancakes for himself.

**ELSA:**

Elsa was awakened by the light coming through the curtains, which were open. The light fell on her face and she blinked, trying to get used to the stinging light. She turned around, but then realized she had the bed to herself when she moved her leg to the right.

There was one long two person sheet, but Jack's side was flipped to the other side, and an empty space on the mattress was to be seen. The sheets were twisted around her, to her waist, but it was still very hot.

She turned over to Jack's side of the bed and decided to go back to sleep, or at least, try to with the stinging light in her eyes. She muffled into his pillow and smelled the scent of his aftershave mixed with his Bleu de Chanel perfume in it. She couldn't help but inhale the scent. He smelled like a man, she had to admit it.

She hugged the pillow, still putting her nose in it, and for one second, it almost felt like she was hugging him. Wait, what? Argh, never mind, he wouldn't notice it anyway.

She crawled up into a ball, hugged the pillow and drifted off to sleep.

**JACK:**

He finished his breakfast and cleaned everything up. He knew that if he didn't do it, he would get into another quarrel with Elsa, who wanted her house to be so tidy that you can't even spot spots with a magnifying glass. He dared to bet that her future husband would have to follow a naturalization course just to live with her in one house.

He walked over to the bedroom to change into his regular clothes.

He opened the door, but what he encountered there was just too cute to be true: Elsa crawled up into a ball, the sheets half over her, her platinum blonde hair was messy but perfect, while hugging a pillow and putting her nose in it. Whoa, whoa, wait... Was that his pillow?!

He walked to Elsa and sat next to her on the bed. Very slowly, he tried to get the pillow out of her grip, but Elsa was determined to be united with her precious Bleu de Chanel perfume pillow—which smelt like him.

He was right all this time, she does like his cologne. All the ladies like it. He smirked. "Busted," he sang in a quiet voice.

He again tried to pull his pillow out of her arms. He almost, almost got it. But then…WHAM.

"AUCH!" he yelled. Elsa scratched his arm, hard. Jeez, that girl has nails. He wailed in pain, while holding his arm. "Fuck you Elsa," he whispered groaning.

"Language, Frost." He heard a voice coming out from under the pillow.

"ELSA!" he yelled. Elsa could only laugh, the pervert.

"Give me my damn pillow back, before my perfect perfume smell is being replaced for your scent that smells like a typical woman," he demanded.

Elsa again wanted to scratch him, but he was quick and grabbed her arm. Elsa groaned and pulled her arm back. He thought she would scratch him now anyways, but no she gave him a bitch clap. He groaned in pain while he held his hand on his cheek.

"Jack! Why are you walking in the house shirtless, do that in your own home but not in my-"

"Your house?! Sweetie this is our house, and if I want to walk shirtless, I will." He crossed his arms stubbornly. "You just can't handle that I have these super perfect and admit it, _sexy abs." _He smirked as he trailed over them, while never averting his gaze from her.

Elsa rolled with her eyes. "Someone in here isn't insecure at all about his body."

"Yes, yes indeed." He smirked. "Wanna feel?" he asked mischievously, while wiggling his eyebrows.

"I'm not going to touch that bundle of-"

"_Muscles_? Oh Elsa, I dare to bet you never touched abs of a man before." He smirked.

"I have!" she protested. "But I'm not going to-"

Jack grabbed her hand and laid it on his abs. Elsa went silent immediately and raised an eyebrow at him. She opened her mouth to speak, but he laid his finger on her lips.

"For everything, there is a first time." He winked. He raised and walked towards the walk-in closet to dress himself.

After he dressed himself, he walked over to their bed, where Elsa was still laying, and sat next to her. "Let's buy the rings today," he suggested.

"Oh and Elsa?" he asked.

She looked up. "Yes?"

"Let's just kiss when needed, because we won't win any trust with only 'in love' faces." He shrugged. A kiss, such a stupid thing, and he didn't care if he had to kiss her for real.

She raised an eyebrow but nodded.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later they arrived at an exclusive jeweler store. Elsa thought of what he said and on the party that she had to take initiative as well.<p>

Elsa looked up and saw a little, but expensive jeweler's store. This had to be a family business that sat here for ages, but it looked quite modern with the watches, rings, and necklaces in the window.

"Smile and wave, baby, smile and wave," Jack whispered in her ear.

They entered the jeweler's store. A soft bell greeted them when they stepped inside, hand in hand.

Elsa looked around. A huge counter made of white marble was to be seen, with a mirror on it, and under the surface of the counter, was a glass kind of window built in with all kinds of rings in it.

"Hello! How can I help you?" A British accent was to be heard. They looked up when a man walked into the main part of the store, out of some back building.

He was old, probably around seventy-five years old, skinny, wore tiny glasses and a light blue blouse under his checkered sweater and had snow white hair because of antiquity. It suited him, just like the lines around his eyes. He looked very friendly and was quite fit for his age.

He smiled widely at them.

"My fiancée and I would like to buy our wedding rings," Jack began, while pointing to Elsa with the word 'fiancée'.

"Oh! A soon to be married couple, how nice. Well, have you got anything in mind? Any wishes, ideas?"

'Yeah I've got a wish; that I can be released from this pervert next to me that calls herself my wife,' a voice in his head sighed.

"Yes, we have got something in mind, right, Honey?" Elsa asked, while looking at Jack. Jack nodded.

She decided to take the lead. "Well, I was thinking, maybe you have a ring made out of silver with blue diamonds in it?" she asked, while Jack silently poked her in her waist, reminding her that he was paying, and that it wasn't the plan that this was going to be a 10,000 dollar bill. But she remembered that he misspoke himself in front of Hans, and now he'll pay the price—literally—and argh, it felt so good.

"Well, we were thinking, maybe a silver ring with a diamond in it?" Elsa asked.

"Of course, I have got a silver ring with diamonds in it, walk with me." The man smiled friendly.

They walked together to the marble counter. The man pulled out a drawer from out the counter, to reveal all kinds of rings of it, one even more beautiful, or more expensive than the other one.

"Oh look Jack! This one is so beautiful!" She smiled while pointing at a golden ring with a pastel pink diamond in it, with all kinds of diamonds around it. He looked at the price tag which read $2,000.

'No, she doesn't have an expensive taste at all,' a voice in his head scoffed. He had enough money for it and to be honest, he didn't care about the price tag. What he did care about was that Elsa was just playing games with him.

"Dear, did you see how much it costs?" he whispered in her ear.

She moved her head in his direction with a smoulder and puppy dog eyes. "But Sweetie, I want our wedding to be perfect, and I love you so much!"

"Dear, did you saw how much it costs?" he repeated, now almost groaning.

"Jackie!" she begged with a princess smile. "You do love me, right?" she asked bitter-sweet, while wrapping her arms around his neck, and nuzzling in the crook of his neck. She trailed her red varnished nails over his tie, playing around with it.

"Of course I love you! I love you to the end," he said while wrapping his arms around her and giving her a kiss on the crown of her head.

A tear ran down Elsa's cheek. You have got to be kidding me. Fake crying? Okay he knew he said to her she should get acting lessons, but this crosses the damn line.

He sighed, while looking at the jeweller. He smiled with a wink. "You know what? Let's forget the price tag. I love you, so I'll buy everything for you, whatever it is. Choose a ring and I'll follow you."

Elsa looked up. "R-really?" she said, while letting out a last sob. She wore a smoulder, but her eyes sparkled devious.

"Yes, really." He smiled fakely, while stroking a strand of hair behind her ear. He quickly dug his nail in her skin. In return, Elsa almost gave him a hiss, but she concealed herself.

"I love you so much." She smiled, but he could see her glare behind that cute, yet fake, princess smile.

"More." He sighed, before pulling her in for a kiss. It was un-passionate, the feeling was empty, and they both frowned. They soon broke apart. She was a good kisser, but it was very forced.

Jack again turned himself to the jeweller. "Sir, have you got something…well...Like a silver ring with four sapphire diamonds in it?" Jack asked as nonchalant as possible.

The jeweller frowned a bit and averted his gaze. There fell a silence, and Jack raised an eyebrow when a cold atmosphere raised like an ice wall between the jeweller and him and Elsa. "Yes, I have one in the back building... But…I don't know if…"

"If what?" Jack and Elsa asked in unison, while raising an eyebrow. They both gave each other a quick glance when they saw the tensed body language and look that was planted on the old man's face in front of them. He suddenly looked very serious.

The jeweller cast his eyes down, sighed but then walked towards the back building. "What is he going to do?" Elsa whispered, while never averting her gaze from the door where the man passed through, hoping he would return.

"How should I know?" Jack shrugged as whispered back.

After two minutes waiting in silence, the man came back with a velvet box in his hands. He walked behind the counter, placed it on it and opened the box.

It was exactly what they were searching for. It was silver, with four ocean blue sapphires in it, but there was a dark shimmering in it, and for some reason the shivers ran down his spine. He moved his head to Elsa, who seemed to think the same as him. 'This isn't as innocent as it looks.'

The jeweller sighed, before facing him and Elsa. "Look, this ring…It has a past. A very tragic past." The jeweller sighed again.

"Tell us," Jack demanded, while lifting his chin. Elsa nodded, suddenly interested.

"Ten, almost eleven years ago there was a man here. I remember every person who bought something here, I have a good memory. Anyway, he wanted to propose his wife. He already had a four year old child with her, a sweet little daughter who he brought with him. I remembered her red hair, and her shimmering green eyes. She was so cute to see and such an adorable child."

Jack raised an eyebrow when he heard how the man could tell everything in detail about a man and a child who came here ten years ago. He looked to the side to meet Elsa's face, but she was busy following the story.

"Well, he came here to buy a ring for her just like I said, and together with his daughter who chose with him which ring it was going to be, he bought the ring. This one," The jeweller said, while he held it between his fingers. Jack was mesmerized by its beauty, as well the jeweller and most of all—Elsa.

Jack looked at the blue sapphire ring. It was beautiful, but he knew this ring had a painful past. It was hiding something beneath its shimmering, innocent look.

"I thought that I was never going to see him again or hear of them, but I was wrong. Not even a week later I saw it in the paper 'The Guardian'. As you can probably tell, I'm British so I read the English paper." The man smiled.

"Why would American news come into an English newspaper? I mean we don't know what happened to this man and the child, but I don't think this news would reach international sources," Jack said businesslike, before raising an eyebrow at the jeweller.

"You don't understand Mr.—I'm sorry, what's your name?"

"Frost." He smiled.

"I don't think you understand Mr. Frost, the man or actually the criminal in this case was British."

"But Sir, what happened to the family?" Elsa asked, now attentively listening. She restlessly wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head upon his shoulder.

"It's a tragic story, as I said. I sold the beautiful ring to the man, and never heard of him until the next week, and I assumed she had said 'yes', but then I heard it. It was a regular Saturday morning, to be exact, the 16th July, 2004."

Jack was amazed by the amount of detail the jeweller could tell them. He studied the man. He was a kind man and pretty old, but it was clear he didn't forget anything. His white hair and wrinkles didn't seemed to bother his knowledge.

"I was just sitting behind this counter, reading 'The Guardian', when I saw the huge front page 'P. Black rips family apart in tragic shooting.' I remembered how I raised my eyebrow. P. Black, also known as Pitch Black was a criminal, and the whole UK searched for him after several crimes, so before the UK could find him, he moved to the USA. How he ever got a green card, God only knows."

Jack nodded. He knew the United States is very strict when it came to criminals.

"The article was about a happy family who lived in NYC, here. For some reason, this Pitch had a good reason for visiting this family. He came what was then for me yesterday, or what we now would call Friday the 15th of July in the night to the house. The article said that the man was just engaged, and that he had a four year old daughter. Well what actually happened no one knows, but Pitch shot the woman, also known as Aurélie, the man's fiancée, but Pitch was about to kill the little girl too."

Elsa gasped, and moved her head to him. He felt nauseous when he heard the story and frowned.

"We don't know why he didn't shoot the girl. Well, fortunately he didn't shoot her, and to be honest, I don't want to make an image of that in my head. The man and Pitch teamed up, set the house on fire—"

"Wait what happened to the four year old?" Elsa asked, while gasping in outrage.

"Well, her father didn't come to her or take her with him for some reason, and now the girl has no parents anymore. She is an orphan now. Luckily, the police were able to save the little girl."

"And…That woman Aurélie? Did she survive it?" Jack asked.

"She had been shot once, but I eventually heard that the body of Aurélie, the woman he shot, was never found. But the police are almost certain of it, she's dead. Nothing was found back, not even human ashes after the house was burned to the ground. Nothing but this ring, this ring that was for his wife. His proposal ring," the jeweller said, while he took it in his hands and looked at it.

"A day later when I read the news item, a man came back into the store. It was the same man who was in that shooting. But he came back without his daughter. I wanted to ask him where she was, but he didn't answer."

The jeweller sighed before speaking and buried his face for a second in his hands, and when he looked up, Jack could see how watery his blue eyes were. "I will never forget the moment when he finally looked in my eyes. They were so empty, so soulless. He first was such a kind man, was a beautiful father, and so caring, but after that shooting he changed. No wonder his wife was probably murdered and his child was orphan now, even now ten years later, I don't know why he didn't bring his daughter with him.

"He didn't say much, only that he didn't want the ring anymore. I first thought that maybe-and now I knew the name of the woman- Aurélie said 'no' on his proposal, but when I asked it, the man chuckled with mock. It was so heartless, and so empty. I was almost startled from it. He said he never wanted to see the ring again. It hurt too much I guess. I could only nod, because I didn't to protest, because I almost became scared of him, with his piercing gaze." The jeweller closed his eyes.

When the jeweller opened his eyes and looked at him and Elsa. "And now here I am, ten years later, and I still have the ring. Every time I look at it, I feel nauseous. It has a terrible past, a terrible story behind it, the truth is still laying in the shadows, but I don't want to remember it. Never."

Jack stared at the blue diamond which ley in the hand of the jeweller. It was so beautiful, but now he heard the story behind it, it gave him chills.

"Jack, Sweetie, could I speak you please?" Elsa asked with a smile.

"Of course, Darling," he sighed.

Elsa gave the jeweller a quick princess smile, before pulling Jack with her outside. She forced him against the glass window. "Why don't we help the jeweller? He wants to get rid of this ring, we buy it, after these five months we just dump it somewhere because we aren't married, and everybody lives happily ever after!" Elsa said, crossing her arms and lifting proud her chin.

Jack thought for a moment but then nodded. "Okay," he sighed. He took his hands on hers and together they walked into the store again. The jeweller looked up.

"Sir, we want to buy this ring." Jack announced, while gesturing to Elsa with 'we'. They held hands, and Elsa lay her head on his shoulder.

The jeweller looked up, his eyes widened, and he gasped. "Oh, Mr. Frost, I don't know if you want that-"

"We want to." Elsa smiled. "There may be a terrible story behind it, its okay."

The jeweller raised an eyebrow for a second, but then nodded. "Thank you so much. I can give you discount on it if you want."

"I won't say 'no' to that," Jack smirked, while he leaned on the counter.

Ten minutes later, they chose another ring for Jack, paid and walked together hand in hand out of the store. He could see Elsa looked at her hand, where the ring was placed.

"Do you like it?" he asked, while turning his head to meet her eyes, which already had the exact colour of sapphire.

"Yes, I love the ring." She smiled, and he could see it was genuine. "There is a sad story behind it, but for some reason, the ring has something," Elsa said, while looking at it.

Jack had to admit it, the ring fit her perfectly and it gave her even more classiness. They held hands and he moved his thumb over her hand, rubbing it softly, while never averting his gaze from the ring.

"Let's go to Mr. and Mrs. Smith tomorrow, I want to find out who broke into that safe" Jack suggested.

* * *

><p><strong>We are at 51 followers! Thank you so much for your support guys! Please review and tell me if you liked it. Of course, this scene has to do with the plot ;)<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW! What did you think of it? Let's get to the 112 please!**

**Again, the link of Victoria, Oliver and Mr. Smith is on my profile! Mr. Smith is actually just from Grey's anatomy Dr. Dreamy or the actor Derek Shepherd! I really suggest you to see the links, open them in another tab and then when Victoria or Oliver is in the chapter, and you guys have trouble with imagining the OC's just look at them ;)**


	10. Chapter 10 fingerprints

**Hello guys! New chapter here for you, hope you like it! And wow I got so many reviews for the last chapter, damn thank you so much!**

**And guys I chnges for the last fucking time the summary. This is it, and now it's not going to be changed anymore. **

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 10: fingerprints<strong>

**ELSA:**

The next morning Elsa was awakened by the alarm clock Jack had set earlier.

She raised in panic when the sound shrieked in her ears. She turned her head in the direction of the horrible sound and looked at the alarm clock.

"Jack! Turn it off!" she demanded, but Jack was probably so tired, he literally slept through it! He was lightly snoring and she had to admit it, it was cute how he looked with his mouth half open.

She groaned, let herself fall in bed again, rolled over to his side and poked him.

"Jack!" He didn't move.

She groaned again, and crawled upon him, one leg on one side of his waist, and one on the other side. He again refused to wear a shirt, and he only wore his sweatpants.

"Jack! Wake up!" she yelled, before picking up her pillow and began to beat him with it, while bouncing up and down so the whole mattress moved with them as well as the bed plus Jack.

"Wake up! Wake up!" Elsa said, while beating him with her pillow. Why couldn't he just wake up?

Jack groaned in his sleep, and turned around with her on top, so she fell to his side.

"Jack wake uwp-" She mumbled the last words, because Jack placed his hands on her mouth, still closing his eyes.

"Stop talking, stop moving, stop breathing." He groaned, while rolling over to his stomach and placing the pillow over his head.

"Finally! Snoring Beauty has been awakened." She sighed. "Come on Jack, we need to get up—and stop the alarm!" she demanded, crossing her arms.

"I do not snore," he protested from under the pillow, but it was all muffled away, while he searched blindly for the alarm clock. After several miss-grabbing's, he finally managed to let it stop by pushing the snooze button. She sighed when he turned around on his side, with his back to her, while nuzzled in his sheets, wanting to sleep again.

Irritated, she grabbed the pillow from under his head, and threw it across the room. "Jack Frost, the alarm clock went off! And I don't have to dare to step 1 minute later out my bed, so the same rule goes for you!" she yelled, while grabbing his sheets and flipping them to the other side of the bed. Jack hugged himself when he felt how his warm bed was being replaced for the cold, air conditioned room. She stepped out of bed, grabbed his arm and pulled him out of bed, while he stumbled with her.

Jack wailed a bit, but she didn't care.

"Someone in here is on her period." He smirked, crossing his arms.

"I am NOT on my period!" she lied protesting, while pointing a finger at him.

Jack raised an amused eyebrow at her with crossed arms. "Oh really? No, you definitely don't look as pale as snow, constantly wrap your arms around your stomach, and behave like you have a shortage of chocolate," he stated with a mocking smirk, before turning his back to her, and walking to the kitchen.

She sighed. This guy had a sixth sense.

Elsa dressed herself and walked into the kitchen, where Jack was already making pancakes. She sat down at the dining table, waiting for her pancakes to arrive.

She checked her phone and she now saw that Anna had tried to call her. She raised an eyebrow. Why would Anna try to call her? She opened WhatsApp and sent a message to her sister.

Elsa: Hey Sis, you tried to call me, what's wrong?

She sighed as she clicked the snooze button and her screen turned black, while laying her phone on the dinner table.

**JACK:**

Jack walked to her, with the pan of pancakes in it. He flipped the pancake on her plate. "For Mrs. PMS-"

Elsa shot a glare at him before speaking. "I am not on my period." She again defended herself, crossing her arms. "By the way, Jack get the chocolate syrup for me—"

"Here! You see: chocolate!" he said with mischief, before walking to the kitchen to get the chocolate syrup for the Princess. He walked back and put it on the table with a thud.

"Here you are, any special wishes? Does our Princess wants to be personally fed by the one and only Prince Charming Jack Frost?" He smirked, while wiggling with his eyebrows.

"Prince Charming? Prince Douchebag you mean," she shot back with narrowed eyes, before slicing her pancake.

Jack laughed. "Sweetie, my edit give credit. That was my joke. Don't steal. Didn't your parents ever teach you that?" he inquired, while he knelt down and leaned with his arms on the table, and lifting one corner of his mouth to reveal his irresistible smirk.

"I'm not your Sweetie," she said stubbornly, while pouring a mountain of chocolate syrup on the pancake.

"PMS pervert." He groaned.

"Stubble head," she shot back, before stuffing her mouth full with pancake, something she normally never did. She was well-brought up with manners and if he tried to do that, he got a disgusted look from his wife.

"Elsa just admit it, I see the signs."

"No."

"Elsa…"

"No."

"Repeat after me."

"Repeat after me." She sighed.

"Hello I'm Elsa."

"Hello I'm Elsa." She groaned.

"I like Jack."

"I like Jack." She sighed, while rolling so far with her eyes into the back of her head that he was sure she could see what was behind her.

"Jack Frost is the goodest,-" Elsa narrowed her eyes while whispering "best." But he continued. "Goodest, most handsome, most gentlemen, person Elsa Winters, eh no Frost ever met."

"Jack Frost is the goodest, most handsome most gentlemen person Elsa Frost ever met."

"I think Jack is very handsome."

"I think Jack is very handsome."

"Jack is fancy."

"Jack is fancy."

"Jack, I'm a cat-head sometimes but I hope you'll forgive me one day for my terrible behaviour."

"Jack, I'm a cat-head sometimes but I hope you'll forgive me one day for my terrible behaviour," she repeated, still not knowing his plan.

"Jack, I'm on my period," he said, wiggling with his eyebrows.

"Jack..." She looked at him, cocking an eyebrow. "I don't think so," she ended mischievously.

* * *

><p>They sat in the car on the way to Mr. and Mrs. Smith, and they were busy talking.<p>

"Okay, so suspect for this case: That Hans is actually the only person we have a clue about, although I also don't trust Oliver. But now the question is: How are we going to find out who broke into that safe?" Jack mumbled, while driving. He ran a hand through his hair.

Elsa was checking her phone, or WhatsApping or something. He saw in the corner of his eye she got an incoming call. And what she did next was just unbelievable. She fucking answered it!

"Elsa I was talking to you." He groaned, while moving his head to her. Couldn't she just show some respect to him?

"Hey Anna!" she said, ignoring him with a fake princess smile.

He rolled his eyes.

"What?" Elsa gasped, but she smiled. "Oh that's so sweet! I can't believe it Anna!" she said smiling. "How did he-" Elsa listened to the conversation.

Jack turned his head in her direction, with a questioning look. He heard a happy voice, kind of yelling and fangirling on the other side of the line, and who the fuck was Anna?

"Me? Godmother? But Anna you are not even-" He heard she was cut off. "What? Did he say that? And when are you planning that then?"

"Elsa what's happening?!" he whispered through gritted teeth, but Elsa 'ssh-ed' him with narrowed eyes, before putting on a fake smile again.

"Yes, I'll call mum, or no you have to do that, it's your case, not mine," Elsa said seriously. "Okay, love you. Bye." She hung up.

"Okay Elsa, just two questions: are you answering a phone while I am talking to you? 2. Who the fuck is Anna?" He turned to the right andstopped in front of a traffic light.

"It was important! And Anna is my baby sister!" she said seriously, with a smile.

"Baby sister?" he asked, while moving his head to her.

"She is three year younger than me, but as kid I always said Anna is my baby sister, now we still say it." Elsa shrugged.

"And what was so important then?" he asked, while he ran a hand through his messy hair. He marched and drove away.

"Kristoff proposed her! And that's not the only thing-"

"Whoa, whoa wait. Kristoff Bjorgman? Our colleague?! Does your sister has a relationship with Kristoff Bjorgman? Was that the girl he couldn't stop talking about?" Jack asked confused.

Elsa smiled nodding, while crossing her arms. "Yes, that's my sis," she said, proudly lifting her chin.

'More evidence that the world really is small.' A voice in his head whistled.

"Anyway, he proposed her, which is so sweet and yesterday evening they had been seriously thinking about kids!" she said smiling. "Maybe I'm going to be an aunt!" Elsa exclaimed happy.

Jack whistled softly. "Eh Elsa, do they know what they are talking about?"

"Eh, excuse me?" Elsa asked confused.

"Kids can make or break your marriage and unfortunately I have experience with the second option." He didn't look at her. He stared at the burning pavement in front of him, while he looked how the tireless tourists walked, no, actually lounged over the zebra crossing in front of him with their backpacks and wailing children following them, whining for an ice cream in this hot weather.

He lowered the window and regretted it immediately when he felt how a wave of heat attacked him. The only way to escape the heat, was finding a place with good air conditioning, and most of the time was that finding a car or a house, but outside it was hell. He couldn't understand how the tourists could hold on with these temperatures.

He saw in the corner of his eye that she moved her head in his direction, questioning. "Jack where are you talking ab-"

"Never mind, just let it go." He groaned, while moving his head in her direction. "Anyway, how are we going to see who broke into the safe?"

"Already thought about that, Mr. Frost." Elsa said self-complacent with a confident smile. "I'm going to search for any fingerprints on that safe, and you are going to check Mr. Smiths' security camera which is situated in the corridor where the painting is situated, which the safe if behind," she ended, while flipping the mirror flap above her head open and looking at herself.

Jack looked up. Someone here made a whole plan. "This guy placed a fucking security camera in the corridor? His safe is behind a painting which no one will ever discover!"

"Jack, this man is a billionaire, and a lot of people are eager to get his capital of money," Elsa said matter-of-factly.

God, she got him there. He didn't know how to answer.

"You brought your MacBook with you, right? And your MacBook is connected to the ISA's database, right?" Elsa asked businesslike, while closing the mirror flap above her head.

"Yes, always Darling. Why?" He sighed, while he marched. He quickly reduced speed, before he got a warning from her about how he drove too fast as always.

"Well, then I can check who's fingerprints it is, and you can look on your computer the security camera video," she shrugged nonchalantly, but he saw in the corner of his eyes she wore a self-complacent smirk that even Victoria couldn't compete with.

Elsa was becoming more dominant by the day, but he kind of liked it. She was cute, but on the inside a true rebel hid inside her. He gambled that her center was Freedom.

North taught him once, what his center was. There was a test he had to pass, and on the basis of this test, you knew who you are, and what your 'goals' and 'purposes' were in life, as well as on the ISA for cases. Because he had the center Fun, North gave him always cases with free running, traveling and shootings—things he liked.

Elsa searched for something in her bag and inserted a disk in it. A few seconds later the music sounded through the car.

_When blue city clouds are fading, the sticky heat will melt your skin and all your tempting lies_

Jack looked up.

_Everybody thinks I'm crazy, but I'm only on the run for one more soul to die_

Elsa also moved her head in his direction.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh._

Jack listened to the lyrics.

_With every single breath I'll take, will I unfold a big mistake, I'm chained to your games._

"Good song huh?" Elsa smiled.

Jack listened further.

_And everything around me moves, there's nobody here to undo the pain,_

_But you won't get away with murder._

"Yeah, it's a good song," he mumbled, now drumming along with his fingers on the steering wheel.

_Everybody thinks I'm stronger, but I'm lonely and confused about something, you'll never believe._

Elsa mumbled along just like him.

_So I don't move and get it wrong, that I quickly hesitate now that you're one more bottle away._

Elsa sang along with the music now, and he had to admit it was very good.

_With every single breath I take will I unfold a big mistake, I'm chained to your games._

_And everything around me moves, there's nobody here to undo the pain, but you won't get away with murder,_

Elsa knew the whole song and also sang the bridge.

_Well if that gun will come undone, I'll be strong to hit and run, with every breath that I'll take, will I fold a big mistake_

_I know that I'll make it right before it all weighs down, tempting lies, no compromise but I will still be chained for life._

He sang along with her.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_With every single breath I take will I unfold a big mistake, I'm chained to your games. And everything around me moves, there's nobody here to undo the pain, but you won't get away with murder no, today._

**(A/N) The song is called 'This game' by Elske DeWall, please check it out, it's a very good song and did you know that this is also the theme song of a police/kind of crime scene investigation TV show in the Netherlands? So yeah, I thought this is really suitable for the story!**

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later, they stood in front of Mr. and Mrs. Smiths' door. Elsa knocked on the door, with a silver coloured kind of suitcase in her hands where all her stuff like magnesium powder, foil, and other important stuff was in to search for fingerprints.<p>

Victoria herself opened the door and her green eyes pierced through the split of the door. The corners of her mouth dropped when she saw them. "You two again." She groaned while her narrowed green eyes shot in a glare, but she took a step backwards, and pulled with a heavy and reluctantly sigh the door further open to let them in.

"I see you are training yourself to behave, did your parents send you to puppy training- AUCH!" Jack wailed, when Elsa stepped subtle, but hard on his foot while looking at Victoria with an innocent princess smile.

Victoria raised an eyebrow and a cold shimmering appeared in her eyes. Jack flinched a bit when he saw that. For some reason, it almost looked like she enjoyed it when people bowed down for her, took a step to the side, casted their eyes down and obeyed. It looked like she felt powerful when she managed to that, only with this look.

Jack now realized he was staring the whole time impudently at the fifteen year old, looking at her from head to toe, reading her body language, although it was pretty hard because it was so detached. Victoria didn't back off. She lifted her chin and dangerously narrowed her eyes. It was clear she didn't liked it when people tried to get into her personal space or read her body language.

They heard footsteps on the corridor, and Mr. Smith walked in. His eyes widened when he saw the couple. "Oh, Mr. And Mrs. Frost, what a surprise! I can't remember that we made an appointment," Mr. Smith said, surprised.

Jack finally managed to avert his gaze from Victoria's piercing, but most of all, hypnotising gaze, and turned to Mr. Smith. "Yes, we know, but my wife and I can't wait very long. We are spending eight months here in New York and we also want to solve it in these five months."

Victoria walked out of the corridor and the tense atmosphere immediately disappeared.

Mr. Smith nodded understanding. "I agree, I agree, well, where do you want to talk about—"

"We would like to see your safe again," Elsa said directly, now going back to business, while lifting her chin and giving Mr. Smith an intense gaze.

Mr. Smith ran a hand through his perfectly styled brown hair. "Of course, you know where it is, shall I open it for you?" he asked friendly, while folding his hands.

"No, I only need to see it, if you move the painting away for me, please," Elsa requested, while crossing her arms.

Mr. Smith nodded, moved the painting away and the safe was to be seen now.

"Thank you, my husband will be needing the tape from the security camera." Elsa smiled, while wrapping her arm around his waist. Jack nodded.

"How did you know there was a security camera here?" Mr. Smith asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Very simple, when we came here for the second time, I saw..." She pointed to the little security camera that hung in the corner of the corridor. "…That security camera. I thought, well, you are very rich and will do everything to keep people out of your safe, and if they come into your safe, you'll have evidence." She proudly lifted her chin and cocked an eyebrow at Mr. Smith in a way that said 'Am I right?'

Mr. Smith, as well as Jack were blown away by her brilliant, actually very obvious, discovery. Jack shot a glance at Mr. Smith, who was still too shocked to speak.

"That's my wife." Jack smiled confident, while kissing her on her forehead. "You are brilliant, Darling."

**ELSA:**

"I know, right?" Elsa smirked confidently at Mr. Smith, while Jack hugged her.

Victoria walked through the corridor to the door, without giving them a glance. She wore long sleeves, although it was bloody hot outside. What was wrong with her?! "I'm off to see Oliver." She didn't bother giving them even a glance.

Mr. Smith frowned. Elsa knew he wasn't a fan of Oliver. He opened his mouth to speak. "Victoria, I-"

"I don't care," Victoria snapped, interrupting him. Soon after, they heard how the door slammed with a huge thud.

"Well, let's get back to business. We have a lot to do." Jack said businesslike.

"Of course, if there are any questions, ask me," Mr. Smith said, while moving the painting away.

Elsa nodded, and walked towards the safe, grabbed her suitcase, revealed magnesium powder and foil. She felt how Jack's gaze stung in her back, like an eagle searching for his prey.

"Jack Dear, aren't you going to work ask well?" she asked, while turning her head to him, while she was squatting.

"Yes Honey." He sighed and then turned himself to Mr. Smith. "Mr. Smith where is the recorder where I can connect my computer to see the video?" Jack asked, while gliding his hands in his pockets.

"Follow me, it's in my workroom for when I work at home." With these words, Jack and Mr. Smith walked out of the corridor.

She decided it was good to move on with her work. Very cautious, she sprinkled some magnesium powder on the safe. It was always used by the police to identify fingerprints, because magnesium powder was highly sticky to surfaces. After that she always used some foil, pressed it against the surface with the magnesium powder, and if everything went good, she could analyze the fingerprint and discover who broke into that safe.

She searched in the suitcase to get the foil, gloves and a pincet.** (A/N: Okay, I thought I'd point this out because I was also confused. I was like, _what the heck is a pincet? _I googled it and found that it is a Dutch term meaning tweezers! Keep that in mind. ~TheBookWorm3 – Beta) **She put the gloves on, and with the pincet she picked up the foil and lay it on the magnesium powder.

Very cautiously, she pressed the foil on the magnesium powder. She quickly wiped the sweat from her forehead. It was so hot in New York when it came to the summer. The apartment of Mr. and Mrs. Smith was very well air conditioned, but it was still very hot.

She looked up when she heard little scratches on the door, like that something hit the door. It looked like little dog nails were trying to dig into the door that lead to the corridor. There was a transparent glass door that bordered to the bright and modern living room, and she could see the white dwarf poodle, Olaf, standing in front of the door. He let out a high pitched bark.

"Hey Olaf," she whispered, smiling. She opened the door to the corridor and before she knew it, Olaf was jumping and barking in happiness, while his tail was wagging.

"Hey Sweetie! Did you miss me? Did you miss me? Yeah, I thought so too. And that _bad boo-boo_ of a Jack? Did he just ignore you? Did he just ignore you? Mrs. Frost has a cocky husband, don't you think so? Don't you think so? Come here for a hug," Elsa said with a high pitched voice, while talking to the snow-white ball of curls. Luckily Olaf didn't had that typical poodle clip, he was just a bunch of curls and looked very cute.

She picked up the poodle and before she knew it, Olaf licked her nose. She giggled. It was clear he liked hugs. She kissed his soft curls and he smelled like strawberries, because he just had a bath. It was clear Victoria took care of him, because Mrs. Smith said clearly she and her husband didn't had time for a dog.

"Sorry Olaf, I have to continue work now." She said with a sorry face and put him down.

She turned herself to the safe again and continued her work. She picked up the pincet and with that she pulled the foil off the safe. There were indeed fingerprints on it.

Mr. Smith entered the corridor with his computer bag in his hand. Elsa looked up. "I'm off to the bank, I'll see you later Mrs. Frost," he said with a wink. The flirt.

"Bye." She smiled politely, and continued her work.

She put it in a transparent bag and put a sticker reader 'Fingerprints' on it. She walked with the bag in her hand to Jack. One problem, where was Mr. Smith's workroom?

"Jack, Sweetie, where are you?" Elsa asked bitter-sweet.

"I'm here." She heard him call from out of a room which bordered next to the living room. She walked towards it, opened the door and she saw Jack sitting behind Mr. Smiths' desk, looking at the video.

She could see he was frowning, and his face didn't look so happy.

"What happened? Are you fooling around again?" she asked with mischievously, and raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing, just it's hard to see anything. Mr. Smith has the code to see the video, but he just left the house. As you probably know, Mrs. Smith is not at home, just like Victoria and now I have to hack the code." Jack groaned, now restlessly typing things down.

Elsa stood still in the doorway, but then quickly walked towards him and put her arm between him and his computer. Jack looked up and narrowed his eyes. "Okay, before you start doing crazy things and hack the system, which you're trying to do now, I need your computer to see whose fingerprints are in that database," she said firmly, as she put her finger on his MacBook.

"Uh-uh. Bad girl, hands off," he said. He stopped typing and pointed his index finger.

Elsa rolled her eyes. "I almost think you are hiding something on that computer," she winked.

"You bet," he groaned, again typing like an idiot, but he didn't look at her.

"Jack, give me the computer or I'll turn it off," she warned, while his finger was tracing dangerously low above the power-off button of his Macbook.

With a pout, Jack gave it to her. Elsa smirked in victory as she got into the database. She then scanned the fingerprint and awaited for an answer.

She watched as the screen loaded. She then looked for a match. _30%, 40%, 60%, 95%..._

No match was found.

She grumbled in irritation.

"What happened? Are you fooling around again?" he imitated her.

"I can't find a match!" she said. "Wait, what if I just..." She continued to type. She then scanned the fingerprint and tried to match it to Hans' fingerprint which was in their database.

_0%, 10%, 30%, 50%, 78%, 89%, 100%._ She raised an eyebrow. When she looked at the two fingerprints they were almost the same, but it wasn't the same print. They were similar in ways, but still there was no match.

"Jack! This is just insane! This fingerprint I have here looks like the one from Hans. It has the same pattern, and some similarities, but it isn't the same! It's not a match, but yet—it kind of is! I never experienced things like this ever before! Maybe it is Hans but there are fingerprints mixed!" She exclaimed while she ran her hand through her hair.

"That's insane, come here." He grabbed the computer that stood across from her on the work desk and pulled it to him. He began typing things down, again scanned the finger print and before she knew it he gave it back with a sigh. "Here you are Princess."

He resumed looking at the video, but he minimalized the database screen, so Elsa could see when the database found any new matches.

_10%, 20%, 30%, 40%, 50%, 60%, 70%, 95%, 100%._ Match has been found. The computer said.

Slowly, a photo appeared on the screen, while it was loaded.

Her eyes widened in shock when the photo loaded more, and she couldn't believe her eyes. She knew this person was capable of doing a lot of things, but she just hoped it wasn't true.

"Jack, come here with that damn computer and give me the video!" She demanded but she was too panicked that she already grabbed the computer from him and put it on her lap.

"Elsa what happened? Who was it?!" Jack groaned irritated, but she ignored him.

"Jack when was there a paper stolen from the safe?" She said, while moving her head in his direction. She did it so suddenly her braid swung to the other side of her shoulder.

"Let me think…"

"I have no time for that Jack!" she groaned, irritated.

"Calm down, calm down... Um, it was... 27th of August, two days before we had our second appointment with Mrs. and Mrs. Smith."

"Good," she said, and she typed the information down on the computer. "Found it." She smiled.

She was almost stuck to the screen, this was the moment of truth. Was it true? Was the fingerprint really from the person she just saw?

Her eyes again widened, just like Jack's. He was as concentrated as her, but he also realized that she was as nervous as he. "This is insane." Jack whispered as he stared at the video.

Elsa looked up from her screen and was shocked when she finally realized it was true. She felt dizzy, and closed Jack's MacBook with a thud.

She buried her face in her hands and sighed. This case was so confusing, she got a headache from it.

"Elsa was it true?! Did we see it good?!" Jack asked, just as shocked as she from what they just saw.

Elsa could only nod, still with her face in her hands, while the same line dominated her thoughts over and over again.

It wasn't Hans who broke into the safe.

It was Victoria.


	11. Chapter 11 cuts

**Hey everyone, I'm back! With new update as you can see haha! Just so you know this is the last 'hate' chapter, so from now Jelsa action will heat up ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 11: cuts<br>**

**ELSA:**

"This…I...I can't believe this," Elsa stammered in shock, frozen in her chair, still staring at the video tape. She watched the fifteen year old open the safe after looking to see if someone was watching her. She pulled out a little piece of paper with a code.

"Are we going to tell Mr. and Mrs. Smith?" Jack mumbled, while he fumbled restlessly with his chin. Elsa saw that he hadn't shaved and she had to admit it, he looked cute with stubbles. Actually, it was pretty sexy. Only a true man can do it like that, with so much style and yet it looked so cute and most of all, _seductive_.

"No, no we are going to confront her when she least expects it. Although it is inevitable, we have to tell Mr. and Mrs. Smith. But we have to do it quickly, so she can't prepare a lie. As soon as Mr. and Mrs. Smith go to confront her with this footage, she'll prepare herself because we asked her questions. So, it's easier for her to lie but now nobody knows except for us," Elsa explained, while crossing one leg over the other, and laying her hands on her lap. She folded them, while having the sudden feeling she wanted to peel all the nail polish off her nails in stress.

"Like when?" Jack asked, while soaking down in his chair. He closed his MacBook with a thud and turned his head to look at her. He raised an eyebrow at her matter-of-factly, as always in the typical 'Jack' way.

Elsa amusedly lifted a corner of her mouth to reveal an amused smile, full with mischief. "Tomorrow when she is coming back from school, we'll wait for her."

* * *

><p><strong>THE NEXT DAY:<strong>

**ELSA:**

"I can't believe it Elsa! You are crazy, insane and just unbelievable! What's wrong with you when you are on your period?! If I'm getting this reckless behaviour from you every month, I swear I won't survive." Jack soaked down in his seat.

They sat in the car on their way to Victoria's high school, while she drove. With a lot of negotiating, arguing, yelling, and shooting death glares at each other, she finally managed to get Jack to come with her to confront Victoria.

"For the last time, I'M NOT ON MY PERIOD!" Elsa lied, still trying to defend herself. She moved her head in his direction, but Jack stared at the pavement with the most amused smile she ever saw him wearing, chuckling.

"Elsa I recognize the signs, I lived my whole life with woman in one house." Jack said as he moved his head in her direction. They stopped in front of a traffic light, while Jack drummed with his fingers on the dashboard.

"What do you mean?" she asked confused, while raising an eyebrow. He said it almost softly, like he didn't wanted her to hear it so he didn't had to give her any explanation.

"My father left my mum after my sister was born and he used to hit me." He shrugged in a 'Shit happens' tone, but Elsa saw how he acted like he didn't care. That was deep stuff, and actually she wanted to know more about it, but then said to herself that if he wanted to share a background story with her, he would've said it to her, and she didn't wanted to whine.

"Oh," she could only say, but it came out really cocky. She saw Jack didn't even react to her reaction, but she saw he hid behind his mental concrete wall, so no one could hurt him. His face now was so emotionless, a tough cold man was sitting next to her, not even giving her body language. She didn't knew what to think of this. There was more behind this. She again concentrated herself on the burning pavement in front of her where the heat waves arose from, because it was so hot, while shoving the vague thing Jack just confessed to the back of her head.

"Elsa do you even know where we are driving to?! Do you know where her high school is?" Jack groaned sighing, and he again opened his body language. Elsa saw on the way he reacted he got grumpy from this hot weather as well, just as her. Oh gosh, she was begging for a cool glass of water with ice cubes in it. She wanted to feel how the cold liquid gave her shivers when she drank it, but how much she loved that feeling in the summer. She wanted to feel how the ice cold bottle felt with the water drops on it when you picked it up, which glided down from it, because it came from out of the freezer and was now standing outside in the hot summer weather.

"Yes Jack, I know where her school is! I typed it in the navigation. Do you remembered when Mrs. Smith said 'Walt's Private School called, Victoria ditched classes again this week'?" she said sassily, while she boredly revealed her phone and unlocked the screen, while scrolling down Facebook for any notifications.

"Exactly! Ditched classes, maybe she isn't even at school, maybe she's just shopping?" Jack groaned dominantly. His voice lowered as he glanced out the window, hoping to get some fresh air, but they both felt how the heat wave attacked them.

"Jack, raise the window," she groaned grumpily. "We have to try it, I searched on the internet for the address and I inserted it in the navigation!"

Jack raised the window and sighed. "It's bloody hot," he complained, while she watched him wipe the sweat off his forehead.

"Sorry, can't help it that I'm so hot," Elsa laughed teasingly, while flapping her hands in front of her face, to 'flap' the heat away.

Jack moved his head to her and looked at her with a mortifying look, coldly raising an eyebrow.

"It's a joke! See who here is on his period?" She laughed teasingly, while playfully poking him.

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes later, they arrived at the private school where Victoria studied. It was situated in the middle of Manhattan, and the skyscrapers were standing around it, like loyal guards, while the azure blue sky was situated above it.<p>

There was a big round fountain in front of the school, a huge a flagpole with the American flag on it, and the school was damn high. It was clear the parents of these kids had to be very, very rich.

Elsa parked the car on the side of the road. Jack soaked in his seat and ran a hand through his hair, while he irritated restored the key from the car out of the contact. "This is insane Elsa! Who knows when this kid has her last classes?! It's two o'clock we can wait here until 4 o'clock if we are unlucky, and that's not for me!" Jack said irritated.

"Jack we have to try it, just go with it okay?!" She shot willfully at him. "This work is bringing sacrifices with it, and I'm sorry you can't watch your Game of Thrones right now!" She shot at him.

"There's a summer break," he groaned with crossed arms.

"Jack, behave like a man, step out of this damn car, and just solve this case!" she said dominantly.

"Elsa you are fucking insane!" He almost yelled at her.

"Oh really Jack?! Give me one reason!" she yelled back at him. She wasn't going to back off.

"Oh you want reasons?! Well you can get then _Mrs. Frost_! Argument 1: You are going behind the backs of Mr. and Mrs. Smith lead on their daughter," Jack said, while counting on his index finger, while giving her a warning and challenging look.

"They adopted her! It's not even their real daught-"

"_Elsie_ remember our rule, when _Jackie_ is speaking..."

"_Elsie_ is silent," she added groaning.

"Indeed. Argument 2: we are here standing in front of this school, we don't know when her class will end and we might be here very long!" He said now adding another finger-middle- to count on.

"You already said that, so that doesn't count." She defended.

"_Sweetie_, this is the last time I'm going to ask it friendly." He smiled fakely. "Argument 3: why are you interfering yourself with this child?! She's just a teenager who is in a rough period now, just a rebel, and has nothing to do with this plot, this case, this whole shit! This is stuff for grown-ups, not for a fifteen year old! Okay, now you can speak." He sighed.

"Jack she broke into that safe! There has been stolen 6.900.000 dollars, you can't underestimate this! You saw it too and I don't trust her!" Elsa said, raising her voice.

Jack sighed irritated. "Okay! Okay! Do what you want, don't listen to Jack, no why would you, because Jack is just a dumb stupid man who has no wit from this all! No he didn't worked for the ISA for 7 years now and solved almost every case!" He said sarcastically, while throwing his hands in the air.

"Self-complacent ass." Elsa muttered.

"Ice Queen." He shot back.

They heard how the buzzer went off because sixth period ended, and Elsa looked on her watch. "Okay, so it's now 14:10," she said. Looking outside, she saw the stream of students who walked out of the building, all wearing the most expensive clothes, having their newest iPhones, while they were talking and laughing.

"How are we ever going to find Victoria in this crowd?" Jack sighed, while staring outside to the crowd of teens, all wanting to go home and be released from this horribly invented thing called 'school'. I.e. 'Seven Crap Hours of Our Lives'

"I'm going to her, you, Mr. Frost stay here in the car!" Elsa groaned dominantly. She put on her Dior glasses, grabbed her Louis Vuitton bag, got out from the car, jerked the door of the black Porsche car, and walked towards the schoolyard like she was just a rich mum who was going to pick up her kid with her 'husband' from school. A hot wind blew in her face, and the hot almost killed her. Jesus, New York wasn't any better than Los Angeles with its summer.

She searched for a redhead, long hair, a bit curly, and green eyes. She walked towards the crowd of students, trying to find Victoria. She searched between the teens, while moving her sunglasses on top of her head.

Then she saw her, Victoria being surrounded by a lot of friends, talking, laughing, while lifting her chin, leading the group of girls and some boys. It was clear Victoria was the most popular girl in the Private School. Of course... But who didn't followed a dominant, willful and just intriguing mesmerizing girl like her?

Elsa decided to wait a bit longer, because if she called her name now, Victoria could turn around and Elsa had the plan to strike on the moment Victoria was most unprepared.

The other students walked past her, sometimes bumping elbows, and not even giving her a glance with their million dollar faces. She sighed.

She looked up, when the corners of Victoria's mouth lifted, to reveal a smile. She waved goodbye to her friends, and ran towards the edge of the schoolyard, well actually the square what was situated in front of the Private School where the fountain was on.

Elsa followed the teenager with her eyes. Elsa walked faster on her high heels, and ducked behind a wall that was the facade of Walt's Private School, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. She moved herself to the edge, while her blue eyes pierced over the edge, trying to see what Victoria's plan was.

She now saw why she smiled and ran towards the edge of the square, like on the side of the Private School. Oliver was standing next to his car, with his arms crossed. So to see Mr. Black could already drive. She raised an eyebrow. If she looked very closely over the edge of the wall, she could see Victoria and Oliver.

See saw how Victoria ran towards him, hugged him and kissed him tenderly, but Oliver pushed her away. Victoria was shocked and was dumbfounded. Elsa raised an eyebrow.

"W-why do you reject me? Is there something wrong?" Elsa heard her saying. Victoria's voice sounded confused and almost insecure. Wow this girl and insecure.

"Who were those people at the party of your parents? That man with the almost white hair, also known as Jack Frost and that woman with the platinum blonde hair?" Oliver confronted, while letting go of her hand.

''Woman with platinum blonde hair' has a name' a voice in her head groaned.

"T-they were... Friends from my foster parents," Victoria said quickly. Elsa glared over the edge of the wall and looked to the couple.

He grabbed her by her shoulder and jerked her forward. Victoria gasped and flinched in fear. She was scared of him and Elsa saw how she was trembling. "Listen, if you lie to me, then I can become very tedious. Thereby, we don't want that I have to tell your secret to your mummy and daddy?" He said with a fake compassion expression while he stroked tenderly, but coldly her cheek.

'Whoa, whoa, secret? What has this child to hide?' A voice in her head asked.

"They are not my parents," she said boldly, now lifting her chin with a cold expression.

"Victoria, accept it that you have no family anymore, it's for the best, don't you think so Sweetie? I love you so much Honey, but only if you give-"

Someone grabbed her arm. Elsa jumped and just conceal a scream, while her heart was pounding hard in her chest, like she just ran a marathon. She turned her head and there was her husband.

"Hey Elsa, what do you think you are doing?" Jack whispered through gritted teeth, who was standing behind her.

Victoria pleaded him not to. "No please! I already did everything you want, please I don't want to do this anymore!" she begged.

"What's happening?" Jack asked whispering.

Elsa turned her head to Jack, while rolling with her eyes. "That is what I'm trying to find out, Sherlock."

"Please!" she begged again, but Oliver's gaze didn't showed any emotion. Victoria casted her eyes down, as a sign of submission and acceptance.

"Good. I love you Victoria." Oliver cupped her cheeks and pressed his lips against hers. After that, he walked away and stepped in his car, leaving the girl dumbfounded.

"I'm going to follow that Oliver." Jack said firmly and walked away.

"Don't forget what I am capable of Victoria." Oliver glared before he drove away.

Sooner, yet later she saw how Jack followed Oliver in their car. He gave her a wink, before marching and driving away with screeching tires. She rolled playful with her eyes. It was just a child with his behaviour, but she had to say it was also very flirty.

Victoria sighed while looking how her bad boy of a boyfriend drove away. She walked away, but she walked towards Elsa. Elsa got almost a heart attack because she had to strike right now and wasn't prepared for this.

As soon as Victoria walked past the wall where Elsa was standing behind, Elsa grabbed her by her shoulders, and pinned her in a second against the wall before she could even react. She did it so fast that Victoria couldn't protest.

"Let me go!" Victoria yelled, but she looked up when she saw Elsa. She glared deathly. "LET ME GO!" She yelled while she tried to escape Elsa, by trying to push Elsa's hands off her shoulder, but Elsa pinned her good against the wall, so Victoria couldn't go anywhere. Victoria tried everything, she tried to kick Elsa, but missed because Elsa found a way to push both of her legs against the wall, and for this one moment she had Victoria in utterly power.

"No Victoria." Elsa said coldly. "Did you know what we do huh? Me and my husband? We made finger prints, looked at the security camera, and did you know what we found?" Elsa said in a warning tone, while bending closer to her face, looking deeper in her venom like greenish eyes.

She knew her long nails almost dug into the girl's shoulders, but what Elsa asked herself was: Why was Victoria wearing long sleeves? For God's sake, she wore a ruffled thin fabric dress and she had the idea she was sweating like hell.

Victoria wore her black, long sleeved fluffy black coat again from when they first met on the first appointment with Mr. and Mrs. Smith. The ends of the sleeves where very wide, and it had to bloody hot. Elsa didn't understood it, why didn't she put it off?

"No, I don't knew what you found." She groaned, but if Elsa looked deeper in these cold glared green eyes, she saw nervousness and Victoria averted her gaze for a couple of seconds. Victoria's body language was even more closed than normal.

"We analyzed everything and guess what? The fingerprint was yours, and on the video was to be seen that you broke into the safe of your father! Victoria why are you stealing from Mr. Smith?!" Elsa confronted, while pushing Victoria even more into the wall, which was almost impossible. Victoria groaned in pain, while Elsa pushed her fragile and skinny body to almost the breaking point with the amount of pressure she put on her.

Victoria groaned, and pushed Elsa off her with so many strength, Elsa had to let go. She could just find her balance on her high heels.

Victoria wanted to walk away to God-knows-where, when Elsa grabbed her by her arm in a split second, so Victoria was jerked back with whole her body by the momentum, not preparing herself for this strike. "Stay here, you." Elsa commanded.

Victoria stopped walking and turned her head to Elsa with the most mortifying and insinuatingly gaze Elsa ever saw but Elsa didn't back-off. She straightened her back, lifted her chin, and glared down upon the fifteen year old.

She pulled Victoria even more roughly to her, by turning her arm and she turned around. Victoria wailed in pain, while a tear escaped the corners of her eye to ran down her cheek.

Elsa was shocked and her eyes widened when she saw it. By the force she pulled Victoria to her, Victoria's wide sleeve was jerked upwards, and now her inner arm was in sight.

The cuts and scars dominated her skin, and it looked absolutely horrible to see.

Elsa looked up to Victoria, while raising suspiciously an eyebrow at the teen, and back to her maimed arm, full with disgust.

She looked from the arm, back to Victoria, back and forth whole the time while a painful silence as well atmosphere arose between the two like a wall of ice. She knew that every second looked like an hour for the teen, but she studied the scars, as well as Victoria's body language and eyes for half a minute.

Victoria flinched, and casted her eyes down. Elsa looked up. This was the first time Victoria behaved vulnerable, and didn't looked back with a dominant gaze. She was actually submissive, and didn't dared to say something, so a taciturn atmosphere arose between the two.

It looked Victoria finally got back to present. She wanted to pull her arm back, but Elsa was prepared for this move and held it tightly. She knew her nails dug into her wrists, and Victoria's blood circulation temporarily stopped.

"What on earth did you do?" Elsa asked suspiciously, while never averting her gaze from Victoria, who was suddenly almost another person. She looked so fragile. Elsa was shocked when she saw this other person.

"Eh just a... Accident…I was skating and I fell?" She said insecurely. Elsa cocked an eyebrow at her, not believing a word of what she said. Elsa chuckled with mock. "Yes, that's true I fell." Victoria added quickly, her green eyes averting in every possible way eye contact with the 26-year-old woman in front of her, who had her in utterly power.

Elsa let go of her arm, and Victoria didn't knew how fast she had to jerk her sleeve down, so the cuts were covered again and she hid her arm behind her arm, hoping that Elsa didn't see anything, but Elsa knew better.

Elsa was always the kind of person who asked things directly and decided to ask it although it was risky to ask this a person so suddenly.

"You are cutting yourself, aren't you?" She asked sharply, while cocking an eyebrow at Victoria.

**JACK:**

"Fuck!" He cursed, while he soaked in his seat. Oliver was nowhere to be seen. His car disappeared in the busy streets and Avenues of New York.

He stopped, made a reversal like a master and drove back to Elsa. He hoped she was still ln the same square, because he didn't wanted to find her shopping again.

**ELSA:**

Victoria glared first but then casted her eyes down. "H-how-"

"Do you think I don't recognize those cuts? I have police training, we learn to distinguish all these kinds of cuts, and scars," Elsa said matter-of-factly, still with a tone of mischief in it, while wearing a self-complacent smirk.

"In what way?" Victoria asked. Elsa knew her plan. Victoria tried to deduce her, but Elsa explained it with all her love to her with a fake smile.

"If there is a murder and the police needs to know what the lethal weapon was, they look at the cuts or injuries. Like, if a person is stabbed with a knife, we can see immediately from which knife it is, like does it has a serrated edge, or smooth, and so on."

Elsa resumed with an amused smile. "So to see your cuts...I don't think they came from a 'fall' neither from a knife, cause if I looked closer at your cuts it looks like the thing you cut yourself with-"

"I don't cut myself." Victoria defended herself with narrowed eyes.

"I see we are in denial, okay if you want to play it like that, I'll play the game with you." Elsa said smirking, while cocking amusedly an eyebrow at her.

"Mrs. Frost-"

"Elsa." She corrected Victoria with crossed arms.

"Elsa! I don't cut myself!" Victoria repeated, but Elsa knew she was lying like hell.

Elsa grabbed her by her in a reflex and swift other arm, so Victoria wailed again in pain and hissed at Elsa, but she didn't cared and jerked her sleeve upwards.

Also this arm was full with cuts.

Elsa trailed over them with her finger, while looking at Victoria, who was flinching in pain when Elsa put for a slight moment her nail in one of the cuts. "Listen Sweetie, if you behave like a six-year old, I'll treat you like one,"

"Anyway, I was explaining your question," Elsa resumed with a fake Princess smile. "If I look at your scars I don't think you use a knife, more a thing with a smoother surface, but what can also be very... Sharp." Elsa still studied attentively the cuts of Victoria. "What do you think when I gamble it on a shard of a mirror or a glass shard from a... Photo frame?" Elsa said deviously, while looking at the now scared to death girl while all the colour drained away from her pale skin.

Victoria was shocked when she heard what Elsa said. "I-I don't know where you are talking about." Victoria stammered a bit off, still averting eye-contact with Elsa. She turned around, with a hair-flip so her red hair moved with her in her high ponytail, and walked away, probably to the nearest subway.

Elsa let her go, but watched the girl until she was just a little black slip on the horizon.

"He's gone, that Oliver." She heard a voice sighing behind her. She turned around and Jack was standing in front of her now.

"Come let's go home, I have a lot to tell you." Elsa sighed.

* * *

><p>"And when I turned her arm like this," Elsa demonstrated by turning her arm outwards, so her inner arm was to be seen and there were scars and cuts everywhere," she said seriously. They were driving home and as always the traffic was stuck in the streets of Manhattan.<p>

"It was a horrible sight and they looked even scarier because she has this pale skin. I bet she never shows her bare arm." Elsa frowned.

They were sitting in the car, heading home. Elsa was driving and telling the story at the same time. Actually Jack wanted to drive, but Elsa was dominant and took the lead from her husband.

"Elsa, you are just like an overprotective and over worried mother. Do you know what my mother had to put through with me as a teenager?"

Elsa shook quickly her head.

"Then I had a gall on my leg because I climbed in a tree and fell off it because the branch snapped, one day I collapsed into a streetlight and had this huge bruise above my eyebrow, then I helped my mother once in the kitchen and I cut myself by mistake with a kitchen knife so she had to bring me to the first aid."

Jack sighed a bit to catch his breath, but Elsa could only snicker.

"Oh yes, and of course she had a son who wanted to found a shelter for homeless squirrels who he brought home." Jack said with an amused smile.

Elsa laughed out loud now. "You're crazy." She laughed, while trying at the same time to concentrate herself on the traffic.

"Seriously what this Victoria does is nothing with what my mother had been through with me as a teenager." He snickered, while running cool like through his hair.

Elsa still snickered a bit but then became serious and cleared her throat businesslike. "Jack her whole arm was full with it. Both arms, to be precisely."

"Maybe it was just an innocent accident, or a few in a row." He shrugged.

"Innocent accident huh? Well, then this kid has a lot of 'innocent' accidents. These scars weren't from 'one innocent accident'." She said, not giving up on her opinion in this situation.

"Elsa come on, are you talking about where I think you are talking about?"

"Well, yes I think you know where I think I am talking about." Elsa responded.

"But if it is what I think you are talking about, then I can't believe you are talking about that, because I think you are thinking about a thing where I am thinking about, but you talk also where I'm thinking about, now is my question: Are you talking about where I think about, or am I thinking wrong where you think you were talking about?" He rattled.

"Wait, what?" Elsa laughed.

"Ha! Got you." Jack smirked. They both laughed.

"You're crazy." She said laughing.

"You too Winters." He laughed.

"Ever heard of you Frost?" She teased back.

After a minute of a comfortable silence, Elsa spoke again on a serious tone. "You know what I think Jack? I think this child is cutting herself."

"You know what I think Elsa?" Jack said imitating her on a high pitched voice. "I think this Victoria is just a rebel of a teenager. The name it's self said it: Victor! Victory! Red hair, green eyes, bipolar, in the middle of the puberty. Need I to go on?" He said almost sassily.

"Jack, Mr. Smith forgot to tell one thing: If you are bipolar there is a 30 to 40% chance you cut yourself, thereby there is more with her," she said.

"What does this kid has to worry about?! Her parents, well foster parents are billionaires, she is the most popular girl in Walt's Private School when I saw her walking out of the building, surrounded with teens, she wears the newest fashion clothes, she is thin but has a beautiful posture, seriously what does she have to be worried about?" He said with an irritated under tone, throwing his hands in the air.

"Jack, this child has more to hide and we are going to find it out. Everything. I won't rest until every story has been revealed, until every past has been solved, every dark secret that has been hidden in the dark shadows for years. And even if it will cut painful wounds open…we are going to solve this."

* * *

><p><strong>As I already said, last hate chapter is completed, but I first needed to publish these chapters with the case! please review, did you expected this from Victoria? And what about Jack? Will we ever know what he meant with that he lived his whole life with woman in one household? Are there things he is hiding <strong>**for Elsa?**

**Again, the link of Victoria, Oliver and Mr. Smith is on my profile! Mr. Smith is actually just from Grey's anatomy Dr. Dreamy or the actor Derek Shepherd! I really suggest you to see the links, open them in another tab and then when Victoria or Oliver is in the chapter, and you guys have trouble with imagining the OC's just look at them ;)**** Because I know how hard it is to imagine OC's in fanfictions!**


End file.
